One Thousand Sakura Petals
by Alapenny
Summary: Haruno Sakura tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah calon tunangan artis itu. Ia pun kini sudah memiliki pria lain. Tapi Sasuke terus bersikeras dan bahkan melarikan diri ke apartemen Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya dan Sasuke dimasa lalu?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Berawal dari pertemuan para otaku yang direncanakan di Internet. Haruno Sakura jadi terlibat Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi idola sekolahnya. "Tunggu! Kita satu sekolah?" Sebuah kisah manis yang dibumbui romansa, persahabatan, dan keluarga.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**One Thousand Sakura Petals**

**Chapter 1:**

"KYAAA! Sasuke-**kuuuuuunnnn**!" Sorak meriah yang di dominasi oleh para murid-murid perempuan menggelegar dari sisi lapangan basket **Konoha High School**. Semua hanya meneriakkan satu nama yang terus-menerus disebutkan secara kontinyu. Sebenarnya itu agak merisihkan bagi si pemilik nama, karena sekarang dia merasa seperti _ace _tim dan bertanding di liga kejuaraan basket. Padahal laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya sekedar bermain basket di lapangan dingin itu bersama beberapa rekannya untuk mengisi waktu istirahat, dan dia sebenarnya berada di bagian _deffence_.

Memang sulit memiliki paras tampan seperti dirinya, dia bukan narsis atau membanggakan diri, tapi inilah kenyataan. Dengan tubuh tegap, kulit putih bersih, mata gelap, dan surai hitam langit malam menjadi mahkota spesialnya –karena bentuknya mencuat pada bagian belakang, dan poni panjang menutupi sisi wajahnya, tentu saja ada beberapa poni yang menutupi dahinya– rambut gaya seperti itu hanya ada satu di sekolah, bahkan mungkin di dunia, jadi sangat mudah menemukan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke di antara milyaran manusia.

Selain paras sempurnanya, dan tentu saja didukung dengan tubuh proposionalnya. Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang sering membuat gadis-gadis menggigit jari karena gemas. Sasuke termasuk laki-laki yang tak banyak bicara, cenderung pendiam, ia semampu mungkin bersikap dingin kepada anak perempuan karena mereka akan bertambah ganas jika Sasuke jadi seorang _gentleman_.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menerima operan bola ketika ia berada di tengah garis lapangan, dan teman timnya semua kena _block_. Para gadis segera menyemangatinya dan menyuruhnya melakukan _three point shoot _atau _dunk_. Sasuke men'_dribble _bola memutar ketika lawannya mencoba merebut, itu juga sebagai pengalih perhatian agar bolanya tetap pada dirinya dalam beberapa detik dan dengan tekad terakhir Sasuke menge'_shoot_, suara penonton mereda dan memperhatikan arah parabola yang melambung, masuk? Tentu saja.

"KYAAA!"

Semua murid perempuan bersorak dan ada yang berusaha berlari melintasi lapangan untuk sekedar memberikan Sasuke kecupan selamat untuk tembakan pertama sejak permainan berlangsung, namun sebelum dilancarkannya niat itu, suasana sepi seketika. Semua menatap gadis yang tadi tak sengaja melintas melewati belakang _ring _basket, pasalnya ia terkena pantulan keras pada kepala oleh bola tembakan Sasuke ketika bola itu jatuh terpantul setelah masuk _ring_.

Sasuke meringis pelan ke arah gadis bermahkota tak lazim itu, merah muda? Apa itu? Rambut palsu kah? Gadis itu tak bergeming, ia tengah membawa _laptop _di tangannya. Dan ketika Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya menghampirinya. Sasuke mengira gadis itu bakal menangis tersedu-sedu atau marah-marah, namun gadis itu malah mengabaikannya sambil berlalu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tak usah dipikirkan!" Kata gadis itu melambai pelan tanpa menoleh, Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, kemudian bermain lagi dan detik berikutnya suara penonton dadakan itu langsung beriak kembali.

.

.

.

HARUNO Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan membaca daftar **anime **yang akan keluar pada tahun depan. Kini ia membuka situs khusus **otaku **se-Jepang, dan membuka ruang _chat _khusus miliknya dan kelompoknya. Ia sedang semangat-semangatnya melakukan itu, karena sebentar lagi Sakura akan bertemu dengan kelompok kecilnya, yang terdiri dari enam orang termasuk dirinya yang kebetulan tinggal berdekatan, yaitu Konoha. Mereka bisa dibilang sahabatnya di dunia maya, mereka terdiri dari tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan termasuk Sakura sendiri.

Kebetulan mereka sepertinya tidak satu sekolah, nama-nama mereka adalah Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke. Sakura tak yakin itu nama asli mereka, tapi sepanjang mereka sering melakukan perbincangan _online _mereka selalu menyenangkan. Sakura jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka hari minggu ini.

Sakura meringis, merasa sisi kiri kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut, merasa sedikit perih ketika ia mencoba merabanya. Tentu saja karena habis terkeda bola basket. Tapi sesaat Sakura mengabaikannya lagi, sebenarnya ia sedang mencari _hotspot _koneksi _wifi_, oleh karena itu ia dari tadi berkeliaran membawa laptop untuk mendapat sinyal yang bagus. Sakura hendak bersorak, salah satu kontak _chat group_'nya tiba-tiba menyala hijau, dan terdapat tulisan yang muncul pada _chat box_'nya.

_**Sasuke_U**__ is typing..._

**Sasuke_U:** cuma kau saja yang online?

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, Sakura berpikir keras, ia tidak begitu akrab dengan si Sasuke ini. Karena orang ini biasanya mau menyahuti _chat _dari anggota laki-laki saja dan biasanya sedikit cuek pada anggota perempuan, Sakura melihat foto di profilnya bergambar seorang tokoh fiksi dari sebuah _game _yaitu **Final Fantasy XIII Versus**. Noctis, pemeran utama dari _game _fantasi itu. Dasar, laki-laki.

**Sakura_H: **yap! Rencana hari minggu, kau bisa ikut kan Sasuke-**kun**?

**Sasuke_U:** tentu. Bagaimana yang lain?

**Sakura_H:** Ino, Hinata, Sai, dan Naruto bilang kalau mereka bisa.

**Sasuke_U: **hn. Kau sendiri? Tidak ada halangan?

**Sakura_H:** Tenang saja! Tidak boleh terlambat lho! Ini akan jadi hari besar sepanjang masa!

**Sasuke_U: **kau berlebihan.

**Sakura_H:** tidakkah ini menyenangkan? Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu kalian!

**Sasuke_H:** kau sudah mengatakan itu hampir setiap kita _chatting_.

**Sakura_H:** benarkah? Haha, tentu saja itu karena aku sangat-sangat tidak sabar!

**Sasuke_U: **terserahlah.

Sakura jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tumben sekali Sasuke seperti itu. Ia kemudian menatap foto profilnya sendiri, salah satu tokoh populer dari penyanyi figuran **Vocaloid**. Megurine Luka. Dengan mahkota merah muda panjang milik Luka, tentu setidaknya mencerminkan sedikit saja bayangan Sakura. Sakura bahkan berimpian dia bisa melakukan _cosplay _Luka tanpa menggunakan _wig_, karena rambutnya yang sekarang jelas kurang panjang! Hanya sebahu!

Rambutnya belum mencapai kepanjangan maksimal. Dan Sakura mengutuki perbuatannya beberapa tahun lalu karena membabat rambutnya hingga pendek sekali.

Bel berbunyi baru saja ia mengetikkan huruf pertama dalam membalas _chat _Sasuke. Sakura segera melesat menuju ke kelas. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua, jadi dia agak berlari menaiki tangga tapi tanpa menutup layar laptop dan mengakhiri koneksinya.

Sesampainya di kelas, suasana yang masih campur aduk itu tampak sudah _mainstream_. Dimana beberapa murid laki-laki sedang berceloteh, tertawa keras-keras, duduk diatas meja atau mencorat-coret papan dengan kata-kata humor ataupun gambar-gambar sedikit jorok. Dasar anak laki-laki, menggambar bentuk kotoran di papan bukanlah suatu hal yang terpuji.

Sementara murid wanita, ada yang bergosip, membaca majalah _fashion_, atau ada yang sekedar melamun. Sakura berjalan ke bangkunya, dan mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk Sasuke.

**Sakura_H:** di sekolahku sudah bel masuk. Mungkin aku akan segera _offline_.

**Sasuke_U:** ya, disini juga. Aku _offline _duluan. _Bye_.

**Sakura_H: **_bye-bye_!

_**Sasuke_U **__is offline_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menutup laptopnya dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah novel berbau sejarah Jepang dengan simbolisme samurai. Sedetik kemudian Sakura terkejut, mendengar teman-teman perempuannya berlari keluar dan mulai senyam-senyum dan memekik tertahan, menyambut seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang hanya sebenarnya sekedar lewat.

Siapa namanya dia? Uchiha Sake? Uchiha Suke? "Kyaaa! Sasuke-**kun**! Sasuke-**kun **Lihatlah kemari!" Oh ya! Itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Nama yang mirip dengan teman **otaku**nya. Sakura mengangkat bahunya, bukan dia saja yang namanya Sasuke kan?

.

.

.

TUBUH Uchiha Sasuke hampir saja membeku, pilihannya untuk bermain basket di lapangan terbuka sebuah kesalahan besar. Harusnya ia bermain di gedung olah raga saja tadi, memang saat bermain tubuhnya dihangatkan oleh gerakan ototnya, namun kini? Sekujur tubuhnya hampir mati rasa. Ini sudah masuk bulan pertengahan Desember, sudah memasuki jangka waktu turunnya salju, tapi sampai saat ini salju masih enggan turun. Anak SMA zaman kini, suka mencari tantangan.

Sasuke masuk merasakan tulang lehernya terasa kaku, ia lupa membawa syal untuk melindungi lehernya yang sedari tadi diterpa kencang angin musim dingin. Ia mengemudikan sebuah motor _sport _berwarna hitam, dan dia bukan tipe laki-laki pengemudi yang sabar, ia ngebut di sekitar jalan dan sekarang lehernya sudah dengan ajaibnya tidak bisa diputar rotasi.

Sasuke membunyikan klakson motornya agar siapapun yang ada di rumahnya membukakan pintu untuknya. "**Kuso**!" Kesalnya karena merasa orang rumah tak ada yang menghiraukan bunyi klakson motornya.

Sasuke turun dengan malas dari motornya, namun secara ajaib pula ia tiba-tiba bisa menoleh ketika mendengar pekikan seorang gadis. "Momoi! Momoi!" Anak perempuan bersurai merah muda berseragam sama dengan sekolahnya, berlari mengejar anak anjingnya yang berlari melesat keluar rumah dengan rantai terseret seiring langkah empat kaki kecilnya menjauh.

Sasuke sedikit mendengus sinis. Tetangganya, dan Sasuke tidak begitu kenal. Tapi yang ia tahu gadis itu agak cerewet. Sasuke kerap mendengar suara gaduh gadis itu, karena memang rumah mereka berseberangan. Namun ia sedikit lupa dengan wajahnya, Sasuke tidak mau begitu akrab dengan gadis-gadis ababil seperti itu, tak terkecuali tetanggnya.

Baru saja mau membuka pintu pagarnya, kayu kokoh itu terbuka dari dalam, muncullah seorang pria paruh baya menggunakan seragam pelayan tradisional berupa **kimono **abu-abu, dan diiringi beberapa _maid _berpakaian serupa. "Sasuke-**sama**, maaf kami sedikit terlambat. Silakan masuk, kami akan mengurus kendaraan anda." Sahut pria berkumis itu.

Sasuke segera mengangguk, dan masuk melewati barisan pelayan yang mulai mengucapkan salam 'selamat datang' dengan sedikit membungkuk di sisi dalam pagar. Ada beberapa pengurus kebun yang langsung berdiri tegak dan segera melakukan hal yang sama. Sempurna lah kehidupan Sasuke sekarang. Penggemarnya tak perlu menghayal jauh-jauh bagaimana jika gelar pangeran disandang oleh Sasuke, karena nyatanya dia sudah diperlakukan seperti itu dirumahnya sendiri.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, melempar ransel hitamnya, ia langsung beralih ke komputer ber_merk _**apple **yang memang dikenal mahal itu. Ia membuka situs perkumpulan **otaku **dan masuk ke ruang _chat _khusus dengan kelompoknya. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki ternama yang sempurna, otak tajam, dan pribadi bagai gunung es merupakan seorang **otaku **saudara-saudara! Sungguh tidak mudah dipercaya!

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum samar, semuanya _online_!

**Naruto_Uz:** cie! Si **Teme **_Online_!

**Sai_:** selamat datang Sasuke-**kun**.

**Ino_Y:** selamat datang, Sasuke-**kun**!

**Hinata_H:** selamat datang, Sasuke-**kun**.

**Sasuke_U:** hn, yo. Kalian membahas apa barusan?

**Sai_: **kami baru saja _online_, jadi belum bahas apa-apa.

**Sasuke_U: **oh, baguslah. Sakura? Dimana dia?

**Naruto_Uz:** aku tidak tahu! Dari tadi dia tiba-tiba sepi.

**Sakura_H: gomen**! Aku tadi ada sedikit masalah, anjingku kabur dari rumah, jadi agak lama! Hehe...

Sasuke berhenti ketika membaca kalimat yang diketikkan Sakura. _Deja vu_. Dia gadis yang ia kenal lewat dunia maya, semuanya memang sengaja agar tidak memberitahu sekolah dan wajah masing-masing. Jadi informasi mereka sangat tertutup, foto-foto mereka juga adalah gambar **anime **semua, kecuali Ino. Sasuke tak yakin dengan gambar gadis cantik berambut pirang di foto profilnya, tapi ia tak pernah ada niat untuk bertanya. Ada beberapa hal yang ia tahu pula, seperti Sai dan Naruto satu sekolah, begitu juga Hinata dan Ino.

Tunggu, tadi ia ingin membahas apa? Sakura? Anjing yang lepas? Ia jadi sedikit memilah ingatannya. Sudahlah.

**Sasuke_U:** sekarang kita lengkap. Apa saja rencananya untuk hari minggu. Itu _Christmast Eve_ kan?

**Sakura_H: aa**. Kita berkumpulnya di **Coffe Cafe** saja. Pukul sembilan malam. Bagaimana?

**Ino_Y:** ide yang bagus Sakura! Apa kita akan memakai _dress code_?

**Hinata_H:** _dress code_ sepertinya akan memudahkan kita untuk mengenali satu sama lain.

**Naruto_Uz:** kita pakai _hoodie _berisi telinga rubah yuk!

**Sasuke_U:** aku tidak punya barang seperti itu, **Dobe**.

**Sakura_H: **jangan bercanda, itu akan aneh!

**Sai_:** setuju dengan Naruto-**kun**! Dimana membelinya? Aku rasa itu lucu.

**Sakura_H: **jangan mulai deh Sai!

**Hinata_H: **topi rajutan, itu tidak akan mencolok kan kalau kita memakainya. Bagaimana?

**Sai_: **setuju dengan Hinata-**san**!

**Ino_Y: **dari tadi Saisetuju-setuju saja deh.

**Naruto_Uz:** Sai, kau penghianat!

**Sakura_H:** setuju dengan ide Hinata! Sasuke-**kun**, kalau kau bagaimana? Setuju?

**Sasuke_U: **itu lebih baik dari pada idenya **Dobe**.

**Naruto_Uz: Teme** jahaaat~

**Ino_Y:** warnanya kita sepakati ya? Kalian mau warna apa? Ungu yuk!

**Sakura_H: **_hot pink_!

**Sai_: **biru.

**Naruto_Uz:** merah!

**Hinata_H:** merah...

**Sasuke_U:** hitam.

Sasuke jadi frustasi sendiri melihat warna yang teman-temannya sebutkan adalah warna-warna yang jauh dari kata sepakat, karena semuanya memilih warna yang berbeda. _Hot pink_? Sakura itu ada-ada saja, bayangkan Sasuke dilihat salah seorang penggemarnya memakai topi seperti itu, ia bisa langsung membuat _fan club_nya jadi semakin menggila.

**Sakura_H: **hitam saja deh.

**Sai_: **hitam!

**Ino_Y:** hitam? _Deal_! Yang lain?

**Naruto_Uz:** sebenarnya aku masih ingin pakai _hoodie _telinga rubah sih, tapi ya sudahlah hitam tidak masalah. Hinata-**chan**?

**Hinata_H: **hitam saja.

**Ino_Y: **baiklah, jadi kita semua pakai topi rajutan hitam, mantel hitam juga ya? Syal? Kita bedakan saja ya, kita punya _code _tersendiri, _ok_? Aku warna ungu, Ino _code purple_!

**Sasuke_U: **_blue_.

**Sai_:** _white_...

**Hinata_H:** _violet_.

**Naruto_Uz:** _orange _**(y)**

**Sakura_H: **_pink_!

.

.

.

SEKOLAH khusus perempuan itu terlihat mewah dari pada sekolah lain. Itu karena semua muridnya memang anak-anak yang terbilang terpandang. Ada dua cabang dari **Konoha Quality Gakuen**, yang pertama adalah khusus perempuan yang terletak di bagian timur kota Konoha, dan khusus laki-laki yang terletak di barat kota.

**Konoha Quality Gakuen**memang khusus untuk kalangan kelas atas, pendirinya pun pihak swasta, berbeda dengan **Konoha High School **adalah sekolah negeri yang dihuni oleh golongan ekonomi yang bermacam-macam dan murid-murid cenderung berprestasi.

Kita kembali memusatkan perhatian ke **Konoha Quality Gakuen Timur**, seragam mereka yang elegan berwarna merah kotak-kotak. Kebanyakan murid perempuan disana berjalan elegan, tertawa pelan dan berbicara lembut. Kita sorot ke dalam taman sekolah yang ada di bagian dalam, banyak gadis-gadis cantik nan anggun duduk-duduk di bangku taman ataupun berdiri di bawah pohon.

Gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda, duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut hitam lurus dengan poni datar. Keduanya sama-sama asyik membicarakan rencana kecil mereka.

"Ini pasti menyenangkan! Naruto bisa kubayangkan dia laki-laki yang cerewet dan asyik, Sai-**kun**? Kurasa dia terlalu polos dan plin-plan. Sasuke-**kun**! Oh, aku rasa Sasuke-**kun **pasti orangnya tampan. Aku punya _feeling _yang kuat!" Gadis berambut pirang berbicara sedikit cepat, poni panjangnya tak menghalangi pengelihatannya walaupun menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Hm, aku rasa Na-Naruto-**kun **itu lu-lucu, Sakura-**san **pa-pasti menyenangkan, Sai-**kun **a-aku rasa dia ba-baik, Sasuke-**kun **dia pasti ju-juga baik." Gadis yang memang pemalu itu agak terbata-bata, ia hampir saja kehilangan nafasnya karena saking gugupnya.

Hyuuga Hinata namanya, dia begitu manis dengan mata polosnya yang berwarna kelabu. Sifatnya yang pemalu, baik hati, dan lemah lembut begitu melambangkan kesempurnaan klan Hyuuga yang memang tidak dipandang remeh. Jago bela diri dibalik sisinya yang feminim, Hinata juga punya keahlian memasak. Sangat sempurna bagi seorang gadis belia. Namun sayang, dari sekian banyak lelaki yang memujanya, mulai dari laki-laki yang dikenalkan lewat perjodohan atau pun di luar sekolah, belum ada yang begitu memikat hatinya.

Begitu juga Yamanaka Ino, gadis berpenampilan _fashionable _itu mempunyai matayang indah, bisa memikat siapa saja, dengan tubuh yang langsing, dan juga modis, ia pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan pacar. Tapi setelah putus dari mantan kekasihnya, Ino belum sempat mengurusi cinta-cinta lagi.

.

.

.

SAI, pemuda yang berseragam **Konoha Quality Gakuen Barat** itu tengah asyik menggambar sebuah sketsa seorang gadis yang muncul di mimpinya belakangan ini. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kanvas yang terbuang hanya untuk menyempurnakan imajinasinya. Ia tengah duduk tenang di ruang klub lukis yang hanya ada beberapa orang saja.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya, gadis itu, tersenyum ke arah lain, senyumnya indah begitu memabukkan, dan ketika gadis itu menatapnya, matanya yang bulat dan berwarna-

Pensil di tangan Sai berhenti tergores ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Sai! Gawat! Syal warna _orange _ku ternyata dibawa ke Iwa oleh adik sepupuku! Antar aku membelinya sekarang!" Tanpa menoleh Sai sudah tau pemilik suara berisik tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto. Pria berambut jabrik dengan tiga goresan halus bak kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Kulit yang cokelat khas pria gila olah raga itu tampak kontras dengan kulit Sai yang putih pucat.

Seketika laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu menyelesaikan kegiatan melukisnya, ia bangkit dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sai membuang sketsa itu.

.

.

.

Tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu seorang Haruno Sakura. Pukul delapan gadis itu sudah siap dengan dirinya, ia tinggal berjalan ke depan kompleks dan menyewa _taxi_, ia harus segera berangkat ke **Coffe Cafe**. Tempat itu terletak di **Konoha Town Square** dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah, di malam Natal seperti ini pasti masih ramai.

Salju baru saja jatuh ke topi rajutan Sakura. Sakura segera memekik girang, Sakura suka salju, sudah tiga hari yang lalu salju mulai turun. Ah! Syalnya! Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa meter dari rumahnya dan syukurlah ia ingat, itu kan hal yang sangat penting, apalagi itu merupakan simbol satu-satunya agar teman-temannya langsung tahu kalau itu Sakura.

"Sakura-**chan **mau keluar kemana?" Suara akrab yang ramah memergoki Sakura yang hendak berbalik. Tampaklah seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut panjang dikuncir, membuka kaca jendela mobilnya yang diparkir didepan rumah besar model Jepang itu dan menyapa Sakura.

"Ah! Itachi-**san**, selamat malam," Sakura membungkuk, "**aa**, aku ingin keluar ke **Coffe Cafe **di **Konoha Town Square**." Ungkap Sakura. Itachi tersenyum, dan sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura, namun Sakura menolak dengan halus. Sakura berkata kalau ada barang yang tertinggal, jadi Sakura melesat kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

UCHIHA Sasuke mengeratkan topi rajutannya, yang menutupi rambut bak buntut ayam mencuatnya. Syal biru laut bermotif kotak-kotak melingkar di lehernya. Syukurlah, rambutnya tidak akan terlihat mencolok. Sasuke memakai sepatu kulit tebal dan berjalan ke luar pagar. Dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang di kemudikan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Ia belum punya SIM mobil, tepatnya karena surat-surat itu sedikit tertunda akibat adanya kesalahan teknis. Bukan masalah besar bagi Sasuke, lagi pula ia juga malas membawa mobil, dan jangan berharap Sasuke mau membawa motornya di suhu yang hampir minus enam derajat _celcius_.

"Kau ini manja sekali Sasuke, masa sudah besar masih diantar jalan-jalan," keluh Itachi ketika Sasuke memakai sabuk pengamannya. Heran juga Itachi, tumben sekali adiknya yang pemalas itu pergi keluar hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Jangan-jangan kencan lagi. Mungkin _blind date_? Sudahlah, sekarang Itachi juga akan kencan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi sekalian saja mengantar Sasuke.

"Hn, sudahlah **Aniki**. Cepat jalan saja." Gerutu Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

"Baiklah, sekarang diantar kemana?" Tanya Itachi lembut sambil menatap adiknya.

"**Coffe Cafe** di **Konoha Town Square**." Itachi sedikit terpaku dalam kebingungannya. Kenapa pikirannya jadi aneh ya?

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di **Konoha Town Square**. Benar dugaannya, ramai dan meriah sekali. Sakura sempat terkagum-kagum sendiri, namun ia hampir saja meloncat-loncat saking girangnya, dalam beberapa menit ia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Dan perlu diketahui, **Konoha Town Square **merupakan tempat dimana sepanjang jalan terdapat berbagai toko bermacam-macam. Ada _Departement Store_ yang mewah, kios-kios kecil yang menjual barang antik, butik, restoran, pasar tradisional, dan masih banyak lagi. Tempat itu bersih dan terjaga. Dan sekarang pohon-pohon sisi jalan dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip Natal. Orang-orang banyak berlalu lalang, merayakan _Christmast Eve_ mereka disana.

Sakura mulai merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang kembali ketika ingat tujuannya. Ditambah lagi ia siap-siap meledak dan mengeluarkan lelehan magma. Sakura jadi merapatkan syal merah jambu yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia berjalan sedikit terburu mengetahui kalau waktu hampir saja menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Tampa ia sadari ia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat jalanan ramai, _boot_ berhaknya tergelincir salju dan menabrak seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang tengah melihat sebuah kaca toko. Sakura hampir terhuyung ke belakang, namun ia sempat mencengkram mantel hitam orang itu. Orang asing itu segera menatapnya tak suka.

Sakura jadi sedikit takut-takut melihat laki-laki berparas tampan dengan mata memicing tajam. Mata Sakura yang hijau itu ditatap lekat-lekat oleh pemuda yang umurnya mungkin tak jauh darinya. "Go-**gomennasai**!"

Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan, sementara yang ditabraknya tak bergeming, "hn, kau punya mata tidak?" Gerutu pria itu dengan suara _bass_nya. Sakura mendongkak, kesal dengan kata-kata kasarnya dan mulai mencemooh pria itu dalam hati.

'Cih, cakep-cakep sombong! **Shannarooo**!' Sakura menatapnya di balik poni merah jambunya yang hampir menutupi sisi kiri-kanan wajahnya, sementara mereka masih saling memberikan tatapan membunuh, Sakura mengeratkan topi rajutan yang berwarna sama dengan pria itu, hanya modelnya saja yang berbeda.

Dengan kekesalan terakhirnya, Sakura menghempaskan pundaknya menabrak sengaja lengan pria itu. Tentu saja karena orang itu lebih tinggi darinya. "Hn, semua gadis menyebalkan." Itu kata-kata terakhir yang Sakura dengar dari laki-laki yang menatap punggung Sakura kesal.

Dengan wajah **stoic** miliknya, laki-laki yang memakai syal berwarna biru laut bermotif kotak-kotak itu sudah kembali menatap jendela toko ketika Sakura berbalik ingin membalas orang itu. Sakura tertahan, melihat apa yang kira-kira dilihatnya. Hanya pohon natal dengan patung keluarga yang saling merangkul? Sakura menaikkan bahu, sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya mengurusi pria asing tampan yang sombong. Teman-temannya sudah menunggu!

.

.

.

"**Ne**! **Ne**! Itu sepertinya Sakura-**chan**! Benar tidak?" Kata laki-laki jabrik dengan syal oranye cerah dan cengiran lebar, menunjuk seorang gadis yang baru masuk ke dalam _cafe _minimalis itu. Naruto Uzumaki, tanpa aba-aba, hanya menggunakan perasaannya dan perkiraannya ia segera melambai ke arah gadis bermantel hitam, memakai topi rajutan, dan syal merah jambu melingkar di lehernya. "Sakura-**chan**! Di sebelah sini!"

Gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu segera tersenyum gembira. Dia berlari kecil ke meja bundar dekat jendela yang sudah dipenuhi empat orang yang menyambutnya semangat. "Haaiii! **Gomen**, aku terlambat," kata gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami baru juga sampai kok." Sahut Yamanaka Ino, Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan gadis yang seperti _barbie _itu. Rambutnya pirang, dan tampak halus! Sakura memikirkan dalam-dalam. Foto profil Ino bukannya ia kira artis Korea– tunggu! Tidak! Ternyata itu foto aslinya. Ya tuhan, itu asli? Dia cantik sekali!

Dan, Sakura melirik ke sebelah, gadis beriris _lavender_, pemalu, yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan poni datar yang mengembang indah. Rambutnya panjang lurus, berwarna hitam. Ingat foto profilnya, tokoh Eru Chitanda di anime **Hyouka**! Dia pasti Hinata. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa ciut. Dia merasa terjelek disana. Dengan rambut merah muda aneh, tubuh yang pas-pasan, tidak bisa dibilang seksi, ia terbilang gadis berbetis lobak, dan tak kenal _make up_! Sial!

"Uwwaaa! Ternyata Sakura-chan cantik sekali. Kau itu tipeku lho!" Goda Naruto, pria jabrik, dengan senyum lebar. Dia lumayan keren, dan ia cepat akrab juga. Sakura tak pernah senyaman ini dengan orang yang ia kenal. Ingat foto profil Naruto? Diambil dari animasi fantasi yang juga beraliansi game seri fantasi, Cloud di **Final Fantasy VII**.

Sakura tengah mencari-cari orang terakhir yang hilang. "Kau pasti Sai ya?" Sakura membuat pria yang sedari tadi diam dan terbengong-bengong. Sai adalah salah satu anggota dengan foto profil Ogami Rei dari anime **Code Breaker**. Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk, ya, Ogami Rei dan Sai sama-sama memiliki senyum palsu yang menawan.

"Ya, senang berjumpa denganmu, Sakura-**san**," katanya sedikit dengan pipi memerah. Sakura tersenyum lebar, Sai adalah pria yang tampan! Dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam bentuk standar laki-laki, matanya juga beriris gelap.

"Hm, jadi tinggal Sasuke-**kun **ya," Sakura segera mengambil tempat di meja bundar itu, dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ia melirik ke semua wajah teman-temannya, dan melihat kalau semua sudah memesan minuman. Sakura memanggil pelayan dan memesan satu cangkir kopi susu hangat untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah! Begini, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak percaya kalau kita bisa bertemu! Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik. Sekarang setelah aku pikir-pikir, wajah Sasuke-**kun**'lah yang paling menegangkan! Aku rasa dia _cute_!" Yamanaka Ino mulai bercerita panjang, yang disambut gelak tawa teman-teman kecuali Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hhmmpp! Sasuke-**kun**, Sasuke-**kun**, Sasuke-**kun **terus saja dia. Apa kalian terlalu buta untuk melihat pria keren disini?" Protes Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lama saling mengenal di dunia maya. Jadi mereka sudah seperti sahabat, walaupun dalam kenyataan mereka belum pernah bertatap muka. Semua tertawa pelan, dan mulai menggoda Naruto lagi.

Namun semua terhenyak ketika seorang masuk ke **Coffe Cafe**, pria tegap, mantel hitam, topi rajutan hitam dengan syal biru laut bermotif kotak-kotak menatap sekeliling, mata tajamnya bak elang dan iris hitam pekat tanpa dasar mulai memilah pemandangan kumpulan orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya.

Semua terbengong-bengong, namun yang paling terkejut adalah Sakura. Buktinya kini ia menganga tak percaya, saat laki-laki itu mendekat dan berhenti di hadapan Sakura yang tadi langsung berdiri ketika melihat siluet laki-laki itu. Sakura memicing tak suka, dan suasana itu dilihat oleh keempat temannya.

"Sasuke-**kun**? Eh?" Kata Sakura dengan nada sindiran menandakan ketidaksukaannya, itu dia! Pria yang tadi ditabraknya, dan membuatnya naik pitam akibat cemoohnya yang menyebalkan.

Pria itu menyeringai dengan sombongnya ke arah mahluk bersyal _hot pink_ yang mencolok diantara mantel hitamnya. Gadis itu bahkan lebih pendek darinya, dengan mata bulat beriris hijau cerah yang galak semakin membuat pria itu menjadi. Ia mendengus pelan, masih dengan seringai angkuh dan mata tajamnya.

"Hn. Ku kira kau tidak punya mata," pria itu dengan suara _bass _yang sama, suaranya yang seperti sengatan belut listrik kecil yang bisa membuat semua gadis terpesona, tak mempengaruhi Sakura, pria itu masih menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia mendengus, "hn. Sakura."

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

**Greetings Minna-san!**

**This is my new SasuSaku Fiction.**

**Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari imajinasi saya yang acak-acakan, digabungkan lewat dua cerita yang saya imajinasikan juga -?- **

**Saya disini ambil kisah yang berdasarkan urutan waktu, karena yang dulu selalu flashback. Dan rencananya fic ini menjadi ajang project jangka waktu panjang. Berhubung setiap chapter direncanakan lumayan panjang, updatenya mungkin nggak tentu ya.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan terbuka.**

**Ada yang bersedia meriview? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Berawal dari pertemuan para otaku yang direncanakan di Internet. Haruno Sakura jadi terlibat Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi idola sekolahnya. "Tunggu! Kita satu sekolah?" Sebuah kisah manis yang dibumbui romansa, persahabatan, dan keluarga.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2:

Yamanaka Ino tak percaya ini! Laki-laki yang kini sudah duduk berkumpul bersama mereka –walaupun sempat sedikit cekcok dengan salah satu anggota grup mereka– dan Ino masih tak percaya! Pria itu! Laki-laki itu berwajah lebih tampan dibandingkan _boyband _Korea atau artis _Hollywood _seantro dunia! Bagi Ino tentunya.

Lihat rambutnya, lihat postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, tegap dan mempesona! Matanya yang setegas dan segelap batu obsidian, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, dan bibirnya yang tipis dengan bentuk yang indah. Laki-laki ini adalah wujud asli Noctis, foto profil Sasuke sendiri!

"Uchiha Sasuke, hn." Ucap pria itu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Ino hampir memekik, namun ia hanya diam dengan senyuman andalannya dan mulai berdebar sendiri.

"Haruno Sakura **desu**," kata gadis berambut antik yang masih menatap pangeran Ino yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya dengan tatapan sebal. Efek perseteruan mereka masih berdampak keras bagi suasana diantara mereka. Jadi tadi untung saja Ino menyarankan segera menyebutkan nama lengkap masing-masing untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto-**dattebayo**!" Kata bocah pirang dengan senyuman cerah. Dan nampaknya itu membuat Hinata lebih gugup dibanding biasanya. Karena sejak duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto, gadis itu bahkan jadi sebisu batu. "Hinata-**chan**! Giliranmu!" Naruto menyikut lengan Hinata pelan untuk menyadarinya, gadis itu gelagapan dan segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara, gugup.

"A-**ano**, na-namaku Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata," katanya, lalu bungkam kembali.

Ino tersenyum, dan sekarang waktunya dirinya memperkenalkan diri, semua menatapnya, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Senyum andalannya lebih bersinar lagi, "namaku Yamanaka Ino," dan sedetik kemudian Uchiha Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sai. Sial, Sasuke itu terlalu jaga _image _untuk jadi nyata. _'Dia pasti tertarik padaku, dia hanya perlu di dorong sedikit lagi!'_ Batin Ino tak mau kalah.

Ino beralih ke Sai, pria itu tampak aneh. Dari tadi hanya tersenyum, dan memandang Sakura. _'Apa jangan-jangan Sai naksir Sakura? Ah! Tidak mungkin! Sai mungkin hanya tertarik dengan rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda itu!'_ Batin Ino dengan optimisnya. Merasa malam itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian lebih adalah Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja Ino agak tidak terima, gadis itu terlalu _simple_! _Not not match today_! Kecuali rambutnya yang nyentrik!

Naruto? Jelas-jelas laki-laki itu menggoda Sakura terus menerus, walaupun hanya di tanggapi tidak serius dengan Sakura. Naruto suka bercanda, dan Sakura adalah objek utama leluconnya. Kesimpulannya, Naruto selalu ingin membuat Sakura tertawa.

Sai? Sudah dikatakan tadi, Sai dari tadi terpaku, seperti terhipnotis memandang Sakura. Alasannya? Entahlah, hanya Sai yang tahu!

Sasuke? Ini kurang meyakinkan, tapi bisa dilihat, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura melalui ujung ekor matanya. Sesekali mereka kedapatan bertatapan, lalu membuang muka bersamaan. Dari tatapan Sasuke, sepertinya pria itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah hampir diucapkan, namun itu menghilang begitu saja.

**Ino tak mau kalah! Tidak dengan Sakura.**

"Namaku Sai," Sai berkata, dan saat itulah pertanyaan kedua muncul, "sekarang nama sekolah." Kata Sai, "aku dan Naruto-**kun **bersekolah di **Konoha Quality Gakuen Barat**. Khusus laki-laki," jelas Sai kemudian ia melirik Sakura lagi, berharap gadis itu memberi jawaban selanjutnya. Namun kini Ino yang buka suara.

"Aku dan Hinata bersekolah di **Konoha Quality Gakuen Timur**, khusus perempuan. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-**kun**?" Ino menyerobot kesempatan sebelum yang lainnya bertanya pada Sasuke. Dari nada suara yang dilembut-lembutkan dan senyuman penuh harap, Sasuke langsung dapat menyimpulkan. **Calon **_**fans**_!

_'__**Kuso**__!'_ Batin pria berparas tampan itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Diliriknya sebentar gadis merah muda yang menatapnya intens lewat ekor matanya. "**Konoha Highschool**, sekolahku disana."

Beberapa kali mengerjap, Sakura tak percaya kata-kata yang di lontarkan pria itu. Mulutnya menganga sedemikian rupa, "tunggu! Kita satu sekolah?" Kata Sakura tak percaya, semua perhatian kembali pada gadis yang sempat _shock _itu. Sasuke menatapnya nanar, memilah-milah ingatan.

Tunggu! Merah muda? Beberapa hari yang lalu gadis yang terkena bola basket? Bukan, dari dulu ia sering melihat beberapa keganjalan, dan merah muda? Ya itu dia! Dia pasti gadis mencolok itu, sialnya Sasuke tak pernah memperhatikan, walaupun hanya rambutnya saja yang mencolok sih. Sasuke menaikkan bahunya, memberi respon terhadap Sakura, "hn, mana ku tahu."

"Hah? Kalian ini bagaimana? Kalian satu sekolah tapi tidak saling mengenal?" Tanya Ino tak percaya pada dua mahluk yang lebih tak percaya.

"Tunggu! Sasuke-**kun **ternyata Sasuke-**kun **yang itu? Uchiha Sasuke-**kun**?" Kata Sakura masih tak percaya. Pantas saja dari tadi ia diserang _deja vu _ketika Sasuke menyebutkan namanya.

"Hn? Selain tidak punya mata, ternyata telingamu abnormal juga hn?" Cemooh Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau pikir siapa lagi yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura terpaku, lama sekali. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu memekik pelan. Tangannya menepuk pundak Sasuke keras, "Uchiha Sasuke-**kun **yang di sekolah itu kan tinggal di depan rumahku- eh? Jadi kau-" Sakura terpaku, Sasuke memegang kepalanya frustasi, oke Sasuke baru tahu tentang itu juga. Keempat temannya hanya menganga ria.

_'__**Kuso**__!' _Dan runtukan itu kembali menyerang batin Sasuke karena ia tiba-tiba terserang migrain.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu tentang Sasuke-**kun**! Dia itu super-super tampan!" Pekik Ino tertahan. Keenamnya berjalan di sekitar **Konoha Town Square**, mereka menuju ke tempat berseluncur dekat taman. Laki-laki berada di belakang, dan gadis-gadis berada di depan sambil bergossip.

Mereka seperti _tripple date_! Ketiga lelaki tampan itu dengan sabarnya mengikuti langkah ketiga gadis yang asyik berbincang tentang segala hal.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tidak ingat wajahnya. Yang aku tahu gadis-gadis di sekolah sering menyebutkan namanya. Dia tinggal di rumah yang begitu besar, aku jarang keluar rumah kecuali ke sekolah. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu kenal dengannya, makanya aku tidak begitu peduli." Jelas Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura menoleh ke Hinata, "Hinata, ayo ikutlah mengobrol dengan kami. Jangan diam saja." Kata Sakura dengan senyum merkahnya, yang disambut anggukan malu-malu oleh gadis itu.

"Tetapi tetap saja kan!" Ino menggerutu, "tunggu! Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku dan Sasuke-**kun **berpacaran? Apa cocok?" Kata Ino tiba-tiba. Sakura mengernyitkan mata. Hinata menatap Ino dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"I-Ino-**chan **yakin? Se-sejak putus dari Shika-Shikamaru-**kun**-"

"Hinata! _Please _deh! Jangan bahas itu," kata Ino galak, membuat Sakura dan Hinata terkejut. "Sekarang waktunya membuat gerakan baru, aku rasa Sasuke-**kun **tertarik padaku, lihat, dari tadi dia menatapku," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu, malah arah yang dituju Sasuke adalah dirinya, jelas-jelas ketika Ino melirik Sasuke, Sasuke tidak memberi respon sama sekali. Namun ketika Sakura bertemu mata Sasuke, laki-laki itu langsung membuang muka dan berdeham.

"Yah, aku rasa begitu." Kata Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya pelan. Hinata tampak takut-takut, Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ya, ini akan sulit. Niat utama mereka jadi lebur.

"Apa menurutmu aku tipenya Sasuke-**kun**?" Tanya Ino, Sakura mengangkat bahu kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya." Bisik Sakura. Ini lebih menyebalkan dari pada yang ia duga. Ino terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak mungkin ia jawab.

Uchiha Sasuke dari tadi terus memandang punggung gadis yang paling pendek dan paling _er-bulat-er_ diantara ketiga gadis di depannya. Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat, Sakura memiliki wajah yang lugu, pipi bulat di wajah ovalnya yang memerah seperti mawar merah segar di musim semi. Dengan mata hijau bundar yang bersinar ketika ia sedang berbicara, atau menatap kagum sesuatu di tengah jalan. Tangannya yang mungil yang dari tadi terus membenahi topi rajutannya dimana tersembunyi mahkota merah jambu yang begitu memukau.

_'Tsk! Apa yang ku pikirkan?'_ Surau Sasuke di dalam hati. Sasuke menatap teman pirang jabriknya yang sedari tadi menggerutu karena ia ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh para gadis-gadis. Dan pria berambut cepak, dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat gadis-gadis yang mereka temui di sepanjang jalan jadi meleleh seperti lilin terbakar, terus memandang arah yang membuat Sasuke agak penasaran.

Entahlah, Sai menatap Sakura saja dari tadi. Apa yang membuatnya begitu? Naksir Sakura? "Hn? Apa yang kau lihat Sai?" Tanya Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Dari nada suaranya sedikit terlontar sesuatu yang mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada! Hanya saja aku suka saja memperhatikan Sakura-**san**. Dia," Sai terdiam, kata-katanya baru saja membuat pemuda kuning di sebelah Sasuke menahan nafas, "Sakura-**san **itu," Sai menggantungkan kata-katanya, "unik."

Sasuke hampir tersedak. Unik? Ya memang unik. Rambutnya saja sih. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa juga Sasuke betah melihat Sakura dari tadi, dia biasanya sedikit tak suka dengan perempuan yang cerewetnya hampir sama dengan _fans-fans_nya. Mungkin Sakura memang unik.

"Hmpf! Sakura-**chan **itu punyaku tau!" Gerutu Naruto, mencoba mencakar Sai yang segera menghindar dari jangkauan Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-**kun**! Kita dansa yuk!" Kata Ino langsung menggaet lengan Sasuke yang menganggur. Tanpa persetujuan apapun, Sasuke sudah ditarik ke tengah-tengah tempat seluncur oleh gadis bermata biru laut itu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak bergeming. Dan tepat ketika lagu diganti menjadi lagu klasik bersuasana romantis membuat segalanya tepat. Gadis dan pria yang sempurna berdansa diatas es dengan indahnya.

Sakura terkikik geli, sementara Hinata hanya diam sambil memainkan jarinya. Sakura menepuk pundak gadis di sebelahnya, "hei, Hinata... Ajaklah salah satu dari mereka. Kau mau yang mana?" Goda Sakura membuat pipi Hinata semerah tomat.

"A-aku... Ma-maksudku, ak-aku tidak mau ber-berdansa dengan Na-Naruto- eh! A-aku tidak mau berdansa de-dengan dua-duanya," kata Hinata dengan sedikit terguncang, ia keceplosan menyebutkan nama pemuda jabrik yang dari awal pertemuan mereka membuat hati Hinata berdebar. Bayangkan saja, pria itu begitu ramah, tulus, dan senyumnya pun menawan. Semua gadis pasti jatuh cinta padanya, menurut Hinata.

Sakura menyeringai, kemudian ia menarik tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya ke Naruto dan Sai. Agak susah memang karena mereka berjalan menggunakan sepatu seluncur. "Naruto, temani Hinata berdansa sana," kata Sakura segera mendorong kedua sejoli itu agar masuk ke area seluncur. Naruto sebenarnya agak kecewa, Sakura yang seharusnya diajaknya berdansa. Oh, sudahlah!

"Baiklah. _Let's go_, Hinata-**chaaan**!" Kata Naruto semangat sambil meninju udara, dan dengan mantap menarik gadis yang nyaris pingsan itu ke area seluncur.

Hening.

Sai tersenyum, Sakura menatap canggung. "Yah," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan ditutupi topi, kemudian menatap Sai ragu, "kau mau berselancar?" Tanya Sakura.

Sai menatapnya, masih dengan senyum monotonnya. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Sederhana," sahut Sai sambil menaikkan bahu, "aku tidak bisa."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia sedikit tertawa, "aku bisa mengajarimu, mau coba?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Sai menatap gadis itu sekali lagi terpaku. Melihat tangan gadis itu terulur, "ayo," katanya lagi. Sai hendak menyambut tangannya, namun sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Hn, Sai, kau dipanggil dia," Uchiha Sasuke berdiri sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempol. Melihat ke arah Ino yang kini kebingungan diantara yang lainnya. "Dia ingin berdansa denganmu," kata Sasuke lagi. Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi ke sana? Ino ada di tengah area, dan Sai tidak bisa berseluncur.

Sai hanya terpaku di pagar pembatas, ia menatap Ino yang mulai mendekat dan melambai ke arah mereka bertiga, tanpa sengaja, karena terlalu terburu-buru, gadis itu tergelincir dan jatuh diatas es dengan keras. Ia memekik, dan Sai menghampi gadis yang terduduk dengan kaki tertimpa berat tubuhnya, ia jatuh tepat di dekat pintu masuk arena.

"I-**Ittai**!" Kata Ino ketika Sai memopoh tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kursi kayu dekat taman. Sakura menatap Ino dengan wajah cemas, sementara Sasuke masih diam di pagar pembatas. Menonton pengunjung lainnya berseluncur.

"Ino-**san**, sepertinya kakimu terkilir. Tapi itu tidak tampak buruk, aku bisa menemanimu pulang sekarang jika kau mau." Tawar Sai, namun Ino segera menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja! Aku harus berbicara pada Sasuke-**kun**! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali, kau tahu? Dia meninggalkan aku saat aku sedang melakukan putaran. Aku malu sekali!" Kata Ino sedikit kesal. Sakura menganga. Pantas saja dari tadi Ino terlihat kebingungan di area dansa.

Sakura berjalan menjauhi Ino dan Sai, ia menepuk keras pundak Sasuke. Lelaki itu seketika terkejut dan menatap kesal gadis merah muda itu. Sambil berdecak dan menjauhkan diri satu langkah dari arahnya berdiri semula.

"Hn! Apa?!" Kata Sasuke dengan galak, tangan kirinya mengelus pundak kanannya dengan cepat. Iris hijau itu lagi. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sakura bukannya takut, tapi matanya makin tegas. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kau harusnya tidak meninggalkan Ino!" Kata Sakura agak keras. "Ada apa sih denganmu?" Sakura menatap makin tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang di puja-puja teman-temanku sombongnya selangit!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "hn? Aku kemari bukan untuk berdansa dengan gadis itu. Ini adalah acara bersama, kalau ini semacam _blind date_, mungkin aku tidak meninggalkannya. MUNGKIN." Sasuke berkata sedikit lebar, Sakura sedikit terhenyak, "dan aku tidak peduli dengan Ino atau teman-temanmu di sekolah. Aku tidak pernah menyuruh mereka memuja-mujaku. Hn, menggelikan." Sasuke menusukkan kata-kata yang begitu tajam, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menolak dengan halus, apa kau tidak punya pikiran!? Kau begitu egois dan acara ini pasti batal." Sakura dan Sasuke tampak cekcok, dengan keputusan bersama Hinata dan Naruto menghentikan dansa singkat mereka dan menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Hei! Kalian ada apa sih?" Kata Naruto menghentikan perkelahian keduanya sejenak. Sakura masih mau menghujani Sasuke yang masih berwajah tenang-tenang saja. Sakura ingin sekali mencakar-cakar wajah yang sepertinya pura-pura tidak bersalah.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan Sakura dan berjalan pergi. "Sakura, Sasuke-**kun**, maafkan aku. Aku jadi membuat masalah. Aku tahu aku memaksamu Sasuke-**kun**. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja kok," kata Ino yang kini di bantu berjalan oleh Sai.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke, "hn, aku mau pulang. Kalau kalian masih ingin bersenang-senang, bersenang-senanglah sendiri." Kata Sasuke melangkah pergi. Sakura merasakan nafasnya memburu.

Ia tidak suka pria itu, terlalu egois! Sakura memberikan nomor ponselnya ke teman-temannya dan akan membicarakan itu nanti. Dan Sakura mengejar laki-laki yang sudah hampir menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Ino menangis dan ketiga temannya mencoba menenangkan mereka.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah muak. Kali ini tidak bisa ditutupi lagi, ia tidak suka gadis. Bukan berarti ia punya kelainan. Maksudnya gadis-gadis ababil yang mengerubunginya mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Melakukan berbagai versi cara agar membuatnya sedikit saja menoleh. Ada yang terlalu centil, galak, atau berpura-pura manis.

Yamanaka Ino contohnya. Ia terlalu berlebihan. _Dramaqueen_. Haruno Sakura? Ada apa dengan dia? Dasar gadis cerewet dan galak yang sok tahu. Ia jadi kesal, musnah sudah rasa aneh yang sempat meninggikan Sakura di pandangannya. Tipe **Tsundere**. Walaupun matanya memabukkan, parasnya membuatnya nyaman, dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti tadi, mungkin saja Sasuke tidak betah. Mungkin.

Semakin malam malah semakin ramai, Sasuke memelankan langkahnya diantara kerumunan orang yang berjalan berlawanan, ia sempat ditababrak seorang pria dan hampir terhuyung. Untunglah ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Pria aneh itu bukannya meminta maaf, malah melesat dengan cepat menghilang di kerumunan. Sasuke mendengus.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di dekat halte, disini ia akan menunggu Itachi atau orang rumah agar menjemputnya. Ia menguap karena ngantuk, kemudian dengan pelan ia meraba saku mantel kirinya. 'Hn? Ponsel, dimana ponselku?' Ia bertanya-tanya ketika ia tak menemukannya disana, dan dengan gegabah dan panik, Sasuke meraba saku kanan mantelnya. _'Tsk! __**Kuso**__!'_

Angin musim dingin terasa lebih menusuk malam ini, Sasuke melirik ke arah menara jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia mengepalkan tangan, jarak dari sini ke rumahnya cukup jauh. Dan ia tidak mengerti cara menggunakan jasa angkutan umum. "Ponselku tertinggal," Sasuke mengacak kepalanya yang terbungkus topi, dan mendengus kesal untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia ingat sekali menaruh benda itu diatas meja belajarnya di kamar. Dan lupa mengambilnya.

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Sasuke berjalan ke telpon umum. Ia menghela nafas lega, namun ia kembali teringat, kalau di dalam saku mantelnya tak ada satupun barang. Tunggu dulu! Sasuke ingat kalau tadi ia menaruhnya di saku mantel. "**Kuso**!" Sasuke menggeram dalam kesendiriannya, dilihatnya telpon umum itu terdapat tulisan _'out of order'_ Sasuke memukul keras benda tak bersamah itu, dan ia ingat orang tadi yang menabraknya. Berhati-hatilah dengan pencopet di malam Natal. Ia kembali ke halte, memikirkan seribu satu cara agar bisa kembali ke kerajaannya.

"Ternyata kau disini!" Suara tinggi dengan khas perempuan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumbernya, yang tak lain seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pendek, dengan nafas terenggah dan uap yang keluar seiring ia menghembuskan nafas lewat mulutnya. Haruno Sakura melepaskan topi rajutannya yang terlihat miring, dan menatap geram Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Apa kau tidak malu?" Tanya Sakura dengan galak, matanya hampir mirip permata zambrud berkilat dalam amarah. Bibirnya terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka.

"Hn, aku tidak _mood_," kata Sasuke duduk di kursi halte dan membiarkan gadis itu berputar dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia terlihat kesal, topi rajutannya masih bergelantungan ada di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Apa? Tidak _mood_? Kau pikir kita semua harus mengikuti _mood_'mu? Aku tidak _mood _saat melihatmu pertama kali, tapi aku tetap berada disana, setidaknya untuk menghargai kehadiran mereka." Kata Sakura lagi. Kini suaranya makin meninggi, dan orang-orang mulai melirik mereka. Sasuke membuang muka dan ia kini merasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan menatap bingung, mata bundarnya menjadi lebih jinak dan ia terlihat heran. "Hn, pinjam ponselmu." Ungkapnya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, apa katanya? Ponsel.

"Uchiha-**sama**, aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu! Jangan coba mengalihkan perhatian!" Omel Sakura lagi, Sasuke menatapnya sebal. Ia bangkit dan membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dengan spontan, namun Sasuke menarik lengannya agar kembali mendekat, tak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka yang dipaksa mepet oleh Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menjambak rambut merah jambu Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kyaaaa! I-**ittai**, i-**ittai**!"

"Dengar _pink_! Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan semua hal tentang hari ini. Jangan coba-coba memancingku dengan omelanmu seakan-akan semua ini salahku!"

Sasuke melepaskan jambakannya, dan Sakura hampir saja mencakarnya akibat ulahnya itu. Namun Sasuke kembali menyodorkan tangannya. "Hn, ponsel!" Pintanya galak. Sakura dengan ragu-ragu meronggoh kantong mantelnnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip _berwarna merah jambu, dengan berbagai _sticker 3D _yang bermodel lucu-lucu dengan bentuk unik di beberapa tempat.

Dengan mengeryit rendah, Sasuke merampas ponsel itu dan menekan beberapa nomor di ponsel itu. Sakura membelalak, mengetahui kalau Sasuke ingin menlepon, "jangan! Batrainya habis-" Sakura menutup bibirnya, dan merasakan suasana horor, ia gelagapan sendiri.

Sasuke merasakan keningnya mulai berkedut, merasakan kalau urat-uratnya mulai meradang di jidat kirinya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kesal seiring ia melihat layar ponsel yang menghitam, gadis ini membawa ponselnya yang tanpa daya. Ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sakura dan duduk di halte. Wajahnya kusut, menimang-nimang, apa yang mungkin ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menaiki angkutan umum, _taxi_? Ia akan mencobanya, tapi entahlah, ia tidak tahu caranya, ditambah kini dompetnya hilang. DAN IA LAPAR.

Sasuke berdeham seiring suara perutnya berbunyi, namun Sakura masih berdiri disana. Ia tersenyum geli mendengar suara perut kelaparan Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia kelepasan tertawa. Dan respon pria itu hanya mendengus pelan, ia bahkan belum sempat memesan apa-apa setiba di _cafe _tadi, karena Ino menyeret yang lainnya keluar sebelum ia melakukan tindakan mengisi perutnya yang memang kosong sejak tadi siang.

"Makanya, jangan sok jual mahal begitu. Kalau lapar, kita cari makanan saja," kata Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa, "ayo," kata Sakura lagi melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung bangkit.

"Hn, aku tidak akan kembali ke kelompok." Ujarnya memberi peringatan. Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Ino bilang ia diantar pulang Sai, dia mengirimiku pesan singkat tadi. Hinata dan Naruto mungkin akan berjalan-jalan sebentar," jelas Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan melepaskan topi rajutannya, membersihkan salju yang menempel seperti kutu disana.

Sakura terpana, ternyata rambut Sasuke yang halus jatuh ke bawah pada bagian depan, dan mencuat naik pada bagian belakang, berwarna segelap horizon biru. Membuatnya begitu spesial dengan manik hitam yang berkilat penuh keagungan. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak, dan memakai topinya lagi.

"Hn, dompetku dicopet, sekarang pakai uangmu dulu, nanti aku ganti." Gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan, Sakura terbengong-bengong, dicopet? Sakura mengejar Sasuke dan menarik lengan mantelnya.

"Apa? Dicopet? Kita harus lapor polisi, itu-"

"Hn, sudahlah. Tidak ada kartu kredit atau hal penting disana, hanya ada beberapa uang saja." Kata Sasuke santai, ia berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih terpaku, ia mengejar Sasuke, dan berjalan mengimbangi langkah berat nan lebar milik pemuda jakung itu. "Tunggu," Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura. "Kita bisa mencari telpon umum dulu?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapatkan titik cerah, ia lebih memilih pulang dari pada 'kencan' bersama gadis aneh ini, namun Sakura menggeleng, "jangkauan komunikasi telpon umum se-Konoha sedang dicabut, ingat? Kemarin lusa kan ada badai salju." Jelas Sakura pelan. Sasuke lupa, ia ingat kemarin bahwa sementara waktu fasilitas telpon umum tidak bisa digunakan, "memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Rumah, atau **Aniki**ku," ujar Sasuke malas, "hn, ponselku tertinggal, dompetku hilang, dan acara otaku gagal. Sempurna." Sakura mendengus, ia kemudian menaikkan bahunya. Ada apa sih dengan pria ini? Sombong, menyebalkan, galak, suka mengeluh lagi. Dasar.

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di sebuah restoran **ramen **yang terkenal seantro Konoha. **Ichiraku Ramen**. Keduanya duduk di bagian dalam restoran yang hampir penuh. Sakura memesankan dua **ramen **spesial ukuran sedang.

Selama menunggu pesanan, keduanya diam dalam kebisuan. Sakura yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja, dan Sasuke yang tampak memperbaiki posisi syalnya. Mata mereka bertemu ketika detik-detik terakhir ramen mereka tersaji.

"Hei, kau nanti mau pulang bersamaku? Kita bisa naik _taxi _sama-sama. Rumah kita bersebrangan, kan?" Tawar Sakura di tengah-tengah hidangan yang mulai di tata diatas meja oleh pelayan berpakaian tradisional. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Sasuke menatap mata hijau itu dalam-dalam. Ia menaikkan bahu.

"Hn, karena terpaksa," Sasuke menghela, "aku tidak menolak." Sakura mendengus, apa-apaan itu? _'Cih! Sombongnya!'_

"Hah? Ternyata begini sifat asli Sasuke-**kun **yang dipuja-puja di sekolah? Sungguh membuatku ingin memukulmu saking kerennya." Kata Sakura dengan sindiran yang membuat Sasuke menatap tajam.

"Hn, itu bukan masalahku." Kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia bisu dalam santapan malamnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau malam Natalnya di habiskan bersama gadis asing yang ternyata selama ini begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelas apa?" Tanya Sakura, ia mengambil gelas berisi air yang dinaungi es batu berbentuk balok kecil-kecil. Dan segera meminumnya, masih menunggu jawaban pria itu yang kini menatapnya heran.

_'Apa dia se'kuper itu? Sungguh, tidak mudah di percaya. Oh, harusnya aku tidak heran.' _Sasuke berguman dalam hati, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, "X-A," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku di kelas X-B, kelas reguler," ujar Sakura santai. Di sekolah mereka biasanya dibagi menjadi tiga kelas tiap angkatannya. Kelas Unggulan, Reguler, dan Beasiswa. A, B, dan C. Kelas unggulan biasanya berisi murid-murid cerdas dengan tingkat ekonomi kelas atas. Kelas Reguler biasanya berisi murid berkemampuan rata-rata tapi masih tetap dikatalogkan pintar, dengan tingkat ekonomi merata. Kelas Beasiswa biasanya berisi murid-murid jalur beasiswa, dimana disana terdapat banyak siswa berbakat, dan berkemampuan tinggi namun mempunyai masalah dalam ekonomi.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam, ia menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen tanpa sisa. Dan Sakura terbengong-bengong, laki-laki memang predator makanan yang luar biasa. Mereka bisa menghabiskan segunung mie dengan sekali telan. Oke, itu berlebihan! Tapi setidaknya bisa kalian ungkapkan seperti itu.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan topi rajutannya karena gerah, mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya, dan menyisirnya dengan kelima jari kirinya. Sakura mengunyah sisa terakhir dan tiba-tiba, ide aneh terbesit di kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"**Ne**, **ne**! Sasuke-**kun**," panggil Sakura akhirnya, Sasuke menoleh, dan melihat Sakura sejenak. "Kau tahu? Selagi kita disini, kita bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam lagi disini kan? Aku masih punya sisa uang, kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar kan? Mau tidak?" Ajak Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "hn, kalau kau mau kencan denganku, bilang saja. Tidak usah menggunakan modus menjijikkan seperti itu," ledek Sasuke. Sakura merasakan matanya berkejit marah.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja sekarang." Rajuk Sakura bangkit, dan menaruh uang sebesar bon yang di berikan diatas meja. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keduanya masih bisu-bisu saja, dan Sakura sepertinya sudah lelah bersikap baik dengan pria itu. Menyebalkan. Mereka berdua berhenti ketika menara jam berdenting menunjukkan pukul dua belas, Sakura merasakan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia bertepuk tangan gembira sendirian, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "_christmast wish_! **Kami-sama**! Semoga keluarga dan teman-temanku diberikan umur yang panjang, semoga aku bisa semakin rajin belajar, semoga mulai hari ini semua akan berjalan lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan kumohon agar sifat jelek Uchiha Sasuke-**kun **bisa segera berkurang seiring semua doaku terkabul!" Sakura merasakan ia hampir tertawa mendengar gumaman tak jelas Sasuke di sampingnya yang merasa tak terima. Tapi keduanya tetap berjalan beriringan.

Sasuke berhenti, menatap ke arah jendela kaca toko, tempat keduanya tadi sempat bertabrakan. Gambaran patung itu ironis sekali. Punya keluarga saling melengkapi begitu sungguh menyenangkan pastinya. Sasuke menghela nafas, dan mendapati Sakura terbengong-bengong menatapnya. Menatap ke arah dirinya lalu ke arah toko. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya, "aku tahu! Kau pasti ingin berbelanja di toko ini kan? Ayo masuk!" Sakura mendorong punggung lebar Sasuke dan memaksanya masuk ke sebuah toko cindera mata yang menjual berbagai hal-hal menarik penuh diskon.

Sakura hampir lupa, "oh iya! Aku harus membelikan **Tou-san**, **Kaa-san**, dan Momoi hadiah Natal!" Sakura berkata dengan heboh, ia menarik lengan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam rak-rak dimana terdapat berbagai pilihan hadiah. Sasuke hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Ia sebenarnya merasa repot juga jadi teman belanja gadis berisik ini. Sesekali gadis itu menanyakan berbagai hal yang begitu aneh, meminta pendapatnya tentang berbagai hal.

"Kau bagaimana Sasuke-**kun**? Tidak memberi hadiah **Tou-san**mu? **Kaa-san**mu? **Aniki**mu?" Tanya Sakura, "aku bawa uang yang cukup untuk membeli beberapa hadiah lagi. Mau?" Tawar Sakura, Sasuke terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak," Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap ragu Sakura, "bisakah kita pulang," gerutu Sasuke. Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Hm, kau ini tidak asyik sama sekali, sekarang aku rasa warna merah cocok untuk momoi," Sakura berpikir panjang menyambit sebuah bungkusan yang Sasuke ragu isinya apa. Namun akhirnya keduanya berjalan ke kasir.

"Momoi, hn? Adikmu?" Sasuke mengekori Sakura, dan mengantri bersama.

"Bukan, anjingku." Sasuke merasakan matanya memanas, nafasnya berderu. Ia ingin memasukkan gadis ini ke mulut buaya agar di telan bulat-bulat. "Aku tidak punya saudara, ibuku keguguran dua kali. Kau pasti senang ya punya Itachi-**san**."

Sasuke menatap kepala gadis di depannya. Ia menghela nafas dan menaikkan satu alisnya, "hn? Kau tahu **Aniki**ku?" Heran karena Sakura tahu kakaknya tapi Sakura tidak pernah tahu tentang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, **Aniki**mu tidak seperti kau. Dia ramah dan baik hati." Puji Sakura, Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahu.

"Hn. Asalkan jangan naksir dia, aku tidak mau punya calon ipar cerewet sepertimu. Lagi pula **Aniki**ku sudah punya pacar." Sindir Sasuke. Sakura berbalik dan menghantam pelan bahu Sasuke dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan asal bicara," sanggah Sakura, ia mencibir dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "sejauh ini belum ada orang yang benar-benar kutaksir." Curhat Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus bosan, "urusanku?" Sakura membuang muka kesal. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

Keduanya berdiri di meja kasir, dan tiba-tiba mereka mendapatkan sepasang _couple ring_, hadiah bagi pelanggan ke seratus hari ini. Sakura bersorak riang, Sasuke menutup telinganya. Para penjaga toko hanya tersenyum-senyum pada Sasuke. Kagum karena ketampanannya, dan tergelitik atas dua kelakuan remaja yang mereka kira sepasang kekasih.

Setelah di luar toko, Sakura mengulurkan satu cincin kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan merenggut tak mengerti. "Hadiah natal, semoga dengan berlingkarnya cincin ini di tanganmu, bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke-**kun **menjadi lebih baik." Sakura merampas tangan Sasuke dan memaksakan cincin besar itu menyelinap di jari manisnya. Dan kebetulan sangat pas sekali. Sasuke mendengus, dan walaupun ia sangat ingin melepaskan cincin itu, tapi ia tak melakukannya.

Sasuke merampas cincin satunya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura, "hn, semoga seiring cincin ini terpasang, Haruno Sakura berhenti cerewet." Sakura memajukan bibirnya. Dan detik terakhir gadis itu memekik, pergi ke dagang gula kapas yang ada di seberang toko tadi.

"Sasuke-**kun**, mau beli tidak?"

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hn, kapan pulangnya?"

.

.

.

Sakura sempat membeli balon, dan sebuah gula kapas sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan **Konoha Town Square** dengan _taxi_. Selama perjalanan, Sakura terkantuk, matanya setengah terpejam, tangan kirinya memegang kantung berisi banyak hadiah, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam pegangan gula kapas yang tersisa beberapa bagian, karena sudah berhasil dimakan oleh si pemilik.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela _taxi_, namun lamunannya berhenti ketika ia teringat isi doa Sakura. Setiap bagian, membuatnya sedikit iri. Sakura mengatakan itu dengan ringan dan hati tulus. Dan Sasuke tersentak ketika kepala mungil itu menumpukan kelelahannya di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus, ia mendorong kepala Sakura dengan lengannya.

"Kasihan pacarmu, dia lelah sekali. Biarlah dia bersandar di pundakmu." Suara supir _taxi _menyadarkan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin membenarkan namun bapak-bapak paruh baya itu kembali berucap, "kalian manis sekali, memakai cincin _couple _seperti itu, aku jadi ingat aku dan istriku dulu," kata supir itu, Sasuke melirik cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya dan di jari manis Sakura. Oh, apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba melupakan semuanya.

Sasuke tersenyum masam, mengingat tadi mereka yang akhirnya jadi berjalan-jalan sekitar **Konoha Town Square**. Dan Sakura memenangkan cincin _couple _gratisan yang didapatkannya ketika memborong hadiah Natal. Dan Sasuke'lah yang dinobatkan memakai pasangan satunya. Sasuke tidak menolak, ia hanya mendengus bahkan memakaikan cincin satunya lagi pada Sakura.

Dengan pelan Sasuke menarik Sakura kembali, merengkuhnya dalam perjalanan beberapa saat. Mungkin perasaan aneh itu akan menghilang seiring mereka sampai di rumah. Ya, mungkin.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto merasakan ia begitu bersemangat. Kini ia punya nomor ponsel Sakura, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia maunya menghabiskan malam Natal dan merayakan sisa-sisa malam romantis itu dengan Haruno Sakura. Sungguh, Naruto terpana ketika gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan Naruto saat pertama kalinya ia merasakan kalau ia begitu ingin membahagiakan Sakura. Ya hanya Sakura. Gadis itu tak mempunyai tubuh tinggi yang indah, ia terbilang agak pendek namun pipi menggumpalnya yang manis melengkapi senyumnya.

Semua itu kesalahan besar, ketika Sakura akhirnya berhasil menghilang ketika mengejar Sasuke. Sialan pria egois itu. Membuat rencana hancur dan membawa gadis impiannya pergi. Ia tak keberatan jika harus berakhir menghabiskan malam Natalnya bersama Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu cantik, anggun, dan manis juga. Tapi Naruto tak pernah ambil pusing, walaupun sebenarnya gadis pemalu itu hampir berkali-kali salah tingkah jika berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Huwwwaaa! Hinata-**chan**, rumahmu besar sekali-**dattebayo**!" kata Naruto setelah mengantar Hinata sampai rumah, dan ternyata jarak rumah Naruto dan Hinata hanya beberapa blok.

"A-**arigatou **Na-Naruto-**kun**, sudah ma-mau mengantarku." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas seiring setiap inci gerakan yang pria itu ciptakan.

"Hehe, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku pulang dulu ya Hinata-**chan**!_ Bye-bye_!" Naruto melambai dan berjalan pergi, Hinata menghela nafas, dan memasuki rumah besar bergaya tradisional. Ini rumah besar milik keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga terkenal dengan berbagai bidang seni.

Namun belum beberapa langkah ia masuk ke dalam rumah, dua orang pria yang ia kenal berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tegas. Beberapa pelayan ikut serta ada di belakangnya. Ia meremas jemarinya menggantikan gemetar yang hampir menyerang kakinya.

Pria bersurai coklat panjang yang hampir terlihat mirip, namun yang membedakan hanya usia. Hyuuga Hiashi, pria berumur lima puluh tujuh tahun itu adalah ayah dari gadis yang kini menatap takut-takut. Sementara pria yang ada di sebelahnya lagi adalah Hyuuga Neji, sepupu sang gadis, sekaligus tunangannya.

"**Otou-sama**, Neji-**san**, maaf membuat kalian menungguku sampai selarut ini." Kata Hinata dengan suara melemah, namun tak terbata.

"Hm, masuk dan langsung tidur. Jangan melakukan hal lain lagi." Perintah Hiashi, membuat Hinata mengangguk dalam-dalam. Angin malam menusuk, pipi Hinata memerah, matanya menampung bulir kristal yang hampir pecah terbebas. Ia merasa yang hanya bisa mencerminkan dirinya adalah suara retakan di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sai hampir menyelesaikan sketsanya, ia terus menggambar selama beberapa jam terakhir, siluetnya kini tenggelam dalam lautan emosi yang terluap seiring bayangan itu mencoba memudar. Sebuah gambaran mimpi yang coba ia raih. Ia menemukan inspirasinya ketika ia melihat langsung objek yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan warna merah muda dari tabung cat, ia memoleskannya pada bagian mahkota sang gadis. Mengukirnya halus, dan akhirnya jari kelingkingnya mencolek cat hijau, dan mulai mengukir warna bagai kilauan permata itu pada matanya. Semua terlihat hidup, melihat hasil karyanya yang setengah jadi, hampir sempurna. Sai hanya perlu tahu apa yang gadis itu pandang, memandang apa dia? Pemandangan padang rumput kah? Sehingga ia memandang itu dengan begitu sederhana namun berharga.

Sai merasakan tubuhnya goyah, ketika ia membayangkan gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Apa itu? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aneh rasanya. Seperti rasa buat anggur yang dikulum, saat terpecah, giginya mengoyak dagingnya, merasakan kemanisan menjalar memenuhi mulutnya. Cinta, menjalar memenuhi setiap robekan kanvas yang tercecer di lantai.

Sai tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

**'Tak'**

"Pink! Bangun!" Sebuah jitakan manis melayang di jidat _**ehem**_-lebar-_**ehem **_Sakura belum juga membuat gadis itu terbangun, ia malah membenarkan posisi dan memeluk Sasuke lebih dalam. Suara berat Sasuke yang cukup keras juga tidak mampu membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Dengan keputusan terakhir Sasuke mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras sampai hampir terlepasnya pelukan dengan posisi memalukan itu.

Perlahan mata hijau cerah itu terbuka perlahan, keluar dari sangkarnya, mengnyingsing hari yang sudah mau matang dengan sedikit masih ingin kembali terpejam. Namun ia akhirnya bangun juga. Sasuke refleks melepaskan rangkulannya, gadis itu mengucek-ngucek mata dengan bibir maju tak suka. Tangan kecil gadis itu menggenggam erat mantel Sasuke, untuk dijadikan topangan. Ia melirik jam pada _dashboard _mobil _taxi_, pukul setengah dua pagi.

"Hn, sudah sampai, bayar sana." Kata Sasuke, ia berdeham dan menatap supir _taxi _yang tersenyum ramah.

Sakura dengan wajah kusutnya mengeluarkan dompet merah jambu dengan pita-pita dan membayar tagihan. Keduanya keluar, dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. "**Kaa-san**! **Kaa-san**! Bukakan pintunya!" Pekik Sakura dengan ganas, menyadari kalau pintu pagarnya terkunci. Sasuke yang baru saja mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, menunggu dengan sabar. Ia melirik rumah gadis itu, berbeda jauh dengannya. Rumah Sasuke luasnya lima kali dari rumah Sakura, sungguh kontras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu gerbang kayu rumah Sasuke terbuka. Para pelayan kembali menyambutnya dengan hormat. Walaupun sebagian mereka mengenakan pakaian tidur. Sementara Sakura sudah hampir tertidur di dekat pagar, namun Haruno Mebuki segera datang dan mengomelinya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merasakan matanya terasa berat, langkahnya memelan, hidungnya sulit bernafas, dan paru-parunya sesak. Akibat jalan-jalan di malam Natal membuatnya terserang virus flu. Dan sekarang, menjelang liburan akhir tahun ia harus bersekolah untuk melihat hasil nilainya di cawu kedua.

Ia akhirnya berhasil sampai ke kelasnya yang sudah hampir terisi penuh. Mereka semua terlihat gaduh. Sakura membuka pintu geser kelas itu, membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya. Sejenak mereka diam, dan sepertinya mereka tampak tak suka. Bisik-bisik iri mulai menyelimuti satu ruangan itu, dimana di dominasi para murid perempuan.

Seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arah Sakura dengan wajah kesal, ia mempunyai postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang sangat seksi, perut rata, dada menonjol. Wajahnya putih bersih, rambutnya dicat merah nyentrik, dengan kacamata ber'_frame _merah terang pula.

"Sakura, aku tidak menyangka!" Pekiknya histeris, Sakura mengerjap. Kini ia merasakan hal menakutkan. Ia mundur selangkah. Namun ternyata ia malah menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya.

Dan mata Sakura bertemu orang itu, mereka lama bertatapan. Rasanya seperti karamel, jika kau bertemu seseorang yang begitu ingin kau temui, dia orang yang bersamamu saat _Chrismast Eve_. Walaupun kalian hanya tak sempat bertatap muka selama hari Natal kemarin, mereka sebenarnya merasakan perasaan ganjal. Karena kalian merasa bahagia, aneh bukan? Bahagia karena seseorang yang baru kau kenal selama beberapa jam.

"Sasuke-**kun**?"

"Hn?"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan, mereka saling tatap. Tap percaya kalau mereka bisa bertemu secepat ini di sekolah, dulunya mereka yang tak pernah saling memperhatikan, dan sekarang setelah mereka bertemu di acara pertemuan **otaku**, mereka jadi seperti bisa langsung menemukan satu sama lain.

Sakura beralih ke jari manis Sasuke, dimana ia memasangkan cincin itu, masih ada. Sasuke melirik kesepuluh jemari Sakura, dan ia melihat benda berkilau itu masih disana. Sakura menyeringai, Sasuke membuang muka sambil menggaruk kepala.

"A-aku tak percaya ini! Teman-teman! Dugaanku benar! Dua hari lalu saat malam Natal, Sasuke-**kun **_**'kita' **_kencan dengan Haruno Sakura! Dan mereka sekarang berpacaran!"

Sakura tersentak karena keterkejutannya mendengar ucapan Karin, sementara Sasuke hanya menoleh malas sambil menguap pelan. Semua gadis-gadis mengerubungi Sakura dan Sasuke. Melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, tiada henti dan tiada ampun.

"Sasuke-**kun**? Apa benar?"

"Kyaaa! Lihat! Mereka pakai _couple ring_!"

"Apa?!"

"Haruno sialan!"

"Sakura apa benar?"

"Tu-tunggu! Semua itu salah paham!"

"Hn," semua diam ketika Sasuke angkat bicara. Mereka -_fans _Sasuke- dengan mata berbinar dan penuh harap, memohon agar apa yang terucap dari bibir seksi -menurut _fans _Sasuke- Sasuke tidak mengecewakan mereka. Pria itu tak peduli, dengan segala harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi, Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka tanpa membahas apa-apa yang sudah menjadi hipotesis mereka.

"Tsk, aku lupa benda bodoh ini," bisik Sasuke sembari mencoba melepaskan cincin aneh itu. "**Kuso**!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cincin yang kelewat 'pas' di jari manisnya, dan akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga-

"Yo! Sasuke!" Sasuke berhenti mengutak-atik jarinya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru menghampirinya dari belakang, "tadi ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya, tentu saja tangannya yang masih berisi cincin. "Hn, biasalah," jawab Sasuke tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, karena hal yang sama sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, dimana penggemarnya heboh sendiri dan membuat suatu 'skandal' yang tak masuk akal.

"Aku tahu, tapi fotomu sudah di tempel di papan mading," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap heran Shikamaru. Otaknya berputar, foto? Foto apa? "Fotomu, dengan gadis merah muda tadi. Kalian saling memasangkan cincin," Sasuke hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Namun ia segera mengendalikan diri.

"Hn? Biarkan sajalah," Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing mengenai masalah ini. Toh yang rugi bukan dirinya, yang di serang habis-habisan pasti Sakura.

"Hoi, hoi, Sasuke. Kau kejam sekali, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Haruno-**san**? Dia bakal habis lho." Goda Shikamaru menyusul Sasuke yang mulai berjalan.

"Hn, biarkan sajalah," Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya, namun ada sedikit keraguan di dalam nada suaranya. Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar kencan di _Chrismast Eve_?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn, tidak, hanya kebetulan." Kata Sasuke pelan, ia jadi benar-benar ragu-ragu, ia melirik ke belakang saru. Melihat Sakura sudah di kerubungi gadis-gadis penggemarnya dari segala angkatan. Dan pucuk kepala merah jambu itu sudah tenggelam di antara tibunan para fansnya.

"Kau harus menolongnya, walaupun itu akan merepotkan." Shikamaru berjalan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kerumunan itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah jemarinya yang diliingkarkan cincin.

Ia menghela nafas, "**kuso**!"

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

**Greetings Minna-san!**

**Ini dia chapter 2, maaf ya kalau kalian menunggu lama. Dan chapter 2 ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kemarin juga sempet ada typoo, tapi saya sudah tangani XD.**

**Special Thanks for all Reviewers.**

**AnnisaHM, Fran Fryn Kun, fa vanadium, Cherry Chan, akasuna no ei-chan, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Shich Hzr, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, Dian-chan, Eky-chan, Natsuyakiko32, Canthy, Rinachan, karimahbgz, , Rannada Youichi, Hime Kazekhawa, Puput mochito, , endless night, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami****.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Berawal dari pertemuan para otaku yang direncanakan di Internet. Haruno Sakura jadi terlibat Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi idola sekolahnya. "Tunggu! Kita satu sekolah?" Sebuah kisah manis yang dibumbui romansa, persahabatan, dan keluarga.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3:

Mata kelam bak batu pualam itu masih saja mengawasi keberadaan kerumunan yang makin ramai saja. Uchiha Sasuke merasakan mata kirinya berdenyut ketika berbondong-bondong kakak kelas dengan make-up '_over_' ikut serta dalam pengeroyokan gadis malang itu. Menolong? Jangan harap! Itu akan lebih berbahaya, bisa-bisa menghilangkan nyawa dan harga diri.

Sasuke hanya mengerjap ketika muncul sebuah bayangan merah jambu yang melesak diantara betis-betis gadis-gadis ababil itu. Dan ketika itu benar-benar keluar kerumunan, Sasuke bisa langsung tahu kalau mahluk berambut pendek acak-acakan itu adalah Sakura. Dengan mantel cokelat dimana dua kancingnya putus paksa, dan kaos kaki yang melorot sampai batas tulang kering, Sakura terlihat seperti korban pengeroyokan asli. Tanpa luka dan memar tentunya.

Mata hijau itu menatap nanar di balik surai kusut merah jambunya, membenci pria yang hanya bengong atas kesialannya. Dalam hati Sakura sudah mengutuki Sasuke karena tidak menolongnya, walaupun Sasuke merasa ia tak punya hutang apa-apa lagi. Secara hutang uangnya sudah ia kembalikan dengan menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya pergi mengantarkan sejumlah uang ke keluarga Haruno.

Tanpa merasa iba, simpati, apalagi kasihan, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang berusaha berdiri. Sasuke hampir tertegun, gadis itu keseleo rupanya, baiklah tak ada salahnya menambah pahala dengan menolong gadis itu. Namun Sasuke kalah cepat! "Hentikaaaannn!" Pekik sebuah suara tinggi yang keras membuat kerumunan itu hening sejenak.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan bergidik ngeri mendapati seorang kakak kelas yang cukup populer belakangan ini. Tentu saja karena laki-laki beralis tebal itu dinobatkan sebagai copy cat dari Gai-**sensei**. Guru olahraga terhebat -sekaligus terheboh- sepanjang masa.

"Sakura-**san**! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Pekiknya dengan heboh, ia menerobos kerumunan. Namun ia hanya melongo, tidak mendapati mahluk yang ia cari disana.

"A-**ano**, Lee-**senpai**, aku disini..." Kata Sakura yang ternyata sudah terduduk lesu di luar kerumunan. Sasuke menepuk dahinya yang ditutupi poni.

Rock Lee, kakak kelas dengan seribu energi dengan sigap menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura-**san**! Maafkan aku! Aku terlambat!" Katanya penuh haru, membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya hampir mati merinding. Kelakuan salah seorang anggota osis yang berambut bob itu memang terkenal berlebihan, dan katanya ia naksir adik kelas yang namanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Sakura yang ini.

"A-**aa**, aku baik-baik saja kok Lee-**senpai**." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Lee. Sasuke mendengus, oke masalah selesai. "Aww!" Sasuke kembali berbalik, gadis itu kembali tersungkur, dan setelah gadis itu terjatuh kembali ke tanah, muncul seorang pria lain di balik kerumunan. Itu dia, sang ketua osis. Hyuuga Neji.

"Lee, catat semua nama murid perempuan ini. Lalu serahkan nama-nama mereka ke ruang guru," katanya dengan suara rendah, gadis-gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Kalau sudah ketua osisnya angkat bicara, bukan main-main! Mereka akan dapat masalah!

"**Hai**!" Kata Lee, segera memojokkan bergumpalan gadis-gadis yang sudah jinak kembali. Neji menghampiri Sakura, dan di belakang Neji sudah ada Tenten, salah satu kakak kelas osis juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-**chan**?" Tanya Tenten, ia memeriksa pergelangan kaki Sakura yang membengkak, selain osis, gadis berambut cokelat bercepol dua itu adalah anggota kesehatan sekolah juga.

"Hm, cuma sedikit keseleo kok," kata Sakura. Sasuke berhenti bernafas sejenak, ia menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati tiga orang itu, dan segera berjongkok di samping Sakura. Sakura menatapnya kesal, "apa?"

"Hn, aku akan membawanya ke ruang UKS," kata Sasuke, dan detik berikutnya Tenten sudah lemas di tempat. Tampaknya penggemar Sasuke tak memandang bulu, sampai gadis _tomboy _dan merupakan osis wanita tertegas seperti Tenten, juga menyukai Sasuke.

Hyuuga Neji, menatap laki-laki berambut mencuat itu tak suka. Neji kenal betul siapa pria yang kini mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang meronta ingin turun. Sekilas, mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, dan keduanya memancarkan aura tak suka. Namun, Sasuke sudah berlalu, dan Sakura tetap masih tidak bisa diam.

Biasalah rival. Dulunya Neji adalah idola sekolah, namun sejak kedatangan Sasuke, semua lenyap.

"Kyyaaaa! Sasuke-**kun**! Harusnya aku yang kau gendong!"

"Waaaa! Sudah kubilang mereka pacaran!"

"Tidakkkkk!"

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Sasuke menunggu Sakura agar mau berbalik menghadapnya. Tetap saja Sakura tidak mau menatapnya dan terus membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan. Setelah menerima hasil ujian, dan ternyata Sasuke merupakan juara pertama, dan Sakura juara ke dua puluh, Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura untuk menungguinya dalam diam.

"Keluarlah! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat lagi denganmu!" Kata Sakura pada akhirnya, "sini! Cincinnya kembalikan!" Kata Sakura menodongkan tangannya saja, masih tak mau juga berbalik. Sasuke yang duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba sadar. Sasuke tak mau angkat bicara.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sasuke melepaskan cincin itu. Agak susah memang, tapi akhirnya benda aneh itu lepas juga. Ada perasaan mengganjal yang begitu merusak hatinya. "Hn, kau kuantar pulang saja," Sasuke memasukkan kembali cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Sakura membelalak.

"Tidak! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Kata Sakura, ia mengkakukan dirinya. Akan bertindak nekat jika Sasuke menggendongnya lagi, tak akan ragu Sakura akan melayangkan jurus tinju super kuatnya yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya dulu kalau ada laki-laki yang menggodanya.

"Hn, aku tidak akan menggendongmu lagi, kau berat, jadi bangun sekarang." Kata Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik, dan mau tak mau akhirnya mereka bertatapan juga.

"Tidak! Pergi sana!" Bentak Sakura galak, Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Dengan sigap Sasuke bangun, dan bukannya malah melesat keluar. Sasuke malah mengangkat tubuh Sakura lagi.

Gadis itu meronta, dan berhasil menjambak rambut Sasuke. "Diamlah!" Kata Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya dan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Sakura berhasil menjalankan jurus mematikan lainnya.

"Turunkan aku! Jangan gendong aku lagi!" Pekik Sakura, para murid lainnya melihat mereka dengan ragu sambil berbisik.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan menuju ke halaman depan sekolah. Terparkirlah mobil limo hitam, dimana seorang supir sudah membukakakn pintu dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Wah-wah, Sakura-**san**, tumben ikut dengan Sasuke-**sama**," kata pria paruh baya, wajahnya tersenyum, sedikit uban putih menghiasi rambutnya yang ditarik ke belakang.

"Hn, dia keseleo," Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di jok belakang, lalu menatap supirnya heran, "Takenaga, kau kenal _pinky _ini?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-**sama**. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak tahu mengenal tetangga sendiri." Jelas pria bernama Takenaga Ishida itu sambil tersenyum. Dan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah mendengus.

Apa ia satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau gadis itu selama ini ada di dekatnya?

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, gadis itu membuka pintu tanpa Takenaga. Ia segera bergerak keluar, walaupun jalannya tertaih dan sedikit menyeret. "Terimakasih, Uchiha-**kun**, _**Oji**_-**san**," Sakura membungkuk, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apa katanya? Uchiha-**kun**?

Sasuke segera keluar dan memanggil nama gadis itu, "Sakura," gadis itu berhenti berjalan, dan menoleh tak suka, "hn, kenapa kau marah?" Sasuke hampir saja menjerit histeris ketika merasakan dirinya terlihat bodoh dengan pertanyaan bodohnya! Tapi bagaimana mungkin seseorang sekeren Sasuke bisa menjerit, lupakan.

Sakura memandang laki-laki itu dengan wajah tak percaya, hampir saja mencakar wajah tampan alami pria di depannya. Namun ia menahannya dengan sekali pengendalian diri, sekilas bisa dilihat rok seragam sekolahnya sudah hampir sobek karena ia remas keras dari tadi. "Tidak, sana pulanglah!" Seru Sakura dengan suara tertahan.

Sasuke tampak bingung, kemudian menaikkan bahunya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas sejenak, nampaknya ia bakalan banyak berhutang dengan gadis ini, entahlah, Sakura selalu membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang merasa bersalah. "Hn, liburan semester," suara berat Sasuke membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan dan berhenti berjalan, "hn, aku punya penginapan di Kiri," Sakura merasakan alisnya bergelombang saking kesalnya, pria ini berbicaranya patah-patah seperti itu.

"Apa? Jelaskan sediki kalau bicara, **baka**!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah kusut dan sangat kesal.

"Tsk! Menggantikan acara **otaku **yang baru-baru ini, bagaimana? Liburan di penginapanku yang ada di Kiri? Biaya aku yang akan tanggung semuanya!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada suara ragu-ragu, ia berpikir sejenak, tentu saja tak akan jadi masalah. Sasuke belum pernah mengajak temannya berlibur bersama, namun setelah apa yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tak enak hati juga.

Sakura membiarkan wajah cemberutnya terus terpasang sampai beberapa detik setelah ia mencerna semuanya, ia tersenyum dan melompat hingga akhirnya Sasuke rela menyerahkan bantuan untuk menahan tubuh Sakura. Kalau kakinya yang terkilir itu menghantam tanah, bisa jadi kaki gadis itu patah, dan Sasuke akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar.

"Benarkah? Ayo masuk! Kita umumkan di forum sama-sama," Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. Dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Takenaga dan mengangguk, menandakan kalau ia akan mampir sebentar.

Sasuke memasuki rumah minimalis yang begitu terasa sederhana itu. Sakura berteriak mengucapkan salam yang di balas dengan suara meredam oleh ibunya. Tidak begitu banyak barang yang ada di sana, semuanya tertata rapi dan bersih tanpa debu. "_**Kaa**_**-san** terlalu suka bersih-bersih," kata Sakura dengan senyuman lebar. Kemudian Sasuke melintasi koridor dan melewati dapur, berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendapatkan wanita berumur empat puluhan yang duduk di sofa menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Sakura, kau membawa teman rupanya," kata Haruno Mebuki dengan ragu-ragu, matanya menyapu dan menatap intens ke Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu lama di kamar," kata Mebuki lagi, memperingatkan anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

Sakura hampir saja melotot, ia mendengus, "aku akan mengambil _laptop_, kau bisa duduk bersama _**Kaa**_**-san** disana," pinta Sakura seraya mendorong punggung Sasuke ke arah ruang tengah. Gadis itu lenyap, menghilang di balik tangga.

Sasuke menatap Mebuki canggung, sementara wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum. "Duduklah nak," tawar Mebuki sambil bangkit, hendak membuatkan teh untuk tamu anaknya. Sasuke membungkuk sebentar, kemudian mengambil tempat di seberang Mebuki. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Mebuki sebelum benar-benar pergi ke dapur.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawan Sasuke pelan. Ia jadi grogi sendiri. Mebuki tersenyum lebih terang sekarang.

"Oh, kau anak dari keluarga Uchiha rupanya," dari nada bicara Mebuki, nampaknya Sasuke merasakan kalau tidak ada rasa yang begitu berkesan. Mebuki tidak memberikan jawaban lebih lagi, ia segera berlalu.

Teh disiapkan di sebuah cangkir keramik hias, disertakan beberapa gula balok yang diletakkan diatas mangkuk kaca bermotif serupa. Mebuki meninggalkan Sasuke ketika Sakura datang beberapa detik kemudian, ia membawa _laptop_nya serta ponsel merah jambunya yang di timpa diatas laptop itu.

"Coba tebak, Ino dan Hinata sudah setuju dengan rencana kita!" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, 'kita' katanya? Yang membuat rencana kan Sasuke, gadis itu kan cuma ikut-kut saja! "Tapi aku belum mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto dan Sai, ponsel mereka tidak aktif," Sakura menggaruk dahinya yang terasa gatal.

"Hn, akhirnya ponsel itu berguna juga ya?" Sindir Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Perlahan Sasuke senang juga memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya yang sudah berganti pakaian dari seragam sekolah menjadi sebuah kaos santai dan celana pendek. Sakura kini sibuk mengetikkan sederet kalimat yang begitu panjang dan berlebihan, membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit kesal.

"Selesai," kata Sakura, ia menyodorkan _laptop_nya ke Sasuke, "giliranmu!" Pekiknya tertahan, Sasuke melongo.

"Apanya?" Tanyanya gusar, sebenarnya ia heran juga kenapa gadis ini malah mengajaknya ke rumah miliknya? Sementara perlahan Sakura menatap kesal padanya, Sasuke masih berharap Sakura menjelaskan sedikit apa maksudnya, namun beberapa menit berlalu Sakura masih menatapnya kesal, "apa?" Ulang Sasuke sembari menatap bingung ke _laptop _berwarna merah jambu itu.

"Aku kan sudah membuat pembukaannya, sekarang kau tulis dimana dan kapan rencananya," kata Sakura dengan malas, "dasar, tampan tapi telmi," gerutunya dalam reruntukan. Sasuke mendelik, namun Sakura buru-buru membuang muka.

.

.

.

Yamana Ino baru saja selesai mengerjakan cat kuku terakhir pada kelingking kirinya yang kini sudah berwarna biru cerah. Liburan semester menanti dan tiba-tiba sebuah pemberitahuan grup membuatnya hampir berjoget dalam kegembiraan. Ia berulang kali membaca kalimat yang di post oleh akun Sakura, dan isinya tentang acara liburan di penginapan milik Sasuke.

Buru-buru ia mengetikkan kata-kata dengan tanda capslock dengan semangat, dan tetap bersikap tidak berlebihan. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba menjadi normal, walaupun sekarang melihat profil akun Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya teringat wajah rupawan Sasuke yang terpahat begitu menggoda.

Ino hampir saja kelupaan, kalau Hyuuga Hinata akan segera datang ke rumahnya untuk rencana liburan. Ino segera berlarian di rumah mewahnya yang bertingkat dua namun luas itu dengan tangan masih diangin-anginkan. Ia mendengar deruan mesin mobil sudah terdengar ketika ia hendak membuka pintu sebelum pelayan-pelayannya menyambut Hinata duluan.

Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati gadis berammbut panjang itu berada di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia melirik ke arah mobil, dimana Hyuuga Neji ada di kursi kemudi. Menatapnya datar di balik jendela, Hinata mengangguk dan Neji pun berlalu.

"Neji-**senpai **masih saja kaku seperti itu ya, dasar," Ino membiarkan dirinya sekedar basa basi, namun ia segera mengajak Hinata masuk, dan dalam perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan niat terselubungnya. "Jadi, Hinata... Neji-**senpai **satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-**kun **kan? Apa katanya?"

Hinata tampak ragu-ragu sebentar, ia kemudian menjelaskan dengan suara tertahan, "hm, Neji-_**nii**_**san **tidak begitu akrab dengan Sasuke-**kun**. Katanya, Sasuke-**kun **adalah orang yang populer di sekolah, tapi tadi katanya ada keributan yang menyangkut Sasuke-**kun**, dan Sakura-**chan**..." Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya, Ino sedikit menoleh ketika mendengar nama Sakura menyelip diantara cerita Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Ino.

"Sakura-**chan **dan Sasuke-**kun **katanya punya hubungan spesial, tadi Sasuke-**kun **sampai menggendong Sakura-**chan **ke UKS dan mengantarnya pulang," jelas Hinata yang nampaknya menyadarkan kekhawatiran Ino. Pantas saja post liburan itu Sakura yang mengirimkannya padahal Sasuke yang menyediakan tempat. Apa benar mereka jadi dekat? Tidak! Ino tidak boleh posesif, ia harus membuktikannya. Ya! Tiga hari lagi, ketika mereka akan pergi ke puncak!

.

.

.

Naruto memegang bola basketnya, dan berkali-kali melemparnya ke udara dalam posisi terlentang malas diatas ranjang, kemudian menangkapnya mantap. Bunyi lagu-lagu dengan rap yang mengalir lewat headphonennya berirama sampai ia merasakan telapak kakinya yang bebas bergerak-gerak naik turun mengikuti tenpo musik.

Lemparan terakhir meleset karena bocah berambut pirang itu langsung dikejutkan oleh getaran hebat ponselnya. Bola oranye itu dengan naasnya menghantam permukaan hidung Naruto keras. Naruto mengaduh dan nyaris mengutuki siapa saja, terutama si penelpon. Namun mata birunya bercahaya ketika ia mendapati nama itu muncul di layar ponselnya.

Sambil menggosok hidupngnya yang berdenyut, Naruto mengangkat, berusaha menenangkan hatinya, "yo, Sakura-**chan**," sapanya ringan sambil menyengir, walaupun ia tahu kalau gadis yang itu tidak mungkin bisa melihat senyuman menawannya.

"Hai, Naruto, kau tidak sempat _online _ya?" Suara di seberang tampaknya terdengar ringan dan gadis itu langsung ke point pembicaraan.

"**Aa**, aku tadi sedikit sibuk. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sembari bangkit dan menaruh bola basketnya di atas rak penuh dengan koleksi mainannya. Entah itu berupa mobil atau miniatur-miniatur superhero yang sering muncul di televisi.

"Ng, kau tahu, Sasuke-**kun **merasa bersalah atas acara kita yang kemarin gagal itu, jadi dia mengundang kita semua ke penginapannya. Kau ikut? Semuanya sudah setuju sih," kata Sakura dengan suara santai, dan berharap agar acra mereka bisa diramaikan oleh kehadiran Naruto.

"Tentu saja Sakura-**chan**! Aku akan ikut," Naruto membiarkan dirinya tertawa ringan dengan sedikit salah tingkah karena merasa Sakura begitu peduli dengan dirinya sampai-sampai ia menelponnya, "jadi kapan acaranya?"

"Tiga hari lagi!"

"Yosh! _Roger_!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan enggan ketika mendengar kalau ayahnya sudah kembali dari kepergiannya ke luar kota. Sempat hendak berlalu begitu saja ketika ayahnya memanggilnya saat ia berjalan menyeberangi ruang kerja ayahnya yang terbuka.

"Sasuke," panggilnya dan suara berat dan menegangkan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan kepalanya terasa berat untuk berputar, memprediksikan apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya lebih lanjut.

"Hn, ada apa _**Otou**_**-san**?" Tanya Sasuke memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya, menatap lekat-lekat pria dewasa dengan balutan jas di balik meja kaku itu.

"Kata Takenaga, kau mau berlibur bersama teman-temanmu di penginapan air panas di gunung, benar?" Tanya ayahnya nyaris terdengar seperti suara yang mengintimidasi.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm, siapa saja mereka?" Tanya pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Fugaku itu dengan pelan.

Sasuke terdiam, "teman-teman sekolah dan beberapa teman luar sekolah." Katanya, kemudian Fugaku memberi izin untuk keluar.

Sasuke berjalan, kebencian tersirat di benaknya ketika melihat Fugaku. Pria itu selama ini selalu membuat Sasuke muak, entah dengan cara yang disengaja ataupun tidak. Mulai dari sejak kecil, ayahnya itu selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan kakaknya. Mengatur segalanya dalam hidupnya, membebaskan Itachi dari tanggung jawab dan membebaninya sebagai pewaris keluarga. Dan menjadi pewaris keluarga, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Semua diatur dan terlalu dikekang.

Membosankan.

Bahkan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk membahasnya, dimana ayahnya tak pernah mau berlama-lama menatapnya. Masa bodoh. Sasuke berjalan, melewati altar almarhum ibunya di sebuah ruangan di dekat ruang keluarga. Ia lahir dan saat itu ia merenggut nyawa Uchiha Mikoto. Harusnya ibunya tidak usah repot-repot melahirkannya, karena sejak dulu ia tidak pernah merasa kalau itu suatu berkah.

Mungkin Sasuke belum merasakannya.

"Yo, Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu masam seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar luas Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu. Membuat laki-laki yang baru saja mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk liburan.

"Kalau masuk ketuk pintu, **Aniki-baka**!" Sasuke hampir saja melempar kakak sulungnya itu dengan barang-barang yang kini ia genggam, sebuah _iPad _dan _iPod_. Sasuke menatap wajah kakaknya yang selalu terlihat menyenangkan dan ramah itu, seribu persen berbeda darinya.

"Jadi..." Itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya seraya menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas ranjang Sasuke yanig tak terhalang barang-barang yang Sasuke siapkan untuk liburan, "siapa saja teman-temanmu yang ikut?"

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan wajah malas, sedetik kemudian ia kembali memandang ke barang-barang yang ia masukkan ke dalam ransel biru tua garis-garis hitam, "teman-teman sekolah dan teman-teman luar sekolah," katanya santai, memilah pakaian.

"Ada berapa orang?" Tanya Itachi mengambil sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang cukup bergaya di kalangan anak muda, "wow, Sasuke, bajumu keren-keren, waktu SMA aku selalu pakai kemeja lusuh," gosa Itachi.

Sasuke langsung merebut bajunya dengan ganas, "hn, jangan bercanda, aku lihat foto-fotomu bersama mantan-mantan pacarmu,** Aniki **terlihat mencolok dengan pakaian sok mengikuti mode!" Sasuke melipat sembarang baju itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ransel, "ada enam orang."

"Wah, seru kan! Tumben kau baik sekali mau mengajak teman-temanmu," goda Itachi. Sasuke hanya menggumam. "Aku menyuruh asisten penginapan, Yamato-**san, **menyiapkan bis di airport Kiri, kalian ke bandaranya naik mobil biasa saja, suruh teman-temanmu berkumpul di rumahmu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian setelah kakaknya pergi, ia baru tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kakaknya selalu begitu, ingin dapat bagian repot. Setidaknya, walaupun kehadiran kakaknya yang membuat dirinya selalu dibeda-bedakan oleh ayahnya, tetap saja, kakaknya itu tak pernah melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke membencinya.

.

.

.

"_**Kaa**_**-san **lama sekali pulangnya, padahal kan aku ingin minta uang!" Gerutu Sakura yang kini tengah duduk diantara gundukan baju yang berantakan, "baju-bajuku tidak ada yang bagus-bagus, Ino-**chan **dan Hinata-**chan **pasti memakai pakaian yang keren-keren," Sakura meratapi nasibnya, sedetik kemudian ia melirik amplop cokelat yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Ia meraih amplop itu, _**'Terimakasih makanannya, U.S.'**_ Uang itu bahkan lebih banyak dari pada apa yang telah ia berikan pada Sasuke saat itu. Tidak, Sakura tidak mau membelanjakannya, Sakura melirik sesekali pakaiannya. Ia menyerah, kemudian dengan sedikit bersenandung ia mulai menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

"Ke Kiri ya? Aku baru pernah dua kali ke sana." Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di bawah kakinya. Ia segera tersentak bangun, dan melihat di ponselnya terdapat sebuah panggilan masuk. "_**Kaa**_**-san**, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, ia berjalan duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya dan membuka _laptop_, menyambungkan kabel ADSL ke _laptop_nya.

'Sakura, coba lihat di ruang depan, apa ada berkas-berkas _**Kaa**_**-san** yang tertinggal?' sahut ibunya dari seberang.

Gadis bercelana tiga per empat itu segera menyeruak berlari ke ruang depan, dan menemukan sebuah map merah yang terjatuh di dekat lemari sepatu. "Aa, ada kok _**Kaa**_**-san**," sahut Sakura.

'Syukurlah, _**Kaa**_**-san** kira hilang. Sudah ya, Kaa-san pulang malam. Ada kari sisa kemarin di kulkas, panaskan untuk makan malam,' sahut Mebuki.

"Oh, oke!"

Sakura berjalan sambil memegang map itu dan membukanya iseng-iseng. **'Transfer Kerja' **Sakura mengangkat bahunya, ibunya mungkin akan pindah kerja di tempat lain.

Sakura melirik ke arah laptopnya sesampainya di kamar. Ia langsung membuka chatting room otakunya.

**Sasuke_U** _is typing..._

**Sasuke_U: **kumpulnya di rumahku.

**Sakura_H: **oke.

**Ino_Y: **aku dan Hinata akan datang bersama. Alamat yang kau tulis di berita acara kemarin kan?

**Sasuke_U:** ya. Semua sudah dapat izin dari orang tua?

**Sakura_H:** sudah kok.

**Ino_Y:** Sudah.

**Hinata_H:** tentu...

**Naruto_Uz:** aku ikut karena Sakura-chan yang mengajakku!

**Sasuke_U:** terserah, **dobe**!

**Naruto_Uz: **hmp! Aku menunggu permohonan maaf diatas kertas!

**Sasuke_U:** jangan harap.

**Sakura_H: **jangan ribut, Sai kau disana kan? Kau online kan?

**Naruto_Uz:** gara-gara **teme**! Sakura-chan jadi lebih peduli sama Sai!

**Sasuke_Uz: **Zzzzzz...

**Sai_: **aku ada disini kok, Sakura-**san**.

**Sakura_H:** jangan mulai lagi, Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu Sai? Diizinkan oleh orang tuamu?

**Sai_:** tentu...

**Naruto_Uz:** Sakura-chan, Sai tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya, ia tinggal bersama kakeknya. Kakeknya galak lho...

**Sai_: **Naruto-**kun**, apa itu penting dibahas disini?

**Sakura_H:** -_-"

**Sasuke_U:** Sakura, bisakah kau ke rumahku?

**Sakura_H: **hah? Untuk apa?

**Sasuke_U: **datang saja.

**Sakura_H:** oke, tunggu. Setelah makan malam aku langsung ke sana.

**Sasuke_U:** sekalian saja makan malamnya di rumahku.

**Sakura_H:** serius?

**Sasuke_U:** hn, cepat datang!

**Naruto_Uz:** Sakura-**chaaaaannn**! Jangan, nanti kau di apa-apain sama **teme**!

**Ino_Y:** aku _off_..

**Sai_** _is offline_

**Ino_Y** _is offline_

**Sakura_H:** ya tuhan Naruto...

**Sasuke_U:** cepatlah Sakura!

**Sakura_H** _is offline_

**Hinata_H** _is offline_

**Sasuke_U **_is offline_

**Naruto_Uz **_is offline_

Sakura tidak percaya ini, Sasuke itu sungguh menyebalkan, menyuruh mendadak, tapi marah-marah pula. Dengan tampilan seadanya, baju hangat dan celana tiga per empatnya, ia langsung meluncur menuju rumah besar di depannya ditemani sandal jepit. Berlari cepat-cepat menahan dingin.

Ia bingung, bagaimana caranya ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu, apa dia teriak saja?

**Hayalan**

"SASUKE-**KUN**! SASUKE-**KUN**!"

Tiba-tiba segerombolan pria berbaju hitam berkacamata gelap membawa pistol mengerubunginya. Seorang pria berkumis pemimpinnya berkata, "beraninya kau berteriak-teriak, tembak dia!"

"Kyaaa!"

**'Dor'**

_**End **_**of Hayalan**

Sakura terkesiap, dengan keringat dingin ia langsung meraup ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya dengan gesit dan menghubungi Sasuke.

'Halo,' suara baritone yang tampak kuat menjawabnya di seberang.

Sakura sedikit berbisik dan berkata, "Sasuke-**kun**, aku sudah di depan rumahmu, bukakan pintunya."

'Hn, tunggu,' sambungan telpon terputus, dan dalam waktu lima detik pintu kayu itu bergeser, menimbulkan suara berdenyit yang membuat adrenalin Sakura berpacu lebih cepat.

Sakura berjalan dengan dipandu seorang kakek-kakek dan di ekori oleh beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Sakura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, ia seperti putri. Ia duduk di ruang tamu yang hangat, disajikan segelas the hijau dan biskuit kering buatan tangan.

Sakura buru-buru menyeruput tehnya dan memasukkan dua biskuit ke dalam mulutnya. Suara langkah kaki melewati koridor dan berhenti menatapnya ketika Sakura belum benar-benar menghabiskan biskuitnya. Masih utuh di dalam mulutnya, menimbulkan efek wajah mengembung di luar.

Uchiha Fugaku melirik mahluk aneh nan asing yang duduk di ruang tamunya. Sementara objek yang dilihat kebingungan dan mengunyah cepat bibirnya. Ketika Fugaku menyapu seluruh inci mahluk itu, dia bersuara, "Selamat malam, Uchiha-_**ojii**_**sama**, saya temannya Sasuke-**kun **eh- Uchiha-**kun**."

Fugaku menatap gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu dengan tatapan menerawang, ia mengangguk-angguk, "selamat datang." Dengan kata-kata itu pria tegap itu meninggalkan rumah. Ketika suara deru mobil menjauh, Sasuke baru tiba.

Pria itu langsung dihadiahi wajah murung, "apa?" Tanya Sasuke, dia mendekati Sakura dan ikut menyambit satu biskuit. Sakura mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang begitu harum, rambut yang basah dan wajah yang cerah.

"Jadi kau tega-teganya menyuruhku kemari cepat-cepat sedangkan kau masih mandi?" Sangsinya ketus.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bosan, "hn, biasa saja," kata Sasuke santai, Sakura ingin sekali melayang dan melakukan tendangan udara, tapi dua pelayan mengawasi di dekat mereka, ia jadi ragu sendiri.

"Jadi mau apa aku disuruh kemari?" Tanya Sakura sembari memainkan tangannya memutar-murar permukaan cangkir yang isinya sudah habis.

"Hn, hanya ingin mendiskusikan program yang sebaiknya kita ikuti ketika sampai disana." Jelas Sasuke santai. "Kau tidak ingin hanya diam di penginapan dan berendam di pemandian air panas saja kan?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham, "kenapa harus aku? Sejujurnya aku ini repot tahu." Kata Sakura pura-pura serius.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan malas, "sederhana, kita tetangga kan?"

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino hampir saja mengamuk, kalau saja Hinata tidak ada di sini. Menenangkannya. Wajah Ino sudah merah padam karena marah, kalau bisa diandai-andaikan, Ino bisa mengeluarkan asap dari telinganya.

"I-Ino-**chan**, aku yakin Sakura-**chan **dan Sasuke-**kun **hanya dekat sebagai teman," kata Hinata, walaupun dirinya sendiri juga ragu-ragu.

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang, "oke, aku mengerti sekarang. Sakura dan Sasuke-**kun**. Apa yang dilihat dari Sakura sih? Mungkin Sasuke-**kun **tidak serius kan? Maksudku, aku bertaruh tidak akan ada yang benar-benar serius menyukai Sakura kan? Lihat dia, dia bahkan paling tidak pantas ada diantara kita. Baik, sekarang hanya perlu rencana untuk di penginapan, apapun itu."

Hinata menatap ragu-ragu temannya, ia jadi bingung. "Sakura-**chan **bu-bukan orang yang seburuk itu kok, Ino-**chan**," kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa? Darimana kau tahu? Kita bahkan baru bertemu sekali kan Hinata!" Kata Ino dengan suara melengking.

"Ta-tapi, Ino-**chan **juga tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kan? Ino-**chan **kan belum kenal Sakura-**chan**," kata Hinata pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli, apapun itu! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

Sai hampir merusak seluruh lukisannya. Membakar setiap kanvas yang berisi sosok gadis itu. Kenapa ia jadi kecewa? Kenapa ia jadi marah dan tidak rela? Perlahan lukisan sempurna itu dihancurkan oleh bara api di tungku. Matanya yang hitam sempurna tanpa emosi mengawasi lahapan api yang mulai menggantikan kanvas dengan debu.

Kenapa? Sai mengeluarkan buru-buru kanvas yang tersisa dan yang masih utuh. Ia jadi emosional begini! Ia perlahan membelai lukisan gadis itu lagi, ia belum mencoba, ia harus berusaha.

Awan tiba-tiba menjadi kelabu, gerimis salju putih di bulan Desember, memberikan hatinya sensasi dingin.

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

**Greetings Minna-san!**

**Chapter 3 nih! Dan jangan keroyok saya karena saya telat. (T^T)**

**Maaf ya, telatnya bukan karena saya WB atau males ngelanjutin. Tapi saya males update! Hahaha #plak**

**Oke deh! Saya harap senang dengan chapter ini, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya. **

**Big Thanks to: karimahbgz, Fran Fryn Kun, , dee-chaan, Rannada Youichi, karisaardeliaa, Natsuyakiko32, Dian-chan, Sara Rizuki, Hanna Aiko, AnnisaHM, Koibito cherry, Rinachan, nugu, Lulu-mya, Uchiha, akasuna no ei-chan, Hanaxyneziel, Puput mochito, temechickenbutt, Ken Katayama.  
**

**Review Please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Berawal dari pertemuan para otaku yang direncanakan di Internet. Haruno Sakura jadi terlibat Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi idola sekolahnya. "Tunggu! Kita satu sekolah?" Sebuah kisah manis yang dibumbui romansa, persahabatan, dan keluarga.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Haruno Sakura mengepaskan mantelnya yang berwarna abu-abu ditemani syal serta topi rajutan ungu. Tangannya juga dilapisi sarung tangan merah marun yang menghangatkannya. Ibunya lembur hari ini, jadi ia mengunci pintu pagar dan berlari diatas jalan licin dengan sepatu kets abu-abu yang di dalamnya dilapisi kaos kaki tebal.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu, dan memencet bel yang ada di sisi tembok. Pintu terbuka dan ia ternyata sudah menemukan Sasuke dengan pakaian yang serupa. Mantel abu-abu, syal hitam, dan topi rajutan hitam.

"Hai, Sasuke-**kun**," sapa Sakura sembari mengikuti Sasuke ke arah bangku di dekat taman di dalam rumah Sasuke. "Ini sudah jam sembilan kenapa yang lain belum datang ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan lemas, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, yang lainnya tidak memiliki rumah yang berjarak sepuluh langkah dari sini," gerutu Sasuke. Sakura meninju asal-asalan bahu laki-laki dengan wajah yang terlihat sama dinginnya dengan salju.

Angin kian berhembus, salju ringan mulai turun dan menimbulkan titik-titik aneh yang jatuh dari langin. Sebutir salju jatuh tepat di atas pucuk hidung Sakura yang sedikit lebih menonjol. Ia bersin dengan keras, membuat Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya terkejut dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"**Gomen**, saljunya dingin sekali," katanya dengan suara parau yang tak imut sama sekali. "**Ne**,** ne**, Sasuke-**kun**, kau mau tahu rahasia?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan ia menurunkan topi rajutannya menutupi telinga, sehingga meredam suara Sakura. Ketika merencanakan program liburan, ia harus rela menghadapi kecerewetan Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke sudah berniat menjejalkan daun selada ketika Sakura berceloteh bagaimana enaknya masakan di rumah Sasuke, dan berharap Sasuke akan mengundangnya sering-sering.

"Aku suka musim semi, kau tahu dimana ada bunga sakura bermekaran, warnanya bahkan lebih lembut dari warna rambutku. Walaupun banyak hal buruk yang terjadi di musim semi," bisiknya menjelang kalimat terakhir. Sasuke menatap Sakura lewat ekor matanya yang tajam. "Kau, kau suka musim apa?"

"Hn, tidak ada," katanya dalam kesunyian, melihat wajah Sakura yang kecewa membuat Sasuke berpikir keras dan menjawab asal-asalan, "musim dingin, aku suka musim dingin," katanya ketus.

Sakura tersenyum merkah, "benarkah? Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengutuki gadis di sebelahnya, matanya berkedut tak suka, Sakura selalu bertanya alasan dari rasa sukanya, dan gadis itu selalu menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia menyukai sesuatu, "hn, sepertinya ada yang datang," Sasuke bersyukur bisa menangkap suara deruan mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di pintu gerbang dan melihat sebuah mobil berparkir di depan mereka. Sosok dua orang yang mereka kenal turun masing-masing dari pintu depan sebelah kemudi dan pintu belakang. Mereka adalah Hinata dan Ino.

Dan sosok yang mengejutkan justru si pengemudi, yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji. "**Ne**, Sasuke-**kun**, itu kan Neji-**senpai**!"

"Hn, aku tidak buta," gerutu Sasuke, "aku tahu Hinata dan Neji pasti punya hubungan keluarga, nama keluarga mereka sama," kata Sasuke seakan-akan menjelaskan pada seorang anak kecil.

"Oh, iya," kata Sakura ringan, Sasuke mendecih karena ia tahu Sakura baru sekarang menyimpulkannya.

Sakura terpana, melihat Ino berpenampilan luar biasa cantik, dengan rok pendek dan celana ketat sampai ke tumit, ditambah baju hangat bergaya yang terlihat bermerek, juga sepatu bots cokelat yang Sakura lihat baru-baru ini di _departemen store_, harganya selangit!

Hinata juga terlihat manis, rambutnya diikat kuda ke belakang, berpenampilan sangat kasual dan elegan. "Hn, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang jadi kikuk sendiri. Harusnya ia memakai baju baru yang di belikan ibunya kemarin, baju itu manis sekali, tapi Sakura berniat menyimpannya untuk dipakai besok.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," kata Sakura.

Dan kedatangan Sai dan Naruto lah yang akhirnya menyibukkan keenamnya dimana mereka harus bersiap-siap lebih cepat lagi. Itachi sudah menyiapkan mobil keluarga. Dimana yang paling belakang duduk Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai. Di tengah, Ino dan Hinata, dan di sebelah kursi kemudi adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tak suka ke arah Ino yang ada di belakangnya. Ia dari tadi terus mendesak kalau Sakura bergabung di kursi tengah, mereka akan kesempitan. Jadilah Sakura duduk bersama dua bocah yang sangat Sasuke tidak percayai. Maksudnya, bukan cemburu, jangan berpikir tentang itu! Sasuke tidak cemburu, iya kan Sasuke?

"Tsk!" Runtuknya sambil menatap jendela. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Dari tadi kau begitu terus," goda Itachi. Ia melihat ke spion tengah dan mendapati Sakura yang kini tertidur bertumpu pada kepala Sai yang tidur juga di pundak kanannya. Naruto juga dengan posisi yang tidak lucu sama sekali dimana ia ikut bagian di pundak kiri Sakura.

Perjalanan ke bandara memang cukup jauh, sekitar dua jam dari Konoha. Maklum, mereka harus ke kota madya untuk mencapai **Bandara Internasional Konoha**.

Ino dan Hinata nampaknya sudah tidur dengan posisi nyaman mereka. Dan Sasuke lah yang dari tadi masih gelisah saja.

.

.

.

"Haaa! Aku dapat kursi di 5A!" Kata Sakura semangat, "kyaaa! Sasuke-**kun**! Kau baik sekali, ini di kelas bisnis kan!" Kata Sakura girang sambil melompat-lompat dan menyeruduk goda ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat senang-senang saja.

"Cih, kampungan banget sih! Dia itu semiskin apa sih? Naik pesawat di kelas bisnis saja sudah seperti itu!" Gerutu Ino jauh di belakangnya. Ia melirik tiketnya, ia tersenyum, kursinya momor 3B, dan ia berharap Sasuke ada di 3A!

"Hinata-**chaaann**! Kau duduk denganku lho, aku di 4D!" Teriak Naruto yang kini menghampiri gadis yang kikuk dan gugup itu.

"A-**aa**, Na-Naruto-**kun **terlihat ber-bersemangat ya?" Kata Hinata dengan malu-malu, sementara Naruto menggapai koper ungu Hinata dan membantu membawanya.

Sai berjalan paling belakang, ia menatap Sakura. Menatap tiketnya, dan menatap Sasuke. Ia memandang lurus sekali. Dimana Sakura berjalan dengan wajah tersenyum, gembira, dan bahagia. Dan objek yang ia lihat adalah dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai memicing, ingat akan mimpinya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi, ia tak ingin Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sangat ia kenal, dimana tatapan itu juga terpancar dari mimpinya akan gadis itu. Karena Sai juga tahu, kalau Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Yaaah! Aku duduk denganmu! Membosankan!" Gerutu Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi dekat jendela sementara pasangannya sibuk memasukkan ransel keduanya ke bagasi kabin.

Pria itu menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang dan hanya memutar bola mata. "Coba aku yang pesan tiket, aku akan menaruhmu di bagasi," kata Sasuke cetus.

_**Disisi lain...**_

"Kau bayangkan saja ya, Sasuke sampai mengubah posisi duduk yang sudah ku pesan. Dia mengirimiku email saat tadi aku mengurus _check-in _mereka," tutur Itachi yang kini sudah menjemput kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Sasuke-**kun **sepertinya sudah mulai jatuh cinta." Sahut gadis berambut pendek itu.

_**Di sisi lain lagi...**_

"Uh! Itachi-**san **kenapa posisi duduknya jadi seperti ini!" Yamanaka Ino menatap pria yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia menengok ke belakang tempat Hinata dan Naruto, mereka asyik sekali. Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka sepertinya kelihatan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Sedetik kemudian Sakura membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke dan pria itu langsung tertawa kelepasan.

Ino merasakan wajahnya membeku, bukan karena suhu yang dingin di pesawat. Karena pesawat ini sudah dilengkapi penghangat. Tapi karena sesuatu membuatnya seakan berhenti bernafas.

"Sudah ku bilang lucu kan? Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan tawaku," kata Sakura cekikikan ketika ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang masa-masa ketika sekolah dasar dulu.

"Hn, kau bodoh," kata Sasuke hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, sudah lama rasanya ia tertawa. "Hn, Sakura," panggil Sasuke, sebelum pesawat terbang.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh.

"Aku suka musim dingin," Sasuke terdiam, "karena setelah musim dingin, ada musim semi," lanjutnya.

"Lalu hubungannya apa dong?" Kata Sakura galak. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan.

"Walaupun kita tidak sama, setidaknya kita dekat kan?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tsk! Hn, tidur saja sana!"

"Haaa! Sasuke-**kun**!"

.

.

.

Perjalanan satu setengah jam terasa membosankan bagi pria kelahiran bulan Juni itu, Uchiha Sasuke nampaknya sibuk sendiri lantaran gadis di sebelahnya sudah jatuh tertidur. _Sial! Kenapa aku tadi malah menyuruhnya tidur._ Sasuke melirik ke arah tangan Sakura yang ada di atas pahanya. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan merah marun itu tampak ganjal.

Sasuke memberikan dirinya sendiri pekerjaan, ia melepas kedua sarung tangan gadis itu dan ia hampir mendecak ketika ia tak menemukan objek itu. Cincinnya dimana? Sekilas cahaya mentari yang masuk lewat jendela pesawat membuat sesuatu bercahaya, membuat mata Sasuke tertutup silau.

Sasuke hampir saja mengangkat bibirnya terlalu keatas ketika melihat kalung yang melingkar di balik syal ungu gadis itu. Dimana liontinnya adalah cincin itu. "Hn, kreatif sekali," bisiknya sebelum ia membenarkan kembali sarung tangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, dimana seorang pria paruh baya bernama Yamato menunggu dan mengantar mereka ke bis penginapan. Jalanan menanjak, licin, dan sisi kanan terdapat jurang diselimuti kabut. Tepi jalan pun terdapat segumpuk salju yang belum mencair.

Sebuah tempat istirahat yang terdapat di sisi kanan jalan dimaana ada balkon kayu dengan teropong sewa untuk melihat pemandangan di bawah menarik perhatian Sakura. Tempatnya lumayan ramai dihinggapi para pariwisatawan yang beristirahat. "lihatlah Sasuke-kun, ada balkon yang ada teropongnya! Kita bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah gunung kan? Kapan-kapan kita kesana yuk!"

Jaraknya memang tak terlalu jauh dari penginapan, dan sepertinya mengasyikkan. Jalanan macet dan keenam remaja itu berusaha mencari kesibukan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas.

Sesaat karena tak ada hal yang bisa di lakukan gadis itu, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hinata, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Bisik Sakura menggoda temannya yang duduk di belakang sendirian.

Gadis berambut hitam lurus itu langsung salah tingkah dan menunduk malu. "A-apa yang Sa-Sakura-**chan **katakan? A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura-**chan **ka-katakan," kata Hinata, wajahnya semerah tomat ketika Sakura menatapnya makin menjadi.

"**Ne**, Hinata! Neji-**senpai **mengantarmu hari ini kan? Kalian ada hubungan apa?" Tanya Sakura antusias, nampaknya air muka Hinata berubah menjadi tidak enak. "He? **Gomen**, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya macam-macam, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan," tunda Sakura sebelum gadis itu berkata lebih jauh.

Namun Hinata malah tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Neji-**san **itu sepupuku," Sakura terdiam dan mengangguk paham, "tapi, _**Tou**_**-san** menjodohkan aku dengan Neji-**san**," dan kalimat itu membuat Sakura tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Apa?" Katanya hampir berteriak, "ta-tapi, tapi! Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto!" Pekiknya membuat Hinata kembali memanas, ditambah seluruh penjuru mata menatap mereka.

"Apa Sakura-**chan**? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Kata Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, namun Sakura segera melemparnya dengan minuman kaleng kosong yang dibelinya di bandara.

"Diam kau, Naruto-**baka**!" Kata Sakura ganas, sdetik kemudian ia berpaling ke arah Hinata lagi, ia menepuk pundak Hinata, "aku yakin, kalau cinta sejati itu tidak akan terpisahkan apapun!" Ujarnya penuh semangat. Hinata hanya tersenyum pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Sa-Sakura-**chan**, apa Sakura-**chan **punya pa-pacar?" Tanya Hinata, Sakura melongo menatap Hinata.

"Hm, masalah besar menjadi **otaku **yang tidak sempurna seperti aku ini adalah pacar. Jangankan pacar, aku yakin tidak banyak yang menyukaiku, er, kecuali Lee-**senpai**," katanya sambil tersenyum meringis, "Neji-**senpai **adalah sahabat Lee-**senpai**!" Kata Sakura dengan asal-asalan.

"Ta-tapi aku rasa, Sasuke-**kun **menyukaimu kok, Sakura-**chan**," Sakura merasakan dadanya bergetar, pipinya merona.

"Ahaha, jangan bergurau, aku yakin dia pasti memilih gadis yang jauh lebih sempurna dari aku, contohnya Ino. Mereka serasi kan?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap pria yang kini tiba-tiba duduk bersama Ino.

.

.

.

Badai salju, membuat suasana semakin meresahkan ketika perjalanan. Jalanan digunung juga hampir macet total akibat longsor salju. Namun akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Sakura mengambil posisi paling belakang, dan ketika ia mencapai bibir pintu bis, ia melihat pria itu disana, berdiri menunggunya.

"Hn, cepatlah," katanya sedikit berteriak pada Sakura, namun gadis itu malah mengabaikannya, Sasuke sudah mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura tapi gadis itu malah melompat sendiri, dan meninggalkan pria itu di belakang menatap siluet punggungnya.

Mereka sampai di lobi dan menunggu keperluan _check-in_.

Sakura merasakan hidungnya gatal-gatal dan bersin berkali-kali, sebuah uluran sekotak _tissue _ada di depannya, "Sai," sapanya riang, "terimakasih," ia mengambil beberapa lembar dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Sakura-**san**, sepertinya kau kedinginan sekali ya?" Kata Sai dengan suara sopan. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Haha, tidak juga, entahlah, tumben aku begini, sedikit alergi," sahutnya dengan suara sedikit terahan karena kerongkongannya diberatkan oleh virus-virus yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Sai melepaskan syal hitamnya dan melilitkan ke leher Sakura, menjaga agar telinga Sakura tertutup dengan tumpukan syal kedua dan terjaga agar tetap hangat.

"Terimakasih," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap Sakura tajam, kenapa gadis itu, ia bertingkah aneh sejak ia pergi ke belakang mengobrol bersama Hinata. Mungkinkah Hinata membicarakan yang aneh-aneh tentang dia? Dan pemandangan di depan Sasuke membuatnya menjadi ingat obrolannya bersama Ino, meskipun ia tidak mengubris satu pun yang dikatakan Ino.

_"Sakura itu baik sekali ya? Dia periang, pasti saja kau menyukainya kan Sasuke-__**kun**__? Sai-__**kun **__dan Naruto juga begitu. Entahlah, kalau begitu sepertinya tak ada yang diperlakukan spesial olehnya, benar kan?"_

Walaupun sejenak kata-kata itu hanya untuk memancing suara Sasuke agar keluar dan membantahnya, Sasuke menolak untuk bicara.

Keenamnya berjalan melewati koridor, menuju kamar masing-masing. Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dimana disana terasa hangat dan harum sekali. Penginapan bermodel tradisional, Sakura menyukai suasananya. Sakura beranjak melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian dalaman kimono yang disiapkan di penginapan.

Sebentar mereka akan makan malam di ruangan khusus. Daripada berlama-lama, ia juga tak berniat berias, karena ia memang tak pernah melakukannya. Ia berjalan dengan kaki dibaluti tabi yang disiapkan di penginapan, ia pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang tadi sempat diberitahukan Sasuke.

Tunggu kenapa ia jadi bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke tadi ya? Sakura menatap pintu di depannya, membukanya dan pria yang ada di pikirannya sudah disana, duduk dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Sakura sambil sibuk menatap ke arah layar ponselnya dengan serius. Sakura ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam, ditambah pria itu menatapnya ketika ia membuat suara.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dan duduk agak jauh dari tempat Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Sakura jadi canggung dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gerakan acak. "Hn, ini," Sasuke menyodorkan sepiring kue kering yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengambilnya dengan cepat, mengunyahnya dengan gerakan kikuk. Ia teralih ketika Sasuke mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. "Siapa? Itachi-**san**?" Tanya Sakura asal-asalan, Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "memangnya ada apa dengan Itachi-**san**?"

"Dia ingin menggantikan posisiku," katanya gusar. Sakura bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura terdiam melihat wajah Sasuke jadi kaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya dengan nada suara dingin, Sakura terdiam sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Gadis itu kembali memakan kue keringnya dengan tenang. Sasuke sadar, ia menatap Sakura. "Ehem," laki-laki itu berdeham. "Jadi besok kita akan ke **Kiri Land**. Hn, dua jam perjalanan, kita naik mobil saja bagaimana?" Kata Sasuke menaruh ponselnya.

"Hm, tentu," ujar Sakura sambil malas-malasan. Ya tuhan, gadis itu jadi sedingin dirinya. Pasti ia merajuk.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia menghirup udara ruangan dan aroma gadis itu memenuhi paru-parunya. Dia benar-benar berbau seperti bunga Sakura. "Aku pewaris keluarga Uchiha," tutur Sasuke, "dari dulu memang aku yang dikekang oleh _**Otou**_**-san**," katanya lagi. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke sekarang mendekat duduk ke arahnya, "_**Otou**_**-san**, dia sayang **Aniki**, tapi menyuruhku menjadi pewaris, aneh kan?"

Sakura terdiam, tak mengerti seluruhan cerita tapi ia mendengarkan dan mengangguk saja.

"Sekarang **Aniki **bilang kalau dia akan menjadi pewaris menggantikan aku, dan aku bisa bebas dari segala hal yang akan berhubungan dengan urusan perusahaan atau warisan _**Otou**_**-san**," Sasuke menghela nafas dan membuang muka.

Sakura terdiam, "aku belum pernah melihat _**Kaa**_**-san**'mu, bagaimana katanya tentang hal ini?"

"Hn, aku tidak punya," ujarnya, "dia meninggal saat melahirkanku." Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya terpejam, menahan sesuatu yang panas melesat keluar.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura. Sakura menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas dengan kedua tangannya. "_**Tou**_**-san** pernah bercerita, kalau kita memegang tangan seseorang, kita juga mengalirkan kepedulian kita melalui itu. Memang tidak sekuat berpelukan, tapi rasanya sama-sama hangat kan?" Sakura tersenyum dalam diam. Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap gadis itu.

"Hn, jangan pegang-pegang, aku tidak ingin disentuh tangan tidak steril," Sasuke berkata tajam. Tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap pemberontakan.

Sakura mendelik dan menarik tangannya jauh-jauh, dan gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura jadi teralihkan melihat leher Sasuke, dimana terkalung liontin cincin yang sama dengan miliknya, "wah! Kau meniru ideku Sasuke-**kun**!" Katanya mengeluarkan cincinnya di balik bajunya.

"Hn, kau yang meniruku," kata Sasuke, diam-diam ia hanya tersenyum ketika gadis itu mengomel sendiri.

Suasana diramaikan ketika yang lainnya datang.

.

.

.

Badai salju sudah reda, Sakura jadi bersemangat untuk pergi ke pemandian air panas ketika hari menjelang pukul tujuh malam. Ino dan Hinata juga menemaninya.

Sakura melesat ke pemandian khusus perempuan dan sudah menemukan Ino dan Hinata sudah berganti pakaian. Sakura menyusul mereka.

Sakura jadi malu sendiri, tubuh teman-temannya itu jauh lebih indah darinya. Sakura merasakan air hangat yang menjalar ketika ia mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air. Ia menikmati sensasi hangat di musim dingin.

"Sakura, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-**kun**?" Ujar Ino di tengah kesunyian yang mengikat ketiganya.

Sakura menoleh cepat, begitu juga Hinata, "aku dan Sasuke-**kun**? Kita teman," kata Sakura santai.

"Kalian akrab ya?"

"Ya, tidak juga sih," kata Sakura jujur, "aku baru kenal dengannya selama beberapa hari dan aku rasa akrab atau tidaknya tidak masalah untukku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau Sasuke-**kun **menyukaimu apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Ino. Sakura terkesiap, mata emeraldnya menatap mata biru milik Ino.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya," kata Sakura lalu merenung.

"Ya sudah pikirkan sekarang!" Kata Ino tiba-tiba, membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu bergidik terkejut.

"A-**ano**, Ino-**chan **tidak usah membahas hal-hal yang seperti itu," saran Hinata.

Sakura menatap tak suka ke arah Ino, "memangnya ada apa? Kau suka sama Sasuke-**kun**?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara menantang.

"Iya! Kan kau sudah tahu dari awal! Seharusnya kau menjauh dari dia tahu! Dasar jidat lebar, dada rata!" Kata Ino dengan keras.

Sakura memekik, "apa!? Kau bilang ini rata? Apa matamu silinder, jelas-jelas dadaku tidak rata!"

"Su-sudah, cu-cukup Sakura-**chan**, Ino-**chan**!"

"Hah! Dadamu itu terlalu rata! Akui'lah!"

"Maaf ya, ini dada ideal untukku! Karena aku tidak mau menyaingi dada sapi sepertimu!"

"Apa? Kau menyamakan dadaku dengan dada sapi?! Dasar jidat lebar!"

_**Disisi lain di pemandian laki-laki...**_

"Wah, wah, dengar itu **teme**? Ino dan Sakura-**chan **merebutkanmu lho." Kata Naruto dengan jahil.

"Hn, mereka tidak merebutkanku, mereka dari tadi berbicara tentang dada mereka," kata Sasuke santai.

"Hm, wanita sangat sensitif dengan tubuh mereka ya," Sai menambahkan.

"Yah, setidaknya kita disini tidak akan berbicara tentanhg tubuh kita kan?" Kata Naruto dengan nada jahil, "karena aku yakin diantara kita disini, punyaku-"

"Berisik **dobe**!"

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino memakai pakaian terbaiknya, sebuah baju terusan sampai paha. Warnanya krem, terbuat dari katun hangat. Dibaluti jaket bergaya, dan celana ketat merah juga sepatu bots selutut, ia tampak menawan. Gadis itu melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang kini memakai pakaian biasanya, dimana jaket tebal, topi hitam, celana panjang dan sepatu kulit. Syalnya terlilit di sekitar lehernya.

Namun sialnya pria itu nampak asyik memainkan topi ungu Haruno Sakura. "Sasuke-**kun **bisa diam nggak sih!" Kata gadis itu sangsi, ia memutar tubuhnya dan segera melayangkan jurus-jurus mautnya ke Sasuke, namun berhasil ditangkis pria itu.

"Ha-ha-ha, lihatlah si dada rata, kau punya berapa pakaian sih? Bukannya itu yang kemarin?" Ejek Ino, nampaknya perseteruan mereka tak berakhir di pemandian air panas.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "he? Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Sakura malas, sedetik kemudian ia mengenali pakaian itu, baju itu! Ya, baju terusan berwarna krem itu! Sama seperti yang ibunya belikan untuknya. Sakura sedikit lega maupun kecewa. Setidaknya ia tidak jadi memakainya, nanti ia dikatakan peniru.

"Hn, aku memakai pakaian yang kemarin, tidak masalah kan?" Serobot Sasuke membuat Ino jadi salah tingkah.

"A-aku juga kok, Ino-**chan**," kata Hinata. Ino mendelik, kenapa juga Hinata ikut campur, apa dia mau membela Sakura?

"Aku juga," kata Sai.

"Aku juga-**dattebayo**," kata Naruto semangat, sebenarnya ia tak mengerti topik pembicaraan, tapi ia ikut-ikut saja.

Wajah Ino memerah dan ia membuang muka untuk yang sekian kalinya.

Keenamnya berdiri di depan mobil hitam besar, Naruto duduk paling depan dan Sakura duduk bersama Sasuke di kursi paling belakang. Sementara sisanya duduk di tengah.

"Sasuke-**kun **kenapa di belakang?" Tanya Ino keki, ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang santai-santai saja dengan keputusannya.

"Cih, dia mau dekat-dekat dengan Sakura-**chan**," sungut Naruto malas.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Ino tidak akan menyerah, lihat saja, sekarang di **Kiri Land**, dia akan mengeluarkan rencana pertama. Walaupun _mood_nya sempat rusak karena pakaian mahalnya terkena tumpahan kopi kalengan yang ia minum selama perjalanan ketika mereka menuju ke **Kiri Land**. Ino menutupi bekasnya dengan menggosok pakaiannya dengan _tissue_. Namun nodanya masih tetap ada, baju cadangan ada di mobil, ia berencana mengganti setelah tiba di tempat ski.

Di sana, mereka akan berpencar dan bergi ke wahana apapun yang mereka inginkan. Jadi mudah saja untuk Ino, ia akan mengikuti Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka akan ditempatkan satu wahana. Mereka akan terlihat seperti kencan!

"Kita kumpul disini lagi jam 2, lalu kita akan pergi ke tempat ski," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya. "Aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu, kalian nikmati saja," kata Sakura segera melesat bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang.

"Uwwwaaa! Aku akan naik yang itu dulu-**dattebayo**!" Teriak Naruto sambil menggaet dua tangan temannya, Sai dan Hinata. Mereka segera mengantri di tempat masuk sebuah wahana _Roller coaster_.

Ino melirik Sasuke, "um, Sasuke-**kun **mau naik yang mana?" Tanya Ino dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke nampak tak memperhatikannya, ia segera berjalan ke arah dimana Sakura menghilang, namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, ia menoleh mendapati mata Ino memicing marah. "Hn, lepaskan," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-**kun**! Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini acara **Otaku**! Kau harusnya bersenang-senang bersama semua anggota! Tidak hanya pada dia!" Teriak Ino marah, "dia itu hanya menganggapmu teman tahu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura kan? Dia bisa saja melakukan itu pada semua laki-laki! Dengan Sai, Naruto, semuanya." Kata Ino lagi.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan mata pekatnya. Tidak ada cahaya hanya itu. "Berhenti berbicara seakan kau mengenalnya," Sasuke menarik lengannya. Pria itu melesat pergi.

"Sasuke-**kun**!"

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berada di dekat pinggiran pagar pembatas. Dibawah sana ada laut, yang nyaris membeku, ditemani sebuah roti hangat di tangannya ia menatap ke arah awan. Hari ini cerah sekali, dan ia tiba-tiba ingin bertemu orang tuanya.

Ayahnya tak akan menjawab telpon, ibunya pasti masih sibuk bekerja. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, uap berkabut keluar mengepul.

Uchiha Sasuke, baru beberapa hari mengenalnya. Ia kesal padanya sejak kesan pertama, tapi tiba-tiba semua menguap dan bergabung menjadi kesatuan. Sama seperti uap dari bibirnya, menghilang bergabung bersama udara yang lainnya. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Tunggu, apakah ini seperti dia naksir tokoh anime yang super tampan? Atau naksir dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Gaara? Atau seperti naksir artis Korea dan artis bintang luar negri lainnya?

Apa orangtuanya juga seperti ini ketika pertama kali bertemu?

_'Sasuke-__**kun **__itu berbeda...'_

"Sakura-**san**, sendirian saja?" Tanya sebuah suara familiar membuyarkan hayalannya, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sai berdiri di belakangnya, sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya, "tidak bersama Sasuke-**kun**?"

"Ah, Sai. Kau sendirian juga?" Sapa Sakura, "tidak, Ino ingin bersama Sasuke-**kun**," kata Sakura sedikit keki.

"Hm, aku tadi melarikan diri dari Naruto-**kun**," ungkap Sai. Sakura melihat Sai yang nampaknya tidak memakai syal, ia terlihat pucat walaupun Sakura tahu itu memang warna kulitnya.

"ah! Syalmu, aku lupa! Ini pakai punyaku, aku tidak bersin-bersin lagi," kata Sakura melepaskan syal ungunya dan mengalungkannya pada Sai. "Sesampainya di penginapan aku akan kembalikan," katanya lagi.

"Sakura-**san**, kau ini," Sakura terdiam mendengar Sai berbicara, "Sakura-**san **baik sekali," kata Sai.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "aku tidak seperti itu kok. Oh ya, aku harap akan ada konser **Vocaloid** lagi, aku melewatkan konser terakhir di Iwa, _**Kaa**_**-san** melarangku pergi," kata Sakura sedih, tentu saja itu akan menjadi menyenangkan ketika ia bisa melihat tokoh idolanya.

"Sakura-**san**, kita sudah saling mengenal di dunia maya ya," Sai terdiam, "sekarang bisa bertemu seperti ini, aku jadi ingin mendengar cerita kalian diluar sebuah topik **otaku**," kata Sai.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat akan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasuke lebih sering membicarakan hal urusan otaku. Walaupun keduanya juga sering membagi kisah mereka, ide melesat di pikirannya. Sai benar! "Ah! Aku akan mencari Sasuke-**kun **sebentar, aku punya rencana untuk malam ini!" Sakura melesat meninggalkan Sai diam sambil termenung.

Sai mengukirkan sebuah objek di salju yang menggunung di pagar pembatas kayu itu. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai mulai melekok-lekok lembut, salju yang hampir merapuhkan tulang jari telunjuknya tak bisa menghalanginya melukiskan itu.

Sebuah gambar hati, dan bunga di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari Sasuke-**kun**, Sakura-**san**."

Bunga Sakura.

.

.

.

"Uh, Hinata-**chan**, aku mual sekali," keluh bocah pirang berkulit cokelat sedang itu. Tubuhnya langsung linglung karena menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrem tadi. "Hinata-**chan **hebat, kau bahkan tidak berteriak," kata Uzumaki Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Disatu sisi Hyuuga Hinata sudah bisa menguasai dirinya, tentu saja, siapa sih yang memperdulikan wahana tercuram sementara seseorang yang membuat jantungmu copot terus menerus menggenggam tanganmu saat di wahana? "A-**ano**, Naruto-**kun **istirahat saja dulu disini," kata Hinata pelan, "aku akan membelikan kopi hangat ya."

"**Aa**, **arigatou **Hinata-**chan**, kau sangat membantu," kata Naruto sambil menopang kepalanya yang hampir pecah. Setelah gadis itu menghilang entah kemana, Naruto jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang dari tadi senan tiasa menggenggam tangan itu. Tentu saja membahagiakan! Ia akan menghabiskan tiga tahun hidupnya di sekolah khusus pria! Oh! Kuatkan imanmu Naruto!

"Eh, Sasuke-**teme**!" Panggil Naruto langsung membuat sang objek utama menoleh kesal padanya. Naruto berhenti sejenak ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh di ekspresi temannya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengabaikannya, langsung melesat pergi. Sementara seiring kepergian Sasuke, Haruno Sakura datang dengan wajah muram. "Naruto, kau melihat Sasuke-**kun**?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Sakura-**chan**," sapa Naruto, senyum lebar Naruto tergantikan dengan senyuman miris, entah kenapa sesuatu menyayat hatinya, "Sasuke-**teme **pergi ke arah sana," kata Naruto memberitahu dengan semangat.

"**Arigatou**! Ingat jangan sampai telat berkumpul jam 2!" Kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

Naruto merasakan matanya memanas, yah, kalau dipikir-pikir ia hanya naksir Sakura kan? Walaupun nanti kedepannya Naruto tidak akan tahu apakan Sasuke dan Sakura akan bersama. Tapi mereka temannya kan? Tidak! Naruto bukan pengganggu, Sakura bersama Sasuke terlebih dahulu, keduanya saling dipertemukan. Mungkin Sasuke adalah pemilik hati Sakura seutuhnya.

Naruto baru hilang dari rasa kacau yang menggerogoti hatinya, sebuah kaki ia lihat berdiri di depan pandangannya yang menunduk. Saat Naruto menatap mendongkak, gadis itu, dengan dua kaleng kopi di tangannya.

"Hinata-**chan**! Ayo kita naik itu!"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursi luar sebuah _cafe _yang kebetulan tutup. Nata hitamnya yang berkilat ketika ia mengingat apa saja yang baru ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana Haruno Sakura melingkarkan syal ke leher Sai, apa benar kata-kata Ino? Sakura memperlakukan semua laki-laki sama. Bagaimana caranya Sakura tersenyum pada semua orang.

"Sasuke-**kun**!" Panggil sebuah suara yang sebenarnya tidak ingin di dengar oleh Sasuke, pikirannya berantakan dan ini pasti akan menyebalkan baginya melihat kehadiran gadis itu, "ha! Kau ini pintar sekali menghilang, aku bahkan berkeliling sampai aku hampir tersesat," keluhnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hn," hanya gumaman aneh yang menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke'lah yang menjawab Sakura, membuat gadis itu memicing marah.

"Sudahlah! Ngomong-ngomong aku punya rencana lho!" Kata Sakura sembari duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Sasuke membuang muka, "Sasuke-**kun**! Dengarkan dong," rengek Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Tsk! Aku sudah mendengarkan, kau bicara saja," ujar Sasuke dengan jutek, membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau di tempat ski kita semua saling berbagi cerita! Tentang kehidupan pribadi kita, kau tahu, kita belum mengenal dekat satu sama lain kan? Jadi bakalan seru, benar tidak?"

"Hn, terserah," sahut Sasuke malas-malas.

"Tadi Sai yang menyarankannya, dia ingin mengenal kita semua katanya, dia itu polos sekali kan?" Kata Sakura menerawang, Sasuke merasakan nafasnya putus, dadanya berderu seiring tangannya mulai mengepal.

"Kau pergi saja sana, jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Cih, kau sama saja seperti Ino atau gadis-gadis di sekolah, memuakkan," kata Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura tak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya. Dari bibir pria itu keluar kata-kata yang tiba-tiba meremukkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Sakura, "apa? Kau ini kenapa sih!? Baik! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Maaf Uchiha-**sama**! Dan terimakasih atas kata-katamu, aku akan simpan baik-baik." Sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah pergi, menghilang di tikungan.

"Tsk!"

.

.

.

Sebuah tempat ski di dekat penginapan, ramai akan pengunjung. Hari ini salju belum turun lebat, dan semua nampak senang bermain di atas tumpukan salju atau pun berkendara dengan _cable car_. Haruno Sakura memilih untuk duduk merenung di tempat sewa perlengkapan ski.

Sakura memperhatikan Ino sejak tadi, ia berganti baju karena baju yang notabenenya sama percis dengan baju yang dibelikan ibunya ternyata ketumpahan kopi. Dan setelah itu mereka berlalu.

Teman-temannya sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, begitu juga dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dia memantapkan diri dan berjalan keluar dengan pelan. Matanya menangkap siluet Sasuke yang sedang nampak diam membisu juga.

Beberapa detik begitu cepat, tiba-tiba Ino berpegangan pada pria itu. Sengaja atau tidak, Sakura hanya mencoba bersikap biasa. Mata _emerald_nya kini memanas di tengah suasana membeku, dan tiba-tiba air matanya seakan membeku ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sakura-**chan**, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku bersama Hinata-**chan **naik _cable car_?" Suara bersemangat dari seorang laki-laki berkulit cokelat membuyarkan lamunannya, matanya beralih dan menangkap Uzumaki Naruto memasang wajah menyengir.

"Tidak, aku diam disini saja deh, kalian berdua saja." Ungkap Sakura, kemudian ia mengeratkan topi rajutannya dan meluncur menuruni tumpukan salju putih diatas tanah miring.

"Sakura-**san **tampaknya sedih sekali sejak pulang dari **Kiri Land**," celetuk Sai, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia melepaskan paksa pegangan Ino dan menatap wajah Sai lekat-lekat, kedua mata hitam itu beradu pandang, "aku harap Sakura-**san **akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Makan malam, semua berkumpul di ruangan yang sama dengan kemarin. Yang ada di sana adalah kecuali Ino, ia masih mengganti pakaiannya. Dan nampaknya ia begitu lama, tak ada satupun diantara Hinata maupun Naruto yang bisa mencairkan suasana diantara Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak berbicara sepulang dari **Kiri Land**.

"**Ne**, Sakura-**chan**, tadi kau tidak ingin ikut bersama kami naik _cable car_, seru lho!" Kata Naruto lagi, mencoba membuat suasana riang, namun hanya sebuah respon malas-malasan yang terpancarkan dari ekspresi Sakura.

"Hm, ya. Setidaknya kalian bersenang-senang," kata Sakura, "dan kalian tidak harus terjebak bersamaku, aku ini orang yang **memuakkan**," lanjut Sakura getir.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah belati menancap keras tepat di bagian kiri dadanya. Jantungnya berhenti berpacu, tergantikan oleh aliran darah mengandung emosi. "Hn, apa masalahmu?" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang membuat emosi Sasuke seketika hendak mereda, tatapan sedih, kecewa, dan penuh rasa ketidak percayaaan. "Untuk apa kau bertanya kepada orang memuakkan seperti aku?" Sakura merasakan air matanya mencair, hendak keluar, ia terisak pelan, "sudahlah," Sakura bangkit dan membungkukkan badan.

Sesaat disampainya di luar ia berpapasan dengan Ino yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang menurut Sakura sulit terdefinisikan. Dan detik berikutnya Sai menyusul Sakura dengan tampang tenang dan berjalan menelusuri koridor mengejar jejak Sakura.

"**Teme**, kau itu keterlaluan sekali sih," kata Naruto menghakimi.

"Ck, kau tak tahu masalahnya, jadi diamlah!"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan masalahnya!" Bentak Naruto dengan kesal.

Sasuke membisu, mana mungkin ia berkata kalau ia cemburu melihat Sakura dan Sai. Dan terprovokasi ocehan Ino tentang segala prediksi gadis pirang itu.

Suara pintu geser di ruangan itu membuat semuanya berpaling dari pembicaraan utama. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Ino. Namun ekspresinya tampak sedih dan meyakinkan.

"**Ano**, apa kalian dapat melihat bajuku? Baju yang aku ganti di tempat ski?" Kata Ino, "aku yakin sudah menyimpannya di tasku, tapi kenapa tidak ada," keluh Ino.

Hinata terperanjat, "tadi aku ra-rasa Ino-**chan **sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas," kata Hinata. Gadis itu bangkit, "ayo co-coba lihat di tasku, jangan-jangan terselip disana." Ajak Hinata.

Keduanya pergi, meninggalkan si bocah pirang dan laki-laki berwajah masam dengan rambut warna raven. Tidak ada diantara merka memulai topik pembicaraan, "berhentilah menghancurkan rencana **otaku**, berhenti menjadi berengsek itu baik untuk dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu!" Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara, mengakhiri pertemuan mereka disana dan berjalan menuju kamar laki-laki.

.

.

.

"Sakura-**san**, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Sai, ia menemukan Sakura yang kini duduk di dekat kolam yang membeku. Matanya sudah berusaha menampung segala cairan bening yang mengucur deras.

Ia berusaha tersenyum mendapati pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, namun sebelum Sai benar-benar mendekat, Sakura sudah kehilangan kendali dan tersedu. "Go-**gomennasai**! A-aku jadi meng-menghancurkan ren-rencana kita," katanya sambil tersenggal. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sai menatap gadis itu dan dengan pelan melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari wajah Sakura, Sai tersenyum. "Ayo kembali, Sakura-**san **belum mengembalikan syalku lho," goda Sai.

Sakura tertawa pelan, air matanya menyurut, sepanjang jalan mereka tak sadar bergandandengan.

.

.

.

Semenit kemudian, Ino dan Hinata menghambur ke dalam ruangan.

"Naruto-**kun**, Sasuke-**kun**, co-coba cek di tas kalian apa baju Ino-chan terselip disana?" Kata Hinata.

Naruto bangkit, begitu juga Sasuke. Keempatnya menuju kamar kedua pria itu. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka menemukan pakaian Ino. Naruto bahkan mengecek barang-barang milik Sai, "hm, coba kita cek tas Sakura, aku berharap bajunya terselip di sana, aku takut kalau bajunya hilang, itu kan pemberian ibuku," kata Ino.

Tanpa aba-aba Ino dan yang lainnya melesat ke kamar Sakura, mengeluarkan isi tas Sakura. "Ah! Ino-**chan**, bajunya yang ini kan? Syukurlah Sakura-**chan **yang tidak sengaja membawanya," kata Hinata menemukan baju terusan berwarna krem itu.

"Hm, syukurlah. Tapi aku tadi yakin memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Sakura berangkat ke arena ski paling belakang, aku harap ia tidak mengambilnya sengaja," kata Ino.

"Sa-Sakura-**chan **tidak mungkin seperti itu!" Kata Hinata dengan suara membantah membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menoleh.

**'Srek'**

Pintu terbuka, Sakura dan Sai berdiri di sana, di depan pintu. Melihat pakaian yang familiar di tangan Ino bibir Sakura bergetar, "eh? Itu bukannya bajuku?"

Keempat dari mereka menoleh bingung, "tidak Sakura, kau tidak sengaja menyelipkannya di tas ini saat Ino mengganti bajunya di tempat ski," jelas Naruto menunjuk satu dari dua tas yang ada di kamar Sakura.

Alis Sakura berkerut, "eh? Bajuku memang sama dengan punya Ino, ibuku membelinya di _departemen store_, tapi aku tidak menaruh di tas yang kecil, aku menyimpannya di tas yang besar." Kata Sakura segera membuka tas satunya lagi.

Mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dari tadi karena melihatnya bergandengan dengan Sai dan matanya membengkak, akhirnya Sakura mencoba mencari baju yang disertai surat ibunya di dalam tas, namun ia tak menemukannya. Ia melirik ke arah Ino, "apa kau yakin itu punyamu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Ino mengangguk, "lihat," Ino membentangkan pakaiannya dan ada noda kopi yang terciprat di bagian bawah.

"Oh, iya, mungkin aku tak sengaja memasukkannya, maaf," kata Sakura. Ia mencari-cari baju miliknya, "tapi bajuku mana ya?"

"Hn, sudahlah! Kalau memang kau sengaja mencurinya mengaku saja," sebuah suara tak terduga muncul diantara kesunyian di kamar Sakura.

Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti berdetak, waktu berhenti dan salju turun seiring angin keras menerpa bumi membuat ranting-ranting bertautan menimbulkan suara yang begitu menyakitkan.

**'PLAK'**

"Harusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu!"

Tamparan itu dihadiahi dengan sebuah tatapan marah, kecewa, dan sakit hati. Mata _emerald_nya yang bagai permata kini pecah membentuk kesedihan mendalam.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik dengan tajam, kedua bola mata obsidiannya beradu dan penyesalan tersirat diantara pekatnya iris hitam itu. Rasa sakit menyeruak di pipi kanannya, kejadian itu tak berlangsung lebih dari sedetik namun setelah sadar waktu berjalan, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Sakura-**chan**!"

"Sakura-**san**!"

"Sa-Sakura-**chan **tu-tunggu!"

"**Teme**! Apa sih masalahmu!? Kau ini bodoh atau memang berengsek!? Kalau kau tak tahu kenyataan, berhenti membuat hati seseorang hancur!" Kata Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa berbicara, bibirnya terkunci, hatinya pun membeku.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan gontai, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa katanya tadi? Menyakitkan kah untuk gadis itu? Kenapa? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ia melewati tangga menuju balkon bawah tepi jurang.

Kini gadis itu meninggalkan penginapan dan pergi entah kemana. Yamato pergi mengendarai mobil bersama Naruto dan Sai. Dia disini hanya diam. Membiarkan dingin menghukum perbuatannya.

Sesuatu yang asing mulai terasa di genggamannya yang sedikit melemah. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu tertimbun di bawah tumpukan salju di pinggiran balkon itu. Matanya menangkap sepucuk amplop cokelat, ia ingat apa ini.

Sasuke merasakan sisi bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum miris. Gadis itukah yang membuangnya? Amplop berisikan uang miliknya dimana Sasuke menggantikan apa yang ia habiskan di _chrismast eve_.

Ia membuka amplop yang sempat teremas, dan matanya terpaku karena jumlahnya tak kurang. Sebuah kertas mengganggu deretan uang serasi di dalam sana.

**'Untuk Sakura-ku'**

**Maaf ya Sakura, **_Kaa_**-**san **baru membelikanmu hadiah natal. **_Kaa_**-**san** sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan jarang menemanimu dirumah. Jadi semoga baju ini cocok untukmu. **_Kaa_**-**san** ingin kau juga berpenampilan cantik seperti remaja-remaja sekarang. Kau juga tidak pernah meminta berlebihan, jadi pakaian ini sebenarnya tidak cukup mahal untuk menggantikan hutang **_Kaa_**-**san** yang akhir-akhir ini sering tidak di rumah.**

_Kaa_-san** merindukanmu juga.**

Sasuke merasakan matanya memicing tak suka, melihat ke atas dimana diatas ada jendela kamar Sakura. Sasuke menyimpan kembali semua itu, ia melihat di bawah balkon, di rerantingan tak berdaun sebuah pakaian familiar menyangkut, berkibar.

Seseorang telah melakukan ini dengan sengaja, dan yang pastinya Sasuke yakin siapa orang itu.

Sasuke memberanikan diri mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih pakaian itu, sedetik berlalu setelah mendapatkannya, ia memutuskan ia harus mencarinya.

Sakura Haruno, dimana ia berada.

.

.

.

Sasuke jadi teringat perkataan Sakura ketika perjalanan menuju penginapan. Seiring Sasuke berlari di sisi aspal yang licin, di tengah badai salju yang membuat dirinya hampir mati. Dimana itu? Tempat yang dikatakan Sakura, dimana itu?

Samar-samar, _"lihatlah Sasuke-__**kun**__, ada balkon yang ada teropongnya! Kita bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah gunung kan? Kapan-kapan kita kesana yuk!"_

Sasuke terenggah-enggah, matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk di dekat teropong. Kelegaan kalau gadis itu ia temukan. Satu langkah, dan dalam beberapa saat Sasuke sudah ada disana. Berdiri di depan gadis itu.

Sakura berdiri dan badai salju mereda, tidak menatap mata pria itu. Bibirnya membiru, matanya memerah, dan hidungnya hampir tak bisa bernafas. Ia berjalan tertatih, melewati laki-laki yang kini hampir setengah mati mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang ia perbuat sendiri.

Salju mereda ketika tangan besar itu menahannya. Namun detik berikutnya gadis itu malah menarik tangannya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tak mau menyerah dengan egonya, ia menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan mencoba menahan pemberontakan keras yang gadis itu coba lakukan.

Suasana yang begitu manis ketika Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura berhenti memberontak, dunia berhenti berputar ketika _emerald _dan _onyx _bertemu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan bibirnya menekan pada lapisan lembut di wajah gadis itu. Awalnya hanya terlihat begitu memusingkan, ketika Sasuke meminta lebih untuk menghangatkan jiwa Sakura yang hampir membeku di luar sini.

Sasuke membiarkan bibirnya berpangutan, memiringkan posisi kepalanya dan tubuhnya harus membungkuk jika ia ingin mendapatkan lebih.

Dan dalam beberapa menit itu Sasuke mendapatkan jawabannya, ketika lengan Sakura melingkar di lehernya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak bisa meminta maaf dengan benar. Jadi kukatakan singkat saja, aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

"Aku juga, Sasuke-**kun**."

.

.

.

Berpegangan sepanjang jalan, dan mendapatkan teman-temannya berdiri di depan penginapan. "Syukurlah, Sasuke-**kun **menemukan Sakura-**chan**." Ungkap Hinata, sejenak melihat pegangan pada tangan mereka, wajah Hinata merona.

Ino meremas genggamannya sendiri. Matanya membara, kobaran api semakin besar, rencananya tak berhasil, siapa peduli. Mereka hanya akan berpegangan tangan kan? Ino tidak akan menyerah, tidak disini! Belum, ini belum berakhir.

Sai menahan nafas, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi seseorang yang menemukan Sakura duluan.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berjalan bersama Uchiha Sasuke sepanjang koridor **Konoha High School**, dan mereka terlihat berargumen tentang sesuatu. Sepertinya sangat sibuk tanpa menyadari ribuan mata memandang mereka, datang dari keirian gadis-gadis sepanjang koridor maupun dari Rock Lee yang entah sejak kapan ikut menatap galak ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Apa sih yang mereka argumenkan? Tapi selidik menurut selidik, mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang romantis, berlandaskan perjodohan dan tentang cinta segitiga. Hah?

"Aku yakin ini semua salah ayahnya Hinata kan? Jelas-jelas harusnya ia tidak menjodohkan anaknya! Benar kan?" Kata Sakura dengan suara meninggi, sementara pria disampingnya sedang malas menanggapinya.

"Hn, tapi itu juga salahnya Neji dan Hinata, harusnya mereka berani menolak perjodohannya." Simpul Sasuke.

"Tidak! Mereka itu korban! Sekarang Naruto dekat dengan Hinata, dan menurut gossip Neji-**senpai **suka dengan Tenten-**senpai**. Coba saja ayahnya tidak seegois itu, mereka pasti bahagia!" Kata Sakura ngotot.

"Hn, terserah!" Kata Sasuke berhenti di depan kelas Sakura. "Sana masuk, aku ke kelas dulu!" Kata Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Namun langkah pangeran Uchiha itu tertahan sesuatu, segerombolan _fans_nya! 'Gawat!'

"Sasuke-**kun**! Coba jelaskan apa ini!?" Teriak seorang gadis yang familiar, kacamata merah, rambut merah, cat kuku merah. Karin oh Karin.

"Iya! Betul!" Teriak gadis-gadis di belakang mereka.

Sakura terbengong-bengong.

"Hn, apanya yang perlu di jelaskan?" Kata Sasuke membuat semua _fans_nya hampir pingsan.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-**kun **berbicara padaku!" Pekik Karin beriringan dengan seluruh tambahan dari gadis lainnya. Ricuh sesaat.

Sedetik kemudian suasana berganti tegang kembali, "apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura?" Interogasi Karin. Sepertinya gadis berambut merah itu adalah kepala suku mereka. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Hn, kita pacaran," kata Sasuke santai.

"APAAA!?" Pekik gadis-gadis itu, dimana Rock Lee menyertai begitu juga Sakura juga. Mereka panik dan mulai menyadari kalau ada yang ganjal.

"**Baka**! Kenapa kau ikut terkejut, jidat!" Pekik Karin tak terima menatap intens Sakura.

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya, dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gerombolan gadis-gadis yang mulai 'mengeroyok' Sakura.

"Sakura-**san**! Tunggu aku!" Pekik Lee ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam kericuhan dan sukses membuatnya teraniaya.

Sasuke merasakan lengannya ditahan, sebuah tangan mungil yang mengiringinya. Langkah pendek-pendek yang hampir tak sejajar dengan langkahnya, rambut merah jambu yang halus dan harum, keduanya berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana kau bisa keluar?"

"Yah, kalau masalah melarikan diri, kan gampang! Kapan-kapan gendong aku lagi ya!"

"Tidak."

"Yayaya!"

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

**Greetings Minna-san!**

**Oke, Chapter ini kayaknya nggak begitu telat ya! Maaf ya chapter kemarin kelamaan. Dan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan disana sini. Dan sepertinya ada kabar buruk, saya kena WB. T_T**

**Ide, Inspirasi saya tiba-tiba hilang! Noooo! Doakan ya minna-san! Semoga WB saya nggak berkelanjutan. Oh iya, terimakasih ya Riview dan Saran yang diberikan.**

**Maaf ya! Saya nggak bermaksud ngebash Ino disini, cuma dia sebagai penyelip diantara SasuSaku sedikit diimbas penokohan yang antagonis XD**

**Special Thanks for: karimahbgz , Dian-chan, dinosaurus, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Maya Kimnana, NaNo Kid, dee-chaan, , AnnisaHM, Rinachan, Hanaxyneziel, Silvi Ichigo, Eunike Yuen, senayuki-chan , akasuna no ei-chan , Caroline Fulloxar , sapaajabolehdah, lia, Koibito cherry, Lin Narumi Rutherford, arissachin, Pita-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Berawal dari pertemuan para otaku yang direncanakan di Internet. Haruno Sakura jadi terlibat Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi idola sekolahnya. "Tunggu! Kita satu sekolah?" Sebuah kisah manis yang dibumbui romansa, persahabatan, dan keluarga.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5:

"**Aniki**, apa kata _**Otou**_**-san**? Aku tidak percaya _**Otou**_**-san** langsung meng'iya'kan," kata Sasuke, ia memperhatikan kakaknya yang kini tengah asyik duduk-duduk di dalam ruang keluarga sambil memperhatikan tuts piano.

"Tentu saja," kata Itachi sambil memainkan beberapa nada sederhana, ia berhenti kemudian memicingkan matanya memperhatikan kertas nada, kemudian ia bermain lagi, "aku mengerti betapa kau menolak menjadi penerus _**Otou**_**-san**, dan kau tahu? Kata-kata _**Otou**_**-san** ada benarnya juga, menjadi pianis saja tidak cukup."

"Tapi, **Aniki**-"

"Sudahlah! Jangan membantah, aku yakin aku ini lebih cocok menjadi penerus _**Otou**_**-san**, aku kan jauh lebih cerdas darimu, **baka-****Otouto**!" Canda Itachi, ia berhenti memainkan pianonya dan menatap adiknya lekat-lekat, "yang penting sekarang, kau harus menemukan cita-citamu sendiri, mengerti?" Kata Itachi lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk, pemikiran itu terus mengusik benaknya sampai akhirnya ia berkata lagi, "kenapa baru sekarang **Aniki **melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Percayalah Sasuke, baru sekarang _**Otou**_**-san **mengabulkan keinginanku untuk menggantikan posisimu," kata Itachi, "ya, walaupun agak ragu. Tapi menurutku _**Otou**_**-san** memberikannya dari awal kepadamu karena suatu alasan."

"Hn, terserahlah," Sasuke terdiam, mata kelamnya menatap cuaca yang gelap di luar sana. Salju akan turun kah?

.

.

.

Tiga minggu pertama masuk sekolah, masih terasa menyebalkan bagi Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada alasan baginya sekarang untuk nangkring di toko buku sekedar membeli komik. Karena nampaknya penggemar Sasuke membuntutinya terus menerus. Saat pelajaran tak banyak serangan yang ia terima, istirahat sekolah pun si rambut raven itu senan tiasa datang dan menjadi tamengnya. Namun kalau sudah pulang sekolah, ia bisa-bisa diculik.

Untuk mengantisipasi, Uchiha Sasuke juga langsung mengajak Haruno Sakura ikut bersamanya saat pulang sekolah. Masalahnya, mereka naik mobil yang dikemudikan supir. Dan sungguh tidak sopannya Sakura meminta turun di toko buku terus menerus, karena memang belakangan ini uang jajannya jadi tertabung karena hemat buku.

Hari ini Sasuke sedang mendapat tes Biologi, dan nampaknya memotong waktu istirahat. Kelas Sakura sedang bebas, dan secepat kilat gadis itu berlari menuju perpustakaan, bersembunyi diantara rak buku. Menyembunyikan eksistensinya dari gerombolan gadis yang sudah mengincarnya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Eh, Haruno-**san**," sapa sebuah suara berat khas laki-laki membuat kepalanya menengok ke belakang, "sedang apa?"

"Ah! Neji-**senpai**," Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya gugup, memang mencurigakan juga ya kalau melihat ada orang bersembunyi diantara rak buku. "Tidak, hanya sedang melihat-lihat buku kok," elaknya.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan ilmu murni Fisika," Hyuuga Neji memperhatikan rak buku yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Sakura.

Sakura hampir tersedak, demi nama dewa apapun! Sakura paling membenci Fisika, dan apa itu ilmu murni Fisika!? Sakura tidak pernah mau tahu hal itu! "Haha, Sasuke-**kun **memintaku mencarikan buku untuknya," kata Sakura.

**Disisi lain...**

"Hatchiim," Sasuke merasakan hidungnya gatal dan matanya langsung berkunang, ada pekikan kecil di belakang, dan gadis-gadis mulai ribut. Sial, ungkapnya dalam hati. Harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tes ini!

**Kembali ke Sakura...**

"Hm, aku tidak menyangka kau dan Uchiha-**kun **bisa berpacaran," kata Neji, Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, "jangan salah paham, karena sebenarnya Lee membuatku gila sepanjang waktu, dia hampir menginap di rumahku karena hatinya hancur setiap melihat foto wajahmu yang ditempel di kamarnya," lanjut laki-laki itu membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Haha, benakah? Aku merasa bersalah pada Lee-**senpai**," sebuah topik tiba-tiba menyembul keluar ketika ia mencerna kata-kata Neji lagi, "Neji-**senpai **tunangan Hinata ya?" Tanya Sakura blak-blakan.

Hyuuga Neji baru saja akan meninggalkan Sakura ketika kalimat itu membuatnya berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik. "Hm, begitulah." Kata Neji, ia melirik ke dalam mata Sakura yang menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi 'entahlah-apa-itu' karena Neji tak bisa menebaknya.

"Apa Neji-**senpai **mencintai Hinata?" Kata Sakura.

Neji memejamkan matanya, "aku bukan orang yang mementingkan hal itu. Aku diharuskan melakukan sesuatu, dan aku melaksanakannya. Hanya menjadi realistis, sekarang hubungan bisa bertahan tanpa cinta. Reputasi yang menjadi nomor satu," kata Neji dingin, "setidaknya itu yang dikatakan ayah Hinata," sahut Neji lagi.

Mata kelabu itu nampaknya tengah menyembunyikan ketidak nyamanan di dalam dirinya, "lalu, menurut Neji-**senpai **kata-kata ayah Hinata benar?" Suara Sakura sepertinya tidak terdengar. Neji membayangkan kalau kelak ia akan berubah menjadi Hiashi jika ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Tidak," Neji berkata pada akhirnya, suaranya memelan dan menangkap senyum Haruno Sakura mengembang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak katakan saja pada ayahnya Hinata, kalau kau menolak perjodohan ini!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Haruno-**san**. Aku sudah mencobanya, berbicara saja tidak akan cukup." Kata Neji sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, seakan-akan Hiashi akan datang.

"Kalau begitu coba sekali lagi, Neji-**senpai**-"

"Hn, kau disini rupanya." Suara Uchiha Sasuke memotong kata-kata menggantungnya, dan kedua sosok itu bersamaan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya sedang tidak senang.

"Eh? Aku duluan ya, Neji-**senpai**." Kata Sakura segera menghentikan perang tatapan. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh dengan cepat atau mengeluarkan senjata, kedua pria tampan itu pasti terkapar tak berdaya.

"Hn, kalian bicara apa?" Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Tidak penting! Ayo kita makan sama-sama."

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga, terasa sepi dan tenang. Angin sepoi-sepoi membawa kabar burung mengenai badai salju. Langit menghitam dan berat, suasana menjadi tak tertahankan di luar sana, kelabu menusuk ke dalam ruangan sesosok gadis berumur enam belas tahun, memakai sebuah kimono dengan corak naga merah yang indah.

**Obi **yang mengikat anggun di sekeliling pinggangnya yang ramping. Ia pelan-pelan berjalan dengan kaki berbungkuskan tabi. Rambutnya dililit keatas dan dihiasi konde berukir dari bahan emas. Matanya sendu walaupun hari ini adalah perayaan besar di keluarga Hyuuga.

Rambut kelamnya terasa sesuram perasaannya. Tahun ini Hyuuga Neji berumur delapan belas tahun, dimana pertunangan mereka akan segera resmi diatas kertas. Hyuuga Hinata hampir menangis dan nyaris melunturkan hiasan wajah yang setebal rasa menderitanya.

Ia tidak ingin, dan sebuah gerakan dari pintu geser membuatnya terkesiap dan hampir memekik. "Neji-**san**," katanya mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Hiashi-_**oji**_**sama**," kata Neji membuat Hinata menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, "kita batalkan saja semua tentang perjodohan ini," jelasnya.

Hinata membuat satu gerakan terkesiap, ia panik, "Neji-**san**!" Pekiknya, "_**Otou**_**-sama** akan marah jika mengetahui ini, itu akan membuat kita berdua dihukum," katanya dengan wajah memanas.

"Kau tidak ingin kan? Sudahlah, kau tunggu disini, aku akan berbicara pada Hiashi-_**oji**_**sama**." Kata Neji dengan suara datar.

Hening sejenak ketika sebuah perkataan muncul di benak Hinata, perkataan Sakura dimana ia menyemangatinya tentang Naruto. Ia merasakan dadanya sakit, setiap kali mengingat Uzumaki Naruto. Ia merasakan matanya membara, "Neji-**san**! Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

"Lalu kalau soal nomor delapan, bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura menyodorkan buku tunjangannya ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sedang sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sebuah permainan masih menyala disana. Ia hanya menggumam tak jelas, "Sasuke-**kun**, _pause _dulu dong! Kan kau janji membantuku membuat ini," keluh Sakura. Sementara si tukang janji malah asyik bergumam.

"Hn, sebentar," ia menekan _keyboard _dan melakukan serangan-serangan dengan pedang aneh dan kekuatan sihir diantara musuh-musuh berbagai ukuran.

Sakura berdecak, "Sasuke-**kun**," kata Sakura merengek, "Sasu-**chan**," panggilnya sedikit memelas, "Sasuke-**kun**!" dan panggilan berkekuatan super itu membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan _character game_nya langsung terkapar tewas karena Sasuke langsung melepas kendali.

"Sakura!" Bentak Sasuke marah. Namun yang dimarahi hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca marah, "tsk, baiklah, mana soalnya." Kata Sasuke menggeser posisinya dan membaca soal yang ditunjukkan Sakura, "hn, itu sama saja konsepnya dengan sebelumnya," kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"_Stop_!" Pekik Sakura ketika Sasuke hendak menuliskan jawaban di buku PR Sakura. Sasuke menatap gadis itu heran, "setiap aku bertanya kau langsung menuliskan jawaban, aku tidak mengerti Sasuke-**kun**! Kau jelaskan padaku dulu dong," kata Sakura kesal.

Sasuke merasakan alisnya berkedut, baiklah! Sasuke mengaku! Ia terlalu malas menjelaskan, jadi ia pikir dengan menuliskan langsung jawabannya membuat gadis itu mengerti tanpa menjelaskannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menatapnya balik. "Hn, ya sudah," kata Sasuke menyerah, "kau perhatikan ya, disini diketahui se-"

"Sasuke," sebuah suara memotong perkataan Sasuke dan nampaknya sang pemilik suara masih enggan melanjutkan ketika melihat Sakura, "ah! Sakura-**chan **disini rupanya," katanya ramah.

Sakura segera berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Uchiha Itachi. "Maaf merepotkan," katanya pelan.

Uchiha Itachi hanya tertawa pelan dan melambaikan tangan, "sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sering-sering main kesini agar sedikit ramai," kata Itachi, kemudian ia beralih ke Sasuke, "aku akan berangkat menyusul _**Otou**_**-san** ke Iwa. Di rumah baik-baik."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "hari ini akan ada badai. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, semua terkendali." Kata Itachi sambil terkekeh. Dan sesaat pria itu meninggalkan ruangan dan mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor kayu dengan langkah normal.

"Itachi-**san **sepertinya mirip _**Otou**_-**san**'mu," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan seksama. "Dan kau lebih mirip _**Okaa**_**-san**'mu, secara fisik sih, benar tidak?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Dulu waktu aku kemari aku pernah bertemu _**Otou**_-**san**mu, ia mirip Itachi-**san**," jelas Sakura sambil memainkan pensil yang ia pegang, "dan sepertinya kau tidak mirip _**Otou**_-**san**mu, jadi kesimpulannya kau pasti lebih mirip _**Okaa**_**-san**mu. Tidak mungkin kan kau mau dibilang mirip Momoi?" Kata Sakura ngelantur membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn, bisa dibilang seperti itu," Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka lemari kayu tua yang ada di dekat mereka, mengambil sebuah album foto, dan Sakura terus mengawasinya dengan mata bulat hijaunya.

Sasuke membuka halaman demi halaman dan berhenti di beberapa lembar kedua, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini _**Okaa**_**-san**mu?" Tanya Sakura melihat sesosok wanita muda yang tengah hamil tua dengan wajah cerah dan memang benar, wanita itu mirip Sasuke. "Dia cantik sekali."

"Hn, itu ketika ia mengandungku," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa terjadi banyak komplikasi dan _**Okaa**_**-san** meninggal beberapa jam ketika aku sudah lahir."

Sakura mematung menatap Sasuke, dan tangannya melepaskan pensilnya kemudian terangkat menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu. "_**Okaa**_**-san**mu pasti sangat bahagia kau bisa lahir ke dunia ini, dan aku yakin dia tidak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah atas kematiannya." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cerah. "Kita bisa berziarah pe pemakamannya kalau kau mau," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, kapan-kapan." Kata Sasuke, "_**Okaa**_**-san** meninggal saat ulang tahunku, jadi aku kesana waktu aku ulang tahun." Kata Sasuke.

Air muka Sakura berubah, matanya sedikit sendu, "**aa**, kalau ke sana kau bisa mengajakku," kata Sakura. "Hm, ngomong-ngomong! Aku ingin cepat-cepat musim dingin berakhir!" Pekik Sakura heboh. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Banyak akan ada festival-festival **otaku **di musim semi! Anime-anime baru juga banyak keluar di musim semi. Menyenangkan sekali kan?" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn, membicarakan tentang musim semi, kau tahu pohon Sakura yang ada perempatan **Konoha Town Square**?" Kata Sasuke membuat mata Sakura berkilat semangat.

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti kesana di pertengahan Maret! Pohonnya indah sekali! Aku menyebutnya raja bunga Sakura!" Kata Sakura semangat.

"Hn, ada jutaan dari itu kalau kita pergi ke bukit waktu musim semi. Aku bisa mengajakmu nanti kalau kau mau," kata Sasuke dengan santai, "di kota memang banyak ada sakura, tapi kau akan terkejut jika kau pergi ke taman sakura di bukit."

"Benarkah? Benar? Baiklah, nanti kita kesana ya! Ya!"

"Hn, iya." Sasuke tersenyum, dan gadis itu melupakan tujuan utamanya tentang PR karena terlena dengan khayalannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan gadis itu baru keluar dari kediaman Uchiha, sementara laki-laki yang mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka secara sepihak itu mengantarnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajariku Sasuke-**kun**," kata Sakura lemas, sedikit mengantuk.

"Hn, cepat masuk, diluar dingin." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu.

Sakura berderap masuk ke dalam rumah, langkahnya berhenti di persimpangan hendak menuju ke tangga. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan terkesiap mendapati beberapa barang di rumahnya sudah tidak ada, foto-foto dinding, jam, ataupun barang-barang seperti meja kayu penyangga telpon. Semua terkumpul dan dimasukkan ke kardus-kardus.

"_**Kaa**_**-san**!" Pekik Sakura, ia memanggil keras dan berjalan mengelilingi rumah. Namun Haruno Mebuki malah muncul di pintu kamar. "_**Kaa**_**-san** barang-barangnya kenapa di karduskan?" Tanya Sakura setelah menemukan ibunya di bibir tangga.

"Hm?" Mebuki sepertinya baru selesai mandi, ia mengenakan jubah mandinya. Rambutnya dililit dengan handuk dan wajahnya berseri, "kau sudah pulang ya Sakura?" Kata Mebuki pada akhirnya.

"_**Kaa**_**-san**, barang-barangnya." Ulang Sakura tanpa memberikan pertanyaan lebih lengkap lagi.

Haruno Mebuki menepuk kepalanya yang berbalut handuk, "oh ya, tadi _**Kaa**_**-san** membereskan barang-barang yang kecil selagi kau di rumah Sasuke." Jelasnya, namun itu tidak membuat Sakura puas.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kita akan pindah?" Tanya Sakura asal, kemudian menaiki tangga dan berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Iya, kita akan pindah ke Suna," kata Mebuki.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum tahu? _**Kaa**_**-san** kira kau sudah membaca berkas transfer kerja _**Kaa**_**-san** yang terjatuh waktu itu."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa tidur malam ini, entah apa yang membuatnya masih terjaga. Sesuatu mengusiknya, dan yang mengherankan adalah Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu. Ia hanya berguling di ranjang besarnya dengan perasaan was-was.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan membayangkan sesuatu yang fiktif. Setidaknya membuatnya bersugesti itu adalah mimpi. Apa yang mengganggunya? Sakura? Bukan! Apa?

Sakura? Gadis itu tidak salah, segalanya masih baik ketika gadis itu disini. Dan semuanya serba salah ketika Sakura pulang. Sasuke ingat bagaimana dadanya berpacu ketika tangan Sakura menggenggamnya. Dan persetan! Sasuke sampai lupa dengan gamenya!

Sasuke membuka matanya, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Karena ia menyukai Sakura? Suka? Masih sebatas itu kah? Kapan rasa Suka itu berubah menjadi cinta?

Hal yang Sasuke ingat adalah bagaimana Sakura merecokinya di depan semua orang. Bagaimana gadis itu memasangkan cincin pada jemarinya. Senyumannya, tatapan matanya, dan tawanya. Selalu membuat Sasuke membuang muka. Bagaimana sentuhan tangannya yang menghangatkan setiap inci tangannya. Tak terasa Sasuke menggenggam cincin itu, yang kini tergantung di lehernya.

Sasuke masih memikirkan Sakura ketika pintu terketuk keras. "Sasuke-**sama**!" Teriak seorang pelayan dengan suara ketakutan. Sasuke bangkit dan membuka pintu.

Disana ada seorang pria berumur empat puluhan, wajahnya cemas, "ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyadari kalau sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Itachi-**sama**," dari nada suara pria itu, Sasuke mengharapkan sesuatu yang baik. Karena suaranya membuat Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Tidak boleh! Ini menyangkut kakaknya.

"Ada apa dengan **Aniki**?"

"Itachi-**sama **mengalami kecelakaan ketika menuju bandara." Katanya pada Sasuke, wajah Sasuke membeku, rahangnya mengeras, nafasnya tertahan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa parah? Dirumah sakit mana **Aniki **sekarang?" Sasuke mulai panik, suaranya bergetar.

"Sasuke-**sama**," pria itu tidak manjutkan, "Itachi-**sama **meninggal di tempat."

.

.

.

"Tumben nggak sama Sasuke-**kun**?" Suara Karin membuat Sakura tambah badmood, "jangan-jangan sudah putus ya?" Setelah deretan kalimat itu Sakura merasakan matanya menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Terserahlah," kata Sakura kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi. Bagaimana sekarang ia berkata pada Sasuke? Ia akan pindah minggu depan, ke Suna! Suna itu bermil-mil jauhnya dari sini!

Dan ketika Sakura menelpon posel Sasuke, dan datang ke rumahnya. Ternyata laki-laki itu izin sekolah. Para pelayan nampaknya enggan memberitahu kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh! Pendek! Kau dengar nggak sih! Tuli ya!" Pekik Karin membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah gerombolan gadis-gadis yang menghampiri mejanya, "kemana Sasuke-**kun **kami!" Lanjutnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura jujur.

"Hello! Kau ini kan pacarnya! Pacar macam apa kau! Kau masa tidak tahu kemana Sasuke-**kun **sih!?" Kata Tayuya galak.

"Mana aku tahu! Justru itu! Aku pacarnya saja tidak tahu kenapa kalian harus tahu!" Kata Sakura kesal. Sakura bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlalu. Toh nampaknya gadis-gadis itu sudah kapok main keroyokan karena pengalaman yang terakhir, mereka dipaksa menguras kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Halo, Sasuke-**kun **kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali. Kalau sudah selesai, bisakah kau menghubungiku? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan," Sakura memutuskan pesan suaranya pada Sasuke, ia merasakan sesuatu mencecoki kepalanya.

Ia menatap secangkir _cappuccino _miliknya yang sudah mendingin. Setengah sisa waffle di sebelah minumannya juga tak menarik perhatian Sakura lagi. Ia menatap sekeliling jalanan **Konoha Town Square**. Kini ia tengah menikmati malam minggunya dengan duduk-duduk di bagian luar **coffe cafe**.

"Sakura-**chan**!" Sebuah suara membuatnya mendongkak gelagapan setengah mati, dan disana ia menemukan sepasang mata biru cerah dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

"Naruto," sapa Sakura senang. "Sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura menengok ke belakang punggung Naruto, "Sai, kau juga ikut ya?" Sapa Sakura pada pria yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"**Aa**, senang bisa bertemu disini Sakura-**san**."

Beberapa menit setelah itu, kedua pria itu memutuskan untuk bergabung, "jadi kenapa sendirian saja Sakura-**chan**?" Tanya Naruto memperhatikan sedikit kekecewaan di mata gadis itu.

"Memangnya aku harus bersama seseorang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Yah, ku kira kau jalan dengan Sasuke-**teme**." Kata Naruto jujur. Kemudian tersirat perasaan aneh di hati Sai, dan nampaknya Sakura tak terganggu dengan gagasan Naruto.

"Harusnya seperti itu, tapi sepertinya Sasuke-**kun **ada urusan mendadak." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "ngomong-ngomong kalian kenapa disini?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sai merasa sesuatu disembunyikan oleh gadis itu, tapi sepertinya Naruto biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku mengantar Sai membeli cat lukis baru, dan aku ada janji dengan Hinata-**chan **hari ini." Kata Naruto, Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Wah! Kalian berkencan! Hebat sekali!" Pekik Sakura girang. Sementara Naruto hanya cengengesan sendiri.

Beberapa menit mengobrol, sosok itu datang. Gadis berambut panjang dengan warna gelap itu menghampiri meja dengan ngos-ngosan. "Go-**gomennasai **aku terlambat Na-Naruto-**kun**." Kata Hinata sambil memperbaiki posisi syalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto tertawa pelan, "**yosh**, aku akan jalan dengan Hinata-**chan **dulu. Sai, kau mau langsung pulang atau bersama Sakura-**chan**?"

"Sai," Sakura memanggil, "kau bisa disini bersamaku, aku butuh teman," Sakura memohon, dan sepertinya Sai tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Eh! Sakura-**chan**!" Tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi, Hinata penghampiri Sakura, "terimakasih telah meyakinkan Neji-**san**, pertunangan kita dibatalkan. Aku sangat berhutang banyak," katanya sedikit berbisik.

Wajah Sakura berubah cerah, "benarkah?" Sakura tidak percaya itu, "selamat Hinata-**chan**! Jangan lupa kau harus mentraktirku kalau kalian jadian," balas Sakura berbisik membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Sa-Sakura-**chan**!"

Setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri di dalam kesunyian, Sakura akhirnya membuka suara. "Jadi kau pelukis ya Sai?" Tanya Sakura, melihat sekantung plastik berisikan cat warna dan kuas-kuas baru berbagai ukuran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi ini baru sebatas hobi," kata Sai dengan pelan. Ia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan menyodorkannya ke Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dan membuka halaman demi halaman, "ya tuhan, gambar memang indah. Kau bisa terkenal suatu saat nanti." Kata Sakura. Ia membuka halaman berikutnya dan berhenti sampai disana, "wah, gadis ini cantik sekali. Dia punya rambut panjang." Kata Sakura menemukan sebuah gambar sketsa seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan senyuman lebar menatap ke arah depan.

"Hm, aku rasa kalau sudah dewasa nanti, Sakura-**san **akan secantik itu." Kata Sai membuat Sakura terpaku dan tertawa kecil.

"Percaya deh, aku tak akan secantik dan seindah ini. Kau terlalu memuji," kata Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-**san **dan Sasuke-**kun **sudah berpacaran?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Sai membuat Sakura tersentak, wajahnya bertatapan dengan wajah Sai.

"Hm," Sakura menggumam, "kita baru kenal, dan aku belum yakin kalau nanti akan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi sejauh ini, yah... Aku rasa selama ada Sasuke-kun, semua akan terasa baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sai memutuskan kalau selama Haruno Sakura masih mengingat Uchiha Sasuke, semuanya takkan terasa benar untuknya.

Untuk Sai.

.

.

.

Sehari dua hari tak masalah, tapi ini sudah seminggu. Dan besok ia akan benar-benar pindah dari Konoha! Tentu saja Sakura tak menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa dulu. Ia ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Namun surat-surat kepindahan, dan segala administrasinya ditangkap oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya dan membuat seisi sekolah bersorak. Dalam tanda kutip, "siapa sih yang tidak senang kalau pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke-**kun **akan pindah?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, marah dan kecewa! "Sasuke-**kun **kemana saja sih!" Pekiknya kesal. Ia mengambil Momoi yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. "Oh, Momoi. Andaikan kau bisa merubah pikiran _boss __**Kaa**_**-san**." Kata Sakura kecewa. Suna sangat jauh, dan tidak mungkin Sakura bisa hidup sendiri di sini.

Kaa-sannya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama kalau Sakura tidak ikut pindah dan mengawasinya. Mebuki orang yang keras dalam pekerjaan, lupa makan, atau tidur. Bisa langsung jatuh sakit kalau sudah kelelahan atau terlalu khawatir.

Sebuah suara deruan mobil di seberang membuat Sakura terkesiap. Ia segera menuruni tangga.

Sasuke!

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tak percaya ini. Ia hampir tak bergerak ketika melihat mayat kakaknya yang kini menghantui mimpinya setiap malam. Nafasnya memburu dan serasa ingin menggerogoti kenyataan yang ada.

Ayahnya tak datang. Sasuke ingin sekali memaki pria yang telah membuat hidupnya lebih menderita. Apa dia puas sekarang? Ia bisa tertawa sekarang! Tak ada yang bisa melindungi Sasuke, anak kesayangan Uchiha Fugaku sudah kaku! Mati! Orang itu sudah mati! Orang yang begitu dikasihi Sasuke.

Sasuke terantuk, dan ia sudah sampai disini sekarang. Rumahnya terlihat sama, ia ingat bagaimana deretan peristiwa itu menghampirinya. Dimana ada badai salju, perjalanan terhambat. Itachi akan ketinggalan pesawat, dan laki-laki itu nekat untuk menerobosnya. Dan semua itu hilang.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia benci musim dingin.

"Sasuke-**kun**," sebuah suara menghentikan pandangannya ketika ia turun dari mobil. Seketika ia mendapati gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya. "Sasuke-**kun**, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Ia hampir lupa. Haruno Sakura disana. Apa semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja. Kehadiran Haruno Sakura tak akan bisa menggantikan kakak-

"Sasuke-**kun**," Sakura menyentuh lengannya yang dibaluti mantel hitam, "ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Nada khawatir itu terdengar, Sasuke menatap Haruno Sakura. Matanya terasa berair. Namun ia menahan emosinya. Hatinya membeku ketika salju putih menjatuhi pucuk kepalanya. Menyerap ke jaringan tubuh dan merusak sistemnya.

"**Aniki **meninggal..."

Suara rendah tanpa emosi itu menyapu segala kekecewaan Haruno Sakura selama ini. Matanya membelalak, dan cengkramannya pada bahu Sasuke melemah. Air mata mulai menetes di pipi gadis itu, Sasuke menatapnya dingin. Sakura menangis, kenapa ia tidak? Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, egonya memuncak. Ia tidak bisa menahan kendali atas dirinya.

"...jadi aku rasa semua akan kembali normal."

Tiba-tiba cengkraman Sakura menguat, "Tapi Sasuke-**kun**, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura, matanya mencari-cari dimana Sasuke kini tenggelam. Tidak bisakah Sasuke mengatakan sejujurnya? Tidak bisakah Sasuke sedikit lebih terbuka?

"Hn, sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Aku ingin sendirian," kata Sasuke mencoba menepis tangan Sakura yang masih menggenggam erat kain mantelnya.

"Sasuke-**kun**, tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Aku-"

"Tsk! Tak bisakah kau melihat situasi sekarang? Aku kacau! Kalau kau terus disini sekarang, kau hanya akan sakit hati. Tinggalkan aku!" Kata Sasuke dengan suara sedikit mengeras. Sakura tidak yakin dengan ini. Sasuke-kun bukanlah pria yang ia lama kenal. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau ia meninggalkan Sasuke, laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa lebih baik.

"Tapi Sasuke-**kun**, _**Tou**_**-san**ku berkata kalau-"

"Persetan dengan kata-kata _**Otou**_**-san**mu! Pergi! Kau tidak pernah tahu kan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluargamu!" Sasuke merasakan emosinya memuncak, gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya.

Air matanya terasa mengering. "Sasuke-**kun**," katanya lirih, gadis itu berkata lagi, "kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? _**Tou**_**-san** meninggal ketika umurku enam tahun, dan saudaraku meninggal ketika ia bahkan belum lahir di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata aku tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan keluarga?"

Sasuke terkesiap, wajahnya sulit menentukan ekspresi apa yang akan ia perlihatkan ke arah gadis itu. Memang segalanya akan cepat berakhir, gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. "Kau sudah tahu kan, aku ini tidak berperasaan. Aku bukan orang yang bisa kau harapkan. Kau pergi saja, kau lupakan saja semua. Dan kau memang benar. Kita harusnya tidak pernah bertemu."

Hari itu adalah hari yang berlangsung begitu cepat. Kata yang tak terucap, pertemuan dan perpisahan yang begitu cepat. Bagaimana semuanya berakhir begitu saja, Sasuke baru menyadari ia sudah pergi. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuat Sasuke nyaman.

Sasuke tidak menyukai gadis-gadis karena mereka menatap begitu penuh tidak kejujuran. Tatapan tidak murni dan itu membuatnya muak. Tapi gadis yang perlahan-lahan terisak dan menjauh dengan langkahnya yang terseret itu berbeda. Sakura berbeda, dan Sasuke tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat.

Sakura pergi, tidak kembali lagi. Dua hari berlalu ketika ia melihat tulisan yang kini bergantung di pagar rumah kediaman Haruno. Itu adalah sebuah hal yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"**Di Jual**"

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mebuki memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya dengan seksama, ia terlihat lebih lemas hari ini. Namun beberapa saat Sakura menyadarkan diri dari lamunan, senyumnya merkah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _**Kaa**_**-san**. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Suna kan?" Sakura mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

Haruno Mebuki mengangguk, "sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Sasuke-**kun**? Kalian masih akan bisa berkomunikasi nantinya kan?" Tanya Mebuki.

Sesuatu membuat hati Sakura nyeri, dan itu adalah namanya. "Mm, sudah. Tentu saja, aku harap di Suna ada yang bisa membantuku mengerjakan soal-soal nantinya," Sakura terkekeh pelan. Sementara Mebuki tersenyum melihat putrinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja, disana kan ada Sasori."

"Mm," Sakura menggumam pelan.

Ya, baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke terpaku pada layar grupnya. Sepi, Sakura tak pernah _online_. Apa yang ia lakukan? Haruskah ia meminta maaf? Tentu saja! Sasuke harus meminta maaf! Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sasuke mengirimkan ribuan _email _ke Sakura baru saja, dan Sasuke belum mendapatkan satupun balasannya. Di sekolah semua terasa lancar, _fans_nya menggila dan dirinya semakin populer. Terus menerus. Berjalan. Sama seperti sediakala ketika mereka belum bertemu.

Tapi bedanya, Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika mereka belum bertemu. Sekarang, jauh di lubuk hati Uchiha Sasuke menyesal.

Ia sudah mendapat serentetan kata-kata kasar dari Naruto dan nyaris sebuah tamparan dari Hinata. Namun nampaknya pasangan yang baru jadian itu tak kuasa menahan marah dan segera meninggalkannya.

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian keduanya datang lagi untuk memastikan Sasuke tidak bunuh diri akibat tekanan tambahan yang mereka berikan. Sekarang semenjak kehilangan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi tambah tak terkendali. Semuanya suram.

Sasuke ingin menarik kata-katanya, dimana ia bisa mengulangi waktu. Ia akan lebih sudi menangis ketika gadis itu datang dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sekarang kehilangan Sakura tanpa kabar jauh menyiksa dari segalanya.

Sasuke akan menunggu lagi, menyesal tidak langsung meminta maaf secepatnya. Dan berharap malam ini Sakura akan membalas emailnya.

Tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak akan membalas emailnya untuk selamanya dan... Tidak!

"Aku akan menunggu."

Sasuke menimang dan menghubungi ponsel Sakura.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menunggu kedatangan Akasuna no Sasori. Sekolah barunya tak menyenangkan. Dimana kakak sepupunya? Biasanya Sasori tidak pernah terlambat menjemput Sakura.

Di Suna, Sakura tinggal bersama nenek dari pihak ibunya sementara Mebuki mencari rumah baru dan disana juga ada Sasori. Mereka cepat akrab.

Sesuatu yang berdenting bergelinding di jalan, dan Sakura kehilangan benda yang dari tadi di genggamnya. Matanya mencari-cari sekitar jalan aspal.

Ah! Cincinnya! Ia berjalan mengejar benda itu, benda yang terlepas dari rantainya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan tertegun ketika ia merasakan kehadiran pria itu. Ia ingat Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang dia lakukan seminggu tanpa Sakura disana? Apa Sasuke menyesal? Tapi kenapa pria itu tak menghubunginya? Apa Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura disini merindukannya setengah mati? Sakura merasakan dadanya terasa sakit, kenapa mereka baru dipertemukan? Mengingat-ingat kata-kata Sasuke...

_**"Kita harusnya tidak pernah bertemu."**_

Sakura berharap ia bisa menghapuskan kata-kata menyakitkan itu dari benaknya.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura tersadar ketika pekikan Sasori memanggil namanya, di dalam saku roknya ponselnya bergetar dan terus bergetar, pesan masuk Sakura belum sempat melihatnya dan seketika tubuhnya terdorong keras ke samping, kepalanya terbentur aspal. Matanya terbuka memandangi cincin yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sesuatu yang merah mengalir menuju kesana.

Siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan? Sakura mendengar ponselnya berdering dengan nada khusus yang ia pilihkan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menghubunginya? Sakura memejamkan mata perlahan, semuanya terasa aneh. Dan ia berharap bisa mengucapkan 'Halo' pada laki-laki yang begitu berarti untuknya.

Karena tanpa Sasuke, semua tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di bulan Maret pada sebuah gedung apartemen megah di tengah-tengah kota. Suasana tak jauh berbeda, waktu itu sudah sangat lama. Ketika dirinya kembali ke kota tempat kelahirannya. Entahlah, belakangan ini hari menjadi sangat panjang.

"Sasori-_**nii**_**san**! Sasori-_**nii**_**san**!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu panjang dengan suara keras, "dimana kau taruh tanaman hiasnya? Aku menyuruhmu menaruhnya di dekat jendela di dalam kamar setengah jam yang lalu, dan kenapa aku tidak menemukannya sekarang!" Pekik Haruno Sakura dengan suara heran. Ia berkacak pinggang.

Pindah rumah memang hal yang paling menyebalkan! Sudah hampir dua hari dan semuanya belum beres.

"Ya tuhan Sakura! Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu! Tetangga akan mengusirmu jika kau berteriak lebih keras lagi." Kata Sasori, pria yang notabene empat tahun lebih tua dari adik sepupunya itu terlihat kesal. Tua-tua seperti itu, Sasori tetap saja dianggap seumuran dengan Sakura. Kadang-kadang mereka terlihat serasi jika mereka berjalan berdua. Tetangga mengira mereka pasangan kawin muda.

Dan coba tebak apa yang Sakura katakan, "disini kita bisa melihat contoh nyata kalau kita tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya. Sasori-_**nii**_**san** memang imut, tapi dia sudah tua dan menyebalkan. Walaupun dia kadang-kadang baik dan mau disuruh-suruh." Oh yang benar saja! Sasori bahkan baru berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun, dan gadis itu hanya berseling empat tahun diatasnya! Empat tahun! Bukan empat belas tahun!

"Sasori-_**nii**_**san**! Cepatlah! Aku ingin semuanya sudah beres saat kita menghadiri pameran kesenian. Setelah itu aku ingin makan-makan bersama dia," Kata Sakura dengan suara lantang.

"Iya-iya, aku menyesal mempertemukan kalian, kalian berdua berpacaran dan aku masih sendiri. Hebat!" Akasuna no Sasori membawa pot tanaman di dekat jendela. Pria yang bekerja sebagai seniman tepatnya ia adalah produser galeri seni rupa. Ia sering mendesain sebuah patung, dan juga menampung karya seni lainnya misalnya lukisan atau fotografi.

"Jangan menggerutu terus, nanti kau keriput." Kata Sakura, ia mengambil ikat rambut putih, dan menggulung rambut panjangnya. "_**Nii**_**-san**, setelah pameran dia akan mengajakku makan malam. Aku akan menelponmu jika ada apa-apa. Mungkin aku akan diantar pulang," kata Sakura.

"Dia siapa?" Goda Sasori, sementara Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah! Asalkan jangan macam-macam," kata Sasori.

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajah Sasori, "tidak akan ada apa-apa. Hanya makan malam, dan mungkin aku akan memintanya mengantarku berkeliling. Sudah lama aku tidak ke Konoha kan?"

"Ya, ya, terserah."

Sakura menghidupkan TV dan nampaknya sebuah _chanel infotaiment_ lokal menarik perhatiannya. "Lihatlah, cantik sekali dia. Aku sering melihatnya menjadi model di majalah." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk wajah gadis pirang yang terlihat dalam sebuah konferensi pers yang diadakan di gedung hotel. "Yamanaka Ino, selain jadi model dia menjadi bintang film. Aktingnya bagus. **Ne**, Sasori-_**nii**_**san**, dia akan bagus jika memakai baju rancanganku."

Sasori menatap adik sepupunya, "hm, kurasa tidak. Baju-baju rancanganmu jauh untuk gadis yang lebih sempurna," kata Sasori terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia cantik kan?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Dia terlihat menyebalkan," kata Sasori. Sedetik kemudian Sasori berpaling, "ayo bekerja." Sasori meninggalkan Sakura masih terpaku dalam acara itu. Dimana acara itu terjadi tanya jawab antar wartawan dan gadis itu.

**'Yamanaka-**san**, kapan pertunanganmu diadakan?'**

**'Oh, kalau tidak salah mungkin minggu ini.'**

**'Bagaimana dengan Uchiha-**san**? Kenapa ia tidak bisa hadir sekarang?'**

**'Sasuke-**kun **sibuk, nanti sore dia akan membeli tuksedo untuk pertunangan-'**

Dalam sekejap Sakura mematikan TV, "Sasori-_**nii**_**san**! Kau benar, dia menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di gedung perusahaannya. Kepalanya berputar setelah menangani banyak dokumen-dokumen, dan rapat merepotkan serta segala sesuatu yang menyebalkan itu! Menjadi direktur perusahaan bukan hal mudah, dan jangan membahas tentang pekerjaan sekarang kepalanya sudah pening.

Sekarang masih pukul sembilan, dan kira-kira apa masih banyak toko pakaian yang buka? Gadis itu memaksanya membeli tuksedo, dan Sasuke harus mengiyakan jika tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak kata-kata memuakkan.

Sasuke mengemudikan pelan mobilnya dan mulai mencari-cari sekitaran **Konoha Town Square**. Sudah lama ia tidak kesana. Banyak yang berubah disana, banyak kios baru dan, apa itu...

**'Sakura Boutique'**

Sasuke berhenti mencari parkiran. Ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan di sekitar trotoar. Mata hitamnya terpaku, "selamat datang, kami baru buka. Ada harga promo disini," seorang pegawai yang nampaknya ramah menyambut Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke memasuki toko dengan interior luar biasa itu. Lukisan-lukisan, pencahayaan, dan lantai kayu yang berkilat. Patung-patung manekin yang sempurna dipasangkan pakaian yang luar biasa.

Ia mengambil sebuah brosur yang terdapat pada meja kasir, matanya mencari-cari. Dan nama 'H. Sakura' sebagai pemilik toko itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Bisa aku bertemu perancangnya?" Sasuke bertanya pada pegawai yang mengiringnya menuju pakaian pria.

"Sayangnya dia tidak disini," sebuah suara rendah nan berat mengusik Sasuke dan melihat laki-laki berambut merah menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. "Kau bisa menghubungi nomor ponselnya jika kau mau," katanya lagi.

"Hn, tidak perlu, aku hanya mencari tuksedo." Kata Sasuke sambil lalu. Dan kemudian pegawai itu mengambilkan beberapa pasang rekomendasi dan pria berambut merah itu juga ikut turun tangan.

"Rancangan Sakura lumayan terkenal. Disini hanya cabangnya. Kenapa kau bisa begitu percaya diri bisa bertemu dengannya disini?" Tanya Sasori. Sasuke terlalihkan.

"Hn? Benarkah? Aku kira dia tinggal disini, mungkin aku berencana sering membeli pakaian disini. Aku dapat rekomendasi dari teman kerjaku," terkutuklah kau Uchiha Sasuke. Mengatakan kebohongan dengan percaya diri. Ia melihat sekeliling, memang walaupun baru buka, disini lumayan ramai.

Tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan perancangnya adalah wanita tua dan...

"Tapi kau beruntung, Sakura tinggal di Konoha sekarang, kau yakin tidak ingin meminta nomor ponselnya atau alamat _email_?" Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dalam pria itu. Pemuda berambut gelap yang nampaknya sangat terkesan, pakaiannya rapi dan sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan. Siapa tahu memang bisa menambah rekan bisnis Sakura.

Sakura memang gadis yang cerdas, lulus kuliah dengan nilai tinggi. Kemampuannya dalam menggambar dan merancang pakaian sudah menarik perhatian banyak sponsor. Ia adalah gadis yang brilian. Walaupun menyebalkan!

"Hn, mungkin sebaiknya iya." Kata Sasuke, Sasori tertawa pelan dan memberikan kartu yang tercantum nomor ponsel dan info lainnya. "Terimakasih," Sasuke berpaling dan melihat-lihat tuksedo pilihannya. "Aku ambil yang ini," Sasuke menunjuk sebuah tuksedo sederhana dan terlihat kasual namun elegan.

"Pilihan yang bagus," kata Sasori.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tertawa dengan pelan, baju warna ungu yang kini ia kenakan menarik perhatian sebagian pengunjung di restoran Italia mewah itu. Kainnya terlihat lembut dan jatuh diatas lutut gadis itu. Sehabis mengunjungi pameran kesenian, kekasihnya langsung membawanya kemari.

Rambut merah jambunya kini terlihat rapi, diikat sebagian dan ditata indah. Poni datarnya menjuntai indah jatuh diatas matanya. "Makanan disini sangat enak, tapi sangat mahal," kata Sakura sambil terkekeh, sementara kekasihnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu sering-sering kemari. Kalau kau suka." Kata pria itu lembut. Rambut legamnya terlihat rapi ditata ke belakang.

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih senang kita berkencan sambil berjalan-jalan di tempat umum. Bersenang-senang," khayal Sakura.

"Mm, nanti ku coba," pria itu tersenyum, "tunggu, aku kamar mandi dulu," kata pria itu. Ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Haruno Sakura menatap ke luar jendela. Dirinya penasaran dari tadi. Apa itu? Kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan sepanjang jalan. Sudah memasuki bulan Maret dan bunga Sakura pasti bermekaran, tapi dari mana asal keopak bunga itu. Banyak sekali!

Sakura bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah. Ia keluar dari restoran ia melihat-lihat ke arah kelopak bunga yang kini hinggap di telapak tangannya. Itu dia! Pohon Sakura besar sekali.

Kepalanya sakit, namun ia berjalan menuju perempatan jalan **Konoha Town Square**. Melewati butiknya, ia baru akan mampir setelah makan malamnya bersama kekasihnya. Ia berjalan ponselnya berbunyi.

Sakura berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya dan melanjutkan, "halo? Iya, maaf aku akan kembali. Tunggu sebentar saja. Aku melihat sesuatu-" dan ketika ia menyeberang tangan kekar menahannya.

"Sakura!" Suaranya tak asing, Sakura berputar, "Haruno Sakura? Iya kan!"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja akan keluar dari pintu toko ketika ia melihat siluet itu. Mata nanarnya menatap sesuatu yang begitu ambigu. Rambutnya, matanya, senyumnya. Dia adalah... Siapa dia? Akankah dia?

Sasuke keluar dengan terburu. Melewati rerentetan orang-orang dengan tatapan sebal karena Sasuke tak sengaja mendorong mereka. Gadis itu di depannya, tapi Sasuke tak bisa meraihnya. Kenapa?

Ia menatap pohon Sakura yang ada di seberang jalan. Gadis itu akan ke sana! Akan menyebrang tapi gadis itu mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, mengucapkan kata-kata namun sebelum itu berakhir Sasuke menahannya.

Gadis itu terkesiap dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hampir lupa mengeja bahkan menyebut nama lengkapnya "Haruno Sakura? Iya kan!"

Gadis itu terkejut dan mencoba menarik tangannya namun gagal karena Sasuke masih menggenggamnya erat. "Eh, iya, aku Haruno Sakura," katanya sedikit ragu. Walaupun begitu Sasuke sadar itu dia!

Sasuke memeluk gadis itu sangat erat, sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Tubuh gadis yang ia tunggu selama ini. Dia kah? Dia kan!

Haruno Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dipertemukan dengan seorang laki-laki tampan dan langsung dipeluk? Yang benar saja! Sakura merasakan pria itu semakin memperdalam pelukannya.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukannya. "Ano, sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura bertanya masih berada di pelukan hangat pria itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tatapannya heran, mata gelapnya menembus mata hijau Sakura, "Sakura, aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan kemungkinan gagasan gadis itu. Sakura terpaku, rasanya ia mendengar nama itu. Tunggu, tadi dimana ya?

"Uchiha Sasuke ya? Tunggu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Air mata jatuh dari mata nanar Sasuke. Selamat Uchiha Sasuke, permintaanmu terkabul.

.

.

.

Pria itu menutup ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba sambungannya terputus. Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada gadisnya. Ia memandang ke arah ponselnya, dan sesekali menggeleng ke arah pelayan.

Sialan! Padahal ia berniat melamar gadisnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya tapi... Sudahlah.

Sekarang ia harus mencari Sakura. Ia bangkit. Dan membatalkan segala yang ia persiapkan, ia berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Langkahnya berhenti ketika menemukan Sasori berdiri di depan butik milik Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasori?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, kau rupanya! Tidak tadi ada pelanggan yang melupakan belanjaannya," kata Sasori. Pria itu tertegun. "Dimana Sakura?"

"Entahlah, dia menghilang, aku baru selesai makan dengannya di restoran itu," kata ptia itu menunjuk restoran Italia yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Hm, dia paling tidak jauh," putus Sasori, "kau mau mampir?" Tanya Sasori sejenak, ia berpikir. Ia masih punya kopi diatas.

Pria itu hanya berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia jadi serba khawatir. Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya, ia tidak ingin jika nanti pemikirannya berubah menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya.

Tunggu apa pemikirannya?

"Hei Sai. Kau dengar?" Kata Sasori berusaha menyadarkan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

**Greetings Minna-san!**

**Kenapa ceritanya jadi begini? Entahlah, ini bukan dampak WB. Tapi memang dari awal rencana begini. T_T". Maaf ya kalo ada yang ga suka atau nggak puas. Oh ya, saya nggak tahu kalo misalnya amnesia itu bisa jangka panjang atau jangka pendek. Saya bukan dokter. Jadi anggap saja memang seperti itu. Imajinasikan saja deh. **

**Di chapter kemarin kayaknya banyak memberi saran tentang penulisan yang di bold. Maaf ya kalau itu mengganggu, sebenernya pingin biar rapi aja XD. Kalo yang di bold itu bahasa Jepang dan nama tempat yang author karang sendiri atau tidak real. Terus yang di italic itu bahasa Inggris. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau ganggu.**

**Juga tentang chapter kemarin terimakasih atas ralat yang telah di berikan. Lain kali saya akan berhati-hati lagi supaya nggak ada TYPO haha. Oh ya mungkin masih banyak yang bingung kenapa Sakura juga ikut terkejut waktu Sasuke bilang mereka udah pacaran, itu sebenernya Sasuke yang memutuskan kalau mereka pacaran, tapi berhubung Sakura juga suka ya udah deh. Menembak secara nggak langsung gitchu. *DOR***

**Terus kalau masalah pair sih, sebenernya author ga bisa nyelipin banyak pair lain, itu kekurangan saya. T_T nanti saya belajar lebih banyak lagi. **

**Special Thanks to: misterius, Hanna Aiko, karimahbgz , nadialovely, Yoo-chan, Rinachan, Dian-chan, Novrie TomatoCherry , Name Ara, NaNo Kid, Harumi Mana , Hanaxyneziel, katsu, akasuna no ei-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, , Maya Kimnana, karikazuka, karikazuka, Pita-chan, Uchiha Nakama.**

**Review Please :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah calon tunangan artis itu. Ia pun kini sudah memiliki pria lain. Tapi Sasuke terus bersikeras dan bahkan melarikan diri ke apartemen Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya dan Sasuke dimasa lalu?

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6:

Sai sudah menunggu sampai tangannya terasa memanas, ia berulang kali menelpon ponsel Sakura dan mengirimi pesan untuk gadisnya kalau ia menunggu di butik Sakura. Namun gadis itu belum muncul juga. Toko sudah ingin tutup dan akhirnya Sasori mengajaknya berjalan di sekitar taman untuk mengobrol.

Kedua pria itu kini duduk di bangku taman, Sasori tampaknya santai-santai saja. Sedangkan Sai nampaknya kurang senang. Ia terus memainkan cincin itu di tangannya, cincin yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura.

"Sakura baik-baik saja," kata Sasori mencoba menenangkan temannya yang nampaknya terlihat terlalu khawatir. "Kalaupun ia tersesat pasti ia akan segera menghubungi salah satu dari kita, mungkin ia bertemu seseorang."

Sai menjadi tambah gelisah, "mm, aku harap ia cepat menghubungi." Katanya sambil menatap sekeliling, berusaha menangkap setiap warna merah jambu yang ada disana.

"Hei, apa itu?" Tanya Sasori menemukan cincin yang kini di genggam Sai terus menerus, "jangan-jangan kau berniat..."

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi aku rasa terlalu cepat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberikannya sebagai hadiah jadian setahun," kata Sai.

Wajah Sasori nampaknya cukup lega dengan keputusan Sai, entah kenapa ia masih ragu saja dengan Sai, "tidak terasa ya, sudah setahun berlalu ketika aku memperkenalkan kalian saat pesta kesenian di Suna, aku cukup terkejut kalau kau bisa mengenal Sakura. Dia beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, setidaknya kau mengenalnya sebelum kecelakaan kan? Kau bisa membuatnya mengingat ingat, walaupun sepertinya sulit juga."

Sai terdiam, dalam hati ia berharap Sakura tak akan pernah mengingat apapun sebelum kecelakaan, terutama hal itu. "Ya, begitulah." Kata Sai.

"Hei, lusa ikutlah bersamaku ke Iwa, bantu aku menyiapkan pertunjukan seni di sana. Kau tahu hanya kau yang bisa kupercayai, mereka mengirimkan aku pemula dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi pemula." Kata Sasori.

Sai menatap Sasori dengan senyuman tipis, "tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi kau akan berhutang banyak padaku," Sasori hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah, namun sedetik kemudian terdengar suara keras dari saku Sai, pria itu langsung terkesiap mendapatkan sebuah telpon dan ia langsung menjawab, "Sakura! Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Sai dengan suara parau. "Apa? Kau ada di apartemen? Tunggu, aku akan kesana sekarang."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merasakan hatinya sedikit memerih, pria itu menangis tapi seperti tak menangis. Matanya yang kelam tak memancarkan emosi, tapi sesuatu membuat Sakura tertekan.

"Sakura, kau bercanda kan?"

Katanya dengan nada suara rendah. Matanya kini terlihat kelabu, bibir tipisnya hampir bergetar. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Uchiha-**san**. Tunggu, coba luruskan ini. Aku ingat sekarang, kalau tidak salah kau adalah calon tunangan Yamanaka Ino. Aku mendengar namamu di TV. Tapi sungguh, aku merasa kita belum kenal sebelumnya." Kata Sakura dengan nada suara mantap.

Sasuke menatap mata Haruno Sakura, mengabaikan suara ponselnya yang berdering di saku celana kainnya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, namun genggamannya masih erat di lengan Sakura.

"Uchiha-**san **ponselmu berbunyi," kata Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam. Suaranya adalah suara Sakura, matanya adalah milik Sakura, kehadirannya adalah sepenuhnya gadis itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Mungkin aku salah orang," gumam Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, namun bukan menjawab telponnya, Sasuke malah memperhatikan Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh.

Gadis itu meliriknya sejenak, kelopak bunga Sakura dari pohon di seberang mereka berguguran, terbang membuat tempat itu seketika bernuansa merah muda, dan itu membuat Sasuke pusing. Gadis itu berjalan menjauh, "raja bunga Sakura!" Pekiknya tertahan dengan suara girang, seketika pria itu menggenggam tangannya lagi, menariknya bersamanya. Sakura terpaku.

.

.

.

Tangan itu...

.

.

.

...entahlah Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di hatinya.

.

.

.

_"Nanti saat ku kembali, aku ingin melihat..."_

_"...air mata jatuh..."_

_"...dari mata nanarmu."_

Uchiha Sasuke mematikan radio di _dashboard _mobilnya, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menyesal telah menghidupkan radio, lagu tadi membuat otaknya semakin ciut.

"Hn, jadi kau lupa? Maksudku, setelah kecelakaan banyak hal yang kau lupakan, kau amnesia."

"**Aa**, waktu itu umurku masih enam belas. Aku baru seminggu pindah ke Suna, dan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Maafkan aku jadi lupa tentangmu, Sasuke-**san**." Kata Sakura, "apa dulu kita dekat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tetangga." Kata Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya yang menggerogoti dirinya sendiri.

"Hm, kau sampai memelukku seperti itu. Apa kita hanya tetangga?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menoleh sedikit, namun kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalan, "ya. Tidak. Maksudku, kita berteman cukup dekat." Sasuke menginjak rem, dan ia berdecak. Jalanan menuju **Big Town Konoha** jadi macet.

"Sayang sekali bukan, aku jadi terlihat pikun begini. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Sasuke-**san**?" Tanya Sakura menatap pria yang kini terlihat sedikit rileks dan tidak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi ke jalan.

"Aku? Hn, bekerja di kantor. Kau?" Katanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku memiliki butik di **Konoha Town Square**, seminggu lalu aku pindah ke sini," kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "**Sakura Botique**? Aku baru saja habis dari sana, membeli tuksedo," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat berseri namun ia tertahan, "oh, untuk pertunanganmu? Selamat ya," katanya ragu, sesuatu yang aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

Sasuke menatap Haruno Sakura seksama, benarkah ia melupakan Sasuke? Apa jangan-jangan dia bersandiwara? "Sakura, apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat aku? Sedikitpun?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.

Sakura terlihat bingung, "ya, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar belum mengingatmu," kata Sakura, ia menatap sedih ke arah jalanan.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya, "berhentilah meminta maaf, aku harusnya yang melakukannya." Kata Sasuke.

Alis Sakura bertautan dan tak mengerti, "kenapa kau yang harus meminta maaf?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Hn, aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik padamu," Sasuke berkata pada Sakura, "dulu, sebelum kau pindah. Dan aku khawatir aku bisa saja melakukannya sekarang ataupun nanti," katanya.

Sakura merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang was-was. Pria tampan ini, apa yang pernah ia lakukan? Apa? "Kalau begitu aku harusnya tidak bersamamu sekarang ya?" Katanya bergurau dengan suara ringan.

"Hn, mungkin." Sahut Sasuke, Sasuke memutar kemudinya dan berhenti dengan mulus di depan gedung apartemennya. Namun Sakura masih menatapnya, "apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dulu?" Tanya Sakura, "kau pernah berbuat apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia mengangkat bahu, "hn, banyak hal. Dan aku rasa hal yang paling sulit adalah bagaimana aku masih terus berharap agar kau bisa memaafkanku. Karena selama sembilan tahun aku tak bisa menemukanmu, aku takut jika menemuimu."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu jika aku tak tahu kesalahanmu," kata Sakura dengan tidak sabaran, "katakan saja," kata Sakura. "Kau pernah mencontek ulanganku?"

"Yang benar saja, kita bahkan tidak sekelas." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Lalu apa? Kau pernah mencuri makananku? Menyembunyikan buku catatanku? Merobek tugasku? Mengejekku?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak." Kata Sasuke menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Sakura.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sakura tak sabaran, "kau pernah melecehkanku?"

"Sakura!" Kata Sasuke galak, ia mendengus dan menatap ke arah gedung apartemen Sakura, tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kau suka bintang, kau pernah mengatakannya pada satu malam ketika kau mengerjakan tugas di rumahku." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan dadanya berdebar ketika pria itu menatapnya dengan lembut, Sakura membuang mukanya dan wajahnya memanas, "mm," Sakura bergumam, "aku memang suka bintang." Kata Sakura sambil merenung, dunianya teralihkan bagaimana ia sadar dari komanya dan semuanya terhapus begitu saja. Ia lupa segalanya, namun perlahan-lahan kenangannya kembali padanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku rasa ini sudah larut, aku akan mengunjungimu kapan-kapan." Kata Sasuke, Sakura terbangun dari khayalannya.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar," kata Sakura melupakan apa yang mereka bahas tadi sampai-sampai ia jadi lupa menanyakan kesalahan apa yang Sasuke perbuat. Sakura keluar dari mobil, "apartemenku nomor 201, kalau mau kau bisa berkunjung kapan-kapan."

Setelah sampai di dalam apartemennya gadis itu terkejut dan mengambil ponselnya, "Halo Sai-**kun**, maafkan aku, tadi aku bertemu teman. Sekarang aku sudah di apartemen."

.

.

.

Sakura menyiapkan secangkir kopi di cangkir, ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Sai, "kau tadi bersama siapa?"

Sakura tertegun, haruskah Sai mengetahui tentang Uchiha Sasuke? Mungkinkah mereka saling kenal? "Ada kenalan _**Kaa**_**-san**," dustanya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sai menatap Sakura, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah kecil. "Lihatlah, kuharap kau suka." Kata Sai dengan suara tenang. Sakura menatap kotak itu dan mengambilnya perlahan.

Ia membuka dan terpampanglah cincin emas putih dengan bermata berlian di tengahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendominasi dirinya, ia pasti sekarang sangat gembira menerima hadiah dari Sai, "terimakasih Sai-**kun**, kau baik sekali." Sakura tersenyum, Sai menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding dekat TV di ruang tamu.

"Sudah malam, kau harus istirahat." Kata Sai, "oh ya, dua hari lagi aku harus terbang ke Iwa. Akan ada gelaran kesenian, dan aku diminta Sasori untuk membantunya mengkordinir segalanya. Seminggu atau dua minggu aku akan kembali kemari, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.

Dalam hati ia mendesah kecewa, padahal Sai berjanji akan menemaninya jalan-jalan. Sakura tersenyum dan mengantar Sai ke depan pintu apartemennya setelah ia menghabiskan kopi buatan Sakura.

Sakura memberikan kekasihnya sebuah pelukan dan kecupan ringan di pipinya. Pria itu pun berlalu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap ke dalam kamar apartemennya, wajahnya kini sudah memucat dalam keheningan. Ia tak percaya, apa yang ia mimpikan kemarin malam? Hari ini begitu cerah sehingga tak ada satu pun pertanda kalau penantiannya selama ini terjawab tuhan.

Sasuke masih terpaku dalam diam, mata nanarnya. Ia menangis. Yang benar saja, kapan terakhir kali ia menangis? Saat kehilangan Itachi?

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan ia mengangkatnya dengan malas, "hn, ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Sasuke-**kun**! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku? Aku menelpon tujuh belas kali dan kau tidak menjawab satupun dari itu!" Suara menyebalkan dan membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Aku sudah mengangkatnya sekarang," katanya datar, malas menanggapi.

"Ck, lupakan! Ngomong-ngomong sudah beli tuksedo?" Tanya Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, sialan! Tertinggal! "Hn, sudah," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah TV dan menghidupkan benda berukuran 62 inci tersebut.

"Baguslah, kau mau lihat undangannya? Atau kau mau aku saja yang mengurusnya?"

"Kau saja," kata Sasuke singkat, "sudah, aku lelah." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya seketika, mencabut baterai ponselnya.

Ia memperhatikan acara TV yang sama sekali tak masuk dalam otaknya, ia hanya menatap malas. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi selama sembilan tahun terakhir. Dan keadaannya sudah jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kacau dan berantakan.

Walaupun dirinya kini tak menemukan alasan kekurangan di dalam hidupnya. Jabatan, reputasi, calon tunangan, harta, segalanya! Berbicara soal calon tunangan? Yamanaka Ino? Yang benar saja!

Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan ribuan cara agar ia bisa terlepas dari perjodohan menjijikkan itu. Ia yakin Yamanaka Ino sejak awal sudah ada di balik semua itu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin langsung menyetujui perjodohan itu, kalau saja... kalau saja ayahnya tidak memaksanya. Ia merasakan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, lihat saja nanti. Uchiha Sasuke belum menyerah dengan ayahnya yang keras kepala itu.

.

.

.

Saat itu Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekat kasir, sementara pegawai yang menghampirinya kemarin melangkah dari dalam ruangan penyimpanan dan menyerahkan barang yang Sasuke tinggalkan kemarin. Sasuke berharap menemukan Sakura, tapi nampaknya Sakura tidak disana.

Namun suara familiar menyapanya, "oh! Sasuke-**san**, kau kemari." Sasuke otomatis menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu diikat satu itu turun dari tangga, dan pakaiannya terlihat manis. Sweter tipis berwarna krem dilapisi tanktop hitam di dalamnya, celana kain pendek bermotif bunga yang terlihat nyaman. Sepatu haknya membuatnya meninggi.

Jelas gadis itu sudah banyak berubah. Tapi Sakura memang selalu terlihat cantik di matanya.

"Hn, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Sasuke mendekat dan menatap lekat-lekat, "tokonya masih sepi?"

"Mm," Sakura menggumam membenarkan, "malam-malam biasanya ramai," kata Sakura, "banyak hal yang aku kerjakan diatas tapi aku sudah selesai, dan beruntung bisa menemukanmu disini." Kata Sakura terlihat senang, entah karena alsan apa.

"Hn, sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sasuke memperhatikan jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam makan siang. Sakura menggeleng, "mau makan siang bersama?"

"Tentu," kata Sakura, "aku akan mengambil dompetku, tunggu."

.

.

.

Keduanya tiba di sebuah cafe yang terlihat tak asing bagi Sakura. **Coffe cafe**. "Apa dulu aku sering kemari?" Tanya Sakura menaruh dompet merah jambunya di atas meja.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan seksama, "ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tidak juga," kata Sakura membuat Sasuke hanya meneriakkan rasa kekecewaan dalam hati.

Keduanya memesan beberapa hidangan dan menunggu pelayan mengantarkan makanan, keduanya hanya diam dalam keheningan.

"Jadi Sasuke-**san**, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin," kata Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, "apanya?" Tanyanya, Sakura baru saja ingin membalas tapi Sasuke memotongnya, "jangan memanggilku formal seperti itu. Kita teman lama," kata Sasuke.

Alis Sakura bertautan tak mengerti, "jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bercanda, namun sepertinya ia berpikir keras, "Sasuke-**kun**?"

Sasuke tertegun, ia merindukan setengah mati suara Sakura yang memanggilnya dan memantrakan namanya. Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon.

"Sasuke-**kun **terlihat cocok. Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Sakura lagi. "Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sakura, "pekerja kantoran biasanya tidak punya waktu luang untuk mengajak teman lamanya makan siang," kata Sakura sejenak.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, dan memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat, "hn, aku bukan pegawai kantoran biasa," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya, "tunggu, kau bekerja dimana?"

"Di kantor," jawab Sasuke.

"Kantor apa?"

"**Uchiha Corps**," kata Sasuke santai.

"Jangan bilang," Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, aku penanggung jawab perusahaan. Ayahku terkena _stroke _beberapa bulan lalu," kata Sasuke dengan suara datar.

"Kau bilang kau pegawai kantoran," kata Sakura tak terima, "memang sesuatu sudah salah melihat mobilmu, seorang pegawai kantoran semuda kau tidak mungkin punya mobil mewah seperti itu," kata Sakura mantap. Bangga akan analisisnya.

"Maksudmu Lexus ku?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan Sakura mematung ketika ia benar-benar melihat Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. _Oh apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, gadis itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan meraih ponselnya, ia memutar tubuhnya sedikit agar membelakangi Uchiha Sasuke, "halo Sai-**kun**," kata Sakura pelan, "maaf, aku sudah makan siang. Kau mau menjemputku? Baiklah. Aku akan membeli makanan dan kau bisa datang ke butikku sebelum makan malam, kita akan makan malam diatas. Ya, sampai jumpa."

Sakura kembali ke posisi awalnya dan di meja sudah tersajikan makanan pesanannya. Sakura menemukan Sasuke menatapnya.

"Jadi, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Kata Sakura berusaha mengalihkan tatapan tajam Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Mobil Lexusku." Kata Sasuke singkat sebelum meminum _cappuccino_nya. Sakura tertawa, dan Sasuke sekilas menatapnya.

"Apa kau selalu kaku seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura mendapati pria bermarga Uchiha itu begitu cuek.

"Hn, makanya kau harus mengingat-ingat. Dulu kau mengetahui banyak hal tentang aku," kata Sasuke sembarang.

"Oh ya? Misalnya apa lagi?"

"Aku suka warna hitam, aku tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis, dan aku suka tomat," kata Sasuke memotong daging asapnya dan menusukkan potongan kecil dengan garpu, melahapnya pelan.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, "apa aku tahu lebih banyak dari itu?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, "lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Apa yang dulu aku katakan padamu?"

"Hn, kau cerewet. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat keseluruhan, kau selalu menyebutkan apa yang kau sukai juga alasannya," kata Sasuke, "misalnya kau suka semua warna misalnya."

"Apa alasanku?"

"Karena kau berpikir kalau setiap warna memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda."

"Sasuke-**kun**!" Sakura berkata dengan suara lantang membuat pria itu menatap heran, "kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku!" Kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "aku hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang dulu pernah kau katakan," kata Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menangkap tatapan penuh harap dari Sakura, "apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya lebih banyak padaku," kata Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Sosok gadis berambut panjang berjalan dengan kekasihnya. Ia mengaitkan tangannya di lengan pria berambut kuning keemasan itu. Syukurlah kekasihnya sudah selesai mengajar, dan dia menceritakan bagainana lelahnya menjadi guru olahraga di sekolah khusus pria yang dulu menjadi almamater kekasihnya.

"Aku sekarang mengerti penderitaan Iruka-**sensei **ketika mengajarku dulu, ya tuhan! Mereka bahkan tidak mau lari mengelilingi lapangan." Keluh laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Sementara gadisnya hanya tersenyum, "nanti mereka akan mengerti kok, Naruto-**kun**. Syukurlah murid-muridku sangat penurut," kata gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, kini ia mengajar di Taman Kanak-kanak. Dan kadang-kadang ia mampir untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan restoran keluarga yang diserahkan padanya.

Sekarang mereka menuju kesana, untuk mendapatkan makan siang. Restoran tradisional itu berjarak tak jauh dari **Konoha Town Square** dan mereka ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan disana untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk pegawai restoran.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti di tengah jalan membuat Naruto yang disampingnya itu ikut berhenti juga. "Ada apa Hinata-**chan**?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap gadisnya, ia berusaha memandang ke arah yang dituju oleh Hinata. Dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada objek yang sama.

Uchiha Sasuke, dan siapa dia? Memori keduanya kini terbuka lebar, melihat Uchiha Sasuke bukan yang mengejutkan. Karena mereka masih dalam hubungan yang baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan diundang ke acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Tapi yang membuat mereka terkesiap adalah gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah jambu.

Gadis itu tertawa dan sekilas senyuman hangat terlihat di bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya terpaku, kapan terakhir kali Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum?

"Ki-kita harus menghampiri Sasuke-**kun**!" Kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar, "aku yakin, dia Sakura-**chan**!"

.

.

.

"Lalu, apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura sejenak.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "dan kau membantah kalau kau tidak secerewet itu. Karena kau tidak bisa memasukkan genggaman tanganmu ke mulutmu," kata Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat banyak hal yang mereka obrolkan.

Sakura tertawa, dan Sasuke tersenyum. Bahkan cara gadis itu tertawa sama sekali tak berubah. Tawanya selalu mengalihkan dunia Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang sangat Sasuke kenal datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah tak percaya, "Sasuke-**teme**, apa maksudnya ini? Dia Sakura-**chan **kan?" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke terkesiap begitu juga Sakura.

Sementara gadis di sebelahnya hanya menatap tak percaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis yang ia kenali dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata itu langsung menyambar tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat, "Sa-Sakura-**chan**, benar kan?" Katanya dengan suara terbata. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pandangannya linglung dan ia melirik ke Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan.

Sasuke berdeham membuat ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya bersamaan. "Banyak hal yang terjadi, kalian bergabunglah sebentar kalau ingin tahu," putus Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, memang ia sering mengalami gejala-gejala itu setelah kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam. Setelah makan siang ia langsung naik ke studionya di lantai atas. Tempat itu terlihat berantakan, kertas-kertas gambar berserakan dimana-mana. Kain-kain perca maupun kain baru teraduk diatas meja besar tempat Sakura sering melakukan percobaan-percobaannya.

Sakura berjalan lunglai dan duduk di atas kursi tinggi di dekat meja, ia menggeser tumpukan kain dan menopang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Setiap ia memaksakan diri mengingat-ingat masa lalunya selalu saja terjadi seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas, ia dan menemukan kain perca hitam yang berukuran segitiga kecil.

Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki mata jauh lebih gelap dari ini. Dan Sakura menoleh ke jendela, dan senyumannya lebih cerah dari pada cahaya matahari. Tunggu... Apa tadi ia membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura merasakan kepalanya nyeri kembali ketika ia menyingkirkan Uchiha Sasuke dari benaknya, buru-buru ia berderap menuangkan segelas air dingin dari botol air mineral yang ia simpan di kulkas dekat pojok ruangan. Ponselnya berdering dan ia buru-buru mengangkatnya, "halo, ya Sasori-_**nii**_**san**?"

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasori di seberang sana terdengar terburu-buru, 'Sakura, aku lupa sesuatu. Kau tahu kan kalau Sai akan ikut bersamaku ke Iwa untuk membantuku mempersiapkan pameran seni?'

"Ya, aku tahu." Kata Sakura dengan suara melemah.

"Yah, kau tahu selama itu tidak akan ada yang mengantarmu pulang-pergi ke butik. Bagaimana kalau aku akan menyuruh bawa-"

"Sasori-_**nii**_**san**, aku bisa naik bus atau kereta. Taxi juga banyak kan?" Kata Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori.

"Kau yakin?" Kata-kata Sasori terdengar mendesak dan saat itu juga Sakura menggumam meyakinkan, "ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak juga, kepalaku sedikit pusing, itu saja."

"Harusnya kau jangan terlalu kelelahan, besok aku dan Sai berangkat pagi-pagi, kau ikut mengantar?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut mengantar, banyak hal yang belum aku selesaikan di butik." Putus Sakura.

"Baiklah," kata Sasori ringan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan masam, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya itu sehat kembali dan mendesaknya lebih dan lebih. Sasuke berharap ayahnya lebih lama di rumah sakit karena jalannya pertunangannya antara Ino dan dirinya tertunda lama akibat kesehatan ayahnya.

"Batalkan saja pertunangannya," kata Sasuke tegas, "aku bukan anak ingusan yang masih harus terikat dengan hal konyol seperti ini," Sasuke menambahkan.

Mata ayahnya menyipit marah, "tidak bisa. Kau sudah menyetujui ini dari awal. Dimana kau taruh martabat keluargamu jika kau membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Bentak Fugaku.

Sasuke tertawa menyindir, "setuju? Sejak kapan? Yang ada _**Otou**_**-san** yang memaksaku. Kalau _**Otou**_**-san **begitu peduli dengan martabat keluarga kenapa tidak _**Otou**_**-san** saja yang bertunangan dengannya?" Kata Sasuke, ayahnya menatapnya tajam. Namun Sasuke memberikannya tatapan jauh lebih tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli, besok acara pertunangannya dan aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan lainnya!" Kata Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke mendorong kursi belakangnya dan beranjak berdiri, "bagaimana _**Okaa**_**-san **bertahan denganmu? Apa jangan-jangan _**Otou**_**-san **dan _**Okaa**_**-san** memang tidak pernah mencintai? Menggelikan." Kata Sasuke sebelum ia pergi dari ruang ayahnya. Sementara Fugaku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Ia akan memutuskan. Lebih baik pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata sudah siap dengan gaun pesta putihnya. Ia jadi memikirkan kejadian tempo hari dimana pertemuan kembali dengan Hauno Sakura. Gadis yang meninggalkan Konoha tanpa kabar. Bahkan Sakura tak pernah membuka forumnya di grup **otaku**. Semuanya lenyap, bagaimana nomor ponselnya diganti dan tak ada kabar apapun mengenainya.

Bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang, dalam keadaan yang begitu berbeda. Mendengar bagaimana gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia membuat Hinata ingin sekali menangis. Ia memikirkan Sasuke. Ya, bagaimana pria itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang pedih setiap kali gadis itu menanyakan hal-hal apa yang sudah ia lupakan. Walaupun pria itu sekarang lebih sering tersenyum. Oh! Hinata tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya Sasuke saat kehilangan Sakura.

Bagaimana mungkin itu tak menyakitkan? Haruno Sakura sudah membuat banyak kenangan bersama Sasuke selama sebulan pertama mereka bertemu, berawal dari kebetulan, dan hari-hari yang mereka bagi bersama. Walaupun Sasuke tak pernah bercerita apa-apa mengenai dirinya dan Sakura dulu, tapi Hinata tahu di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke sekarang ada seberkas harapan kalau ia ingin gadis itu mengingat kembali apa yang pernah terjadi.

Tapi apa yang bisa dijadikan panutan dari Sasuke sekarang? Keadaan sudah jauh berbeda, waktu tak bisa diputar kembali.

"Hinata-**chan**, kau masih memikirkan Sakura-**chan **ya?" Tanya Naruto, kini keduanya sudah berada di sedan puti yang meluncur di jalan aspal yang mulus menuju gedung di **Wall Street Konoha**.

"Mm," gumamnya membenarkan, "apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke-**kun**? Bagaimana kalau Sakura-**chan **mengingat kembali ketika semua sudah terlambat?" Kata Hinata lagi dengan suara menyedihkan, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah Hinata-**chan**, coba santai sedikit. Itu kan urusan mereka, kita jangan ikut campur," Naruto mengemudikan sedan putihnya dengan seksama tanpa menyadari wajah kekasihnya berubah kecewa.

"Naruto-**kun **kenapa berkata seperti itu? Mereka berdua teman kita. Apa kau senang Sakura-**chan **lupa tentang Sasuke-**kun**?" Kata Hinata mulai merajuk.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata-**chan**. Maksudku bukan seperti itu." Kata Naruto gusar, ia melirik kekasihnya namun Hinata napak diam sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino sudah menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya, pers akan datang dan menyiarkan langsung acara pertunangan dari artis yang sedang naik daun itu. Yamanaka Ino hanya tersenyum bangga di depan cermin, menatap wajah cantiknya serta melihat rambut pirangnya digulung anggun di kepalanya.

"Apa Sasuke-**kun **sudah datang?" Tanyanya setelah keluar dari ruangan ganti, ia mendapati managernya sedang mengkordinir para pelayan.

"Sepertinya belum, Fugaku-**sama **berkata kalau Sasuke-**sama **akan menyusul." Kata pria berjas hitam itu. Yamanaka Ino hanya tersenyum dan berlalu ke ruang pesta, menemukan beberapa kenalannya di aula besar itu.

"Wah-wah, Ino, kau terlihat luar biasa," kata Naruto menghampiri temannya dan tersenyum senang. Ino terlihat sedikit senang.

"Oh! Terimakasih sudah datang, Hinata, Naruto." Sapa Ino formal, "bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Hm, baik-baik," kata Naruto. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang masih tampak lesu, "oh ya, kau tahu? Sakura-**chan **sudah kembali ke Konoha. Kemarin kita bertemu dengannya makan siang dengan Sasuke." Kata Naruto, sedetik kemudian Hinata langsung terkesiap.

Ino merasakan wajahnya mengeras, "apa?"

"A-**ano**, bukan seperti itu." Kata Hinata. Namun Ino segera berlalu, menyuruh _bodyguard_nya atau siapapun menjemput Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah menghabiskan gelas yang ke delapan, menegak alkohol bukanlah hobinya. Dan ia adalah orang yang gampang kehilangan kesadaran, tapi entah mengapa ia jadi membutuhkan alkhohol ketika suasana hatinya memburuk.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang awalnya sudah tertata rapi, melepaskan beberapa kancing kemeja dalam tuksedonya. Matanya menerawang dan memperhatikan jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia merasakan puas, pesta pertunangannya pasti sudah dibatalkan, dan orang-orang akan kebingungan mencarinya.

Ia membayar _bill _dengan uang lebih, kemudian mencoba meluruskan pandangannya dan berjalan ke luar bar. Matanya berkunang, dan mengemudi bukan hal yang tepat di lakukannya sekarang.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyandarkan kepala beratnya di sandaran kursi. Ia bernafas pendek-pendek, kemana ia harus pergi. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke apartemennya, ia bisa mati.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan jawabnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-**chan**! Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti keadaan!" Tanya Naruto dengan suara heran ketika mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Pertunangan batal, semua pihak keluarga Ino dan Sasuke merasa malu dan kecewa.

"Naruto-**kun**! Harusnya kau mengerti kalau keadaan tidak sesederhana itu. Mengatakan kalau Sakura-**chan **ada di Konoha akan memperburuk ke pihak Sasuke-**kun**! Kau ini tidak peka sama sekali!" Kata Hinata, ia sudah marah besar.

"Apa? Ino berhak mengetahuinya, bagaimana kalau benar? Sasuke dan Sakura-**chan **melarikan diri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-**kun**! Kau tahu Ino-**chan **bagaimana? Aku mengenal Ino-**chan **dan aku tahu kalau Sasuke-**kun **tidak pernah setuju dengan pertunangannya. Yang Ino-**chan **lakukan itu dan segala pertunangan itu jelas-jelas hanya untuk memiliki Sasuke-**kun**!"

"Ya tuhan Hinata-**chan**! Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu tentang Ino?"

"Naruto-**kun **tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dipaksa dalam suatu hubungan tanpa cinta!" Pekik Hinata, air matanya mengalir, "atau memang kau sengaja? Naruto-**kun **masih menyukai Sakura-**chan **kan? Kau tidak ingin Sasuke-**kun **bersamanya kan?"

"Hinata-**chan**! Hentikan! Bicaramu sudah ngelantur!" Kata Naruto kesal. Hinata keluar dari mobil ketika mobil itu berhenti.

"Coba kau pikirkan kau berada di posisi Sakura-**chan**! Kau melupakan segalanya! Kau tak tahu kenyataan! Dan ketika kau ingat kau sudah terlambat! Bayangkan kau ada di posisi Sasuke-**kun**! Kau tertekan, kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai. Kau menyerah karena orang yang kau cintai bahkan tak mengingatmu! Apa kau mau mereka berakhir seperti itu? Sakura-**chan **pernah membantuku, dan Sasuke-**kun **adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sakura-**chan **bahagia begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak bolehkah aku membantu mereka?" Hinata membanting pintu dengan Naruto terpaku.

.

.

.

"Mm, aku bersama Sara disini," Sakura merapikan sketsa-sketsa yang berantakan diatas meja ruang tamunya, melirik ke arah wanita berambut merah di sofanya dengan senyuman maklum. "Ya, tidak akan lama. Sara sudah ingin pulang kok, iya, aku tahu," Sakura akhirnya mendesah dan memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri dan menjepitnya dengan bahu, "baik, aku tidak akan kelelahan. Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, selamat malam." Sakura memutuskan hubungan telponnya dan segera beranjak dari kursi.

Gadis yang bernama Sara itu adalah rekan bisnisnya, ia adalah CEO dari sebuah _departemen store _yang ada di daerah **Big Town Konoha**. Sara juga merupakan teman sekaligus seniornya. Sekarang mereka menjalin hubungan yang baik.

"Sai?" Tanya Sara, Sakura mengangguk. "Dia itu terlalu protektif Sakura, tapi menurutku dia sangat seksi," goda Sara, Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalian harusnya bertunangan saja."

"Entahlah, setahun berpacaran lumayan juga. Apalagi kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Tapi aku masih tidak yakin, sepertinya kita susah mengerti." Kata Sakura pelan, "aku merasa kurang nyaman."

Sara tersenyum prihatin, "woah. Tunggu dulu Sakura, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Jangan-jangan, kau bertemu pria lain ya?" Tanya Sara.

Sakura terkejut dan menggeleng lalu mengangguk, "maksudku, aku bertemu seorang pria," Sara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "sepertinya dia mengenalku dengan baik, dan dia bahkan memelukku ketika pertama kali bertemu. Dia juga tampan," Sakura terdiam kemudian ia menangkap pandangan menggoda Sara, "aku tahu, aku tahu! Maksudku aku hanya mendiskripsikan saja! Hanya saja, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang begitu menarikku. Aku rasa banyak hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, dari caranya ia berbicara, tersenyum, bahkan menangis-"

"Ya tuhan! Pria itu menangis?"

"Tidak! Maksudku iya, dia menangis. Entahlah ia hanya meneteskan air mata, dan setelah itu ia menjelaskan kalau mungkin aku bukan orang yang dia cari selama ini." Sara tertegun, "tapi aku menceritakannya tentang kecelakaanku dan dia terlihat lebih lega. Sekarang aku bingung, kenapa ia bersikap begitu. Aku bahkan tak ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya."

Sara menatap sahabatnya dengan samar, "dan kau jatuh cinta?"

"Bukan! Tidak jatuh cinta. Aku hanya penasaran," Sakura terpaku.

Sara mengelus pundak temannya, "yah, menurutku sih dia sepertinya pernah bertemu denganmu, cinta monyet mungkin? Kesempatan hanya datang padamu satu kali. Aku percaya padamu Sakura, dan aku yakin kau bisa memilih yang mana yang memang di hatimu, walaupun kau ingat ataupun tidak ingat dengan masalalumu."

"Ya, kau benar." Sakura menambahkan.

Sara menepuk tangan, "baiklah, aku tidak ingin diomeli oleh Sai karena terlalu banyak mengajak kekasihnya curhat," Sara bangkit Sakura juga mengikutinya, "jadi, selamat malam Sakura." Kata Sara.

Sara keluar kamar dengan wajah tersenyum, mengobrol bersama gadis itu selalu menyenangkan. Teman bisnis dan teman _sharing _yang tepat. Sara membuka pintu depan apartemen dan menemukan pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan pakaian tuksedo berantakan berdiri di depan dan menerobos masuk.

Sara menaikkan bahu, dan sedetik kemudian pria itu sudah lenyap di lift.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja akan mematikan lampu depan ketika suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sakura segera menghampiri, sepertinya Sara meninggalkan sesuatu. Sakura membuka pintu dalam sentakan cepat, dan disana ia terkejut.

**'Bruk'**

Tubuh besar dan lemas jatuh begitu saja menimpa tubuh Sakura yang tak siap menerima kejutan apa-apa. Sakura nyaris berteriak ketika ia hampir terjatuh tertidur. Sakura menahan pintu dan merangkul pelan dan meraba-raba kepalanya. Rambut hitam bak sayap gagap. Mencuat kebelakang seperti merak. Sakura menengok ke wajah tak sadar pria itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-**kun**!" Pekiknya panik, ia berusaha menarik Sasuke ke dalam dengan susah payah. Menutup pintu apartemen dan menyeret pria itu sampai di ruang tamu. Tenaganya habis, ia memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia mabuk alkohol. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat.

_Ya tuhan, dia tampan sekali_. Batin Sakura, ia menggeleng keras. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya sampai memerah, apa yang dia pikirkan! Ia menggigit bibirnya, dan menyapu wajah Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengingat, kepalanya meradang.

Sakura melupakan niatnya dan berusaha bangkit untuk mengambilkan bantal. Tangannya tertahan, sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di sekujur pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kini ia masih terduduk dan pria itu mengangkat tangannya yang bebas membelai wajah Sakura. Rambut Sakura terjatuh ke salah satu sisi kepalanya dan terjatuh seperti tirai antara wajah keduanya.

"Sakura," katanya lembut dengan suara rendah yang parau. Sasuke masih menyentuh pipinya, bergerak menelusuri rahang dan pundak, hingga berakhir di leher Sakura. Menariknya mendekat, "biarkan aku menciummu," dan hal terakhir yang Sakura ingat adalah ketika kelopak mata Sakura terpejam secara ajaib.

Dan saat itulah bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Perasaan aneh menggetarkan dada Sakura, ia jadi ingat sesuatu. Saat itu dingin sekali dan langkah kaki datang, dan Sakura berjalan pergi. Sebuah tangan menahannya, bibir seorang pria menempel di bibirnya. Rasanya...

Sakura membuka mata dan ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kehangatan yang mereka timbulkan dari pangutan lembut.

Sakura mendesah, ia menangis. Kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa ia merasa lega ketika pria itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya? Ia harusnya marah dan langsung menghantamnya kan? Tapi Sakura hanya diam, mengikuti irama bahkan berusaha mendapatkan lebih.

Sakura menarik dirinya menjauh tapi tak berhasil. Nafas Sasuke yang beraroma alkholol tak menjadi penghalangnya. Ego dan nalurinya terus meminta kalau ia menginginkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura terlepas ketika laki-laki itu terlelap tiba-tiba. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Sakura bangkit dan buru-buru mengusap-usapkan bibirnya pada lengan baju kaosnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Pekik Sakura tak terima pada pria yang sudah tak sadar itu.

Sakura berlari ke dapur dan mengambil pisau, namun ia berhenti. Ya tuhan, memangnya setelah ini Sakura akan berpikir membunuhnya? Tentu saja tidak. Baiklah, Sakura kini berusaha berpikir. _Sasuke hanya mabuk, ia hanya berhalusinasi dan tidak berniat menciumku._ Sakura memberi gagasan. Tapi kenapa gagasan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Sakura mengintip ke ruang tamu, dan ia tak mungkin menyeret pria yang bobotnya lebih berat itu ke kamar tamu. Memindahkannya dari lantai ke sofa saja tidak mungkin. Sakura berpikir sejenak, dan ia segera berlari ke kamar tamu, mengambil selimut dan bantal.

Sakura sudah duduk di dekat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur nyaman diatas karpet dengan bantal dan selumut tebal. Kemudian ia berpikir, meninggalkan Sasuke dan ia tidur di kamar? Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan ikut bergabung dalam acara reuni aneh yang ia ciptakan dari keadaan dadakan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari samping, hidungnya yang sempurna dan bibirnya yang tipis. Sakura merona, ya tuhan mereka baru saja berciuman! Sakura menggeleng cepat, tidak! Sekarang bukan tentang ciuman lagi.

Sasuke menggeliat, membuat Sakura berguling menjauh. Tapi pria itu hanya mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan ke Sakura. Sakura tertegun, "hei, Sasuke-**kun**," bisik Sakura mendekat. Ia menelusuri wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, dan berakhir di pipi Sasuke. "Seperti apa wajahmu ketika kita pertama kali bertemu? Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita? Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang aku? Apa saja yang aku ketahui tentangmu? Dan, bagaimana ketika kita berpisah? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke yang halus dan wangi. Ya tuhan! Sakura pasti sudah gila, bagaimana ia begitu ingin memiliki seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal dalam beberapa hari.

Tunggu, sepertinya itu agak familiar bukan?

.

.

.

Bau kopi dan roti bakar semerbak membangunkan Haruno Sakura dari tidur panjangnya. Gadis itu menggeliat dan merenggangkan otot kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menggosok wajahnya dengan kedua genggaman tangannya yang hangat lalu melihat jam di dinding dekat dapur.

Sudah hampir jam delapan. Ia bangkit menyadari kalau ia sudah bertransportasi ke sofa. Kalau tidak salah ia kemarin tidur di atas karpet dan sebelumnya Sasuke datang lalu ada... Sakura menggeleng cepat, wajahnya jadi memerah. Ia menggumamkan dalam hati, _anggap saja kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa_.

Sakura berjalan lunglai ke dapur dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana, ia melirik tumpukan roti bakar pada satu piring ditemani satu teko kopi di dekat meja makan.

"Hn. Selamat pagi," sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang membuatnya terkejut dan hampir memekik, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah terlihat segar. Ia mengenakan baju kemeja dan celana panjang formalnya. Wajahnya masih terdapat air yang belum terserap handuk putih. Mungkin Sasuke mendapatinya di kamar mandi Sakura, "hn, aku tadi menggunakan kamar mandimu. Kau bersih-bersih dulu, kita bisa sarapan sama-sama." Katanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan gadis itu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura sudah keluar dengan rambut digulung di kepalanya. Poni datarnya ia jepit ke samping agar tak menghalangi.

Ia bergabung dengan Sasuke di meja makan. "Jadi," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan, apa yang harus ia tanyakan duluan, "kau membuat sarapan?"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku kemari?" Sasuke berkata membuat gadis itu berhenti mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti bakarnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat kemudian ia meletakkan roti dan pisau olesnya.

"Yah, mungkin harusnya begitu. Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke dan mendapati pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kabur," kata Sasuke, melihat wajah Sakura yang masih kebingungan ia menjelaskan lagi, "kemarin pertunanganku, dan aku kabur." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura membiarkan dagunya jatuh ke bawah, "apa?" Katanya dengan suara tinggi, "lalu kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku mabuk dan aku tidak tahu harus kemana, jadi aku kemari."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau ke apartemenku? Kau bisa ke tempat Naruto atau siapapun itu." Kata Sakura masih dengan suara tinggi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menggigit rotinya, mengunyahnya pelan dan menatap Sakura lagi, "karena aku pikir mereka tidak akan menemukanku di tempatmu." Kata Sasuke santai.

Sakura menepuk meja makan pelan, memusatkan perhatian Sasuke pada emosi di wajahnya, "bagaimana kalau mereka menemukanmu disini? Apa yang kau katakan? Mereka akan salah paham!" Kata Sakura keras.

"Kalau begitu bilang saja pada mereka kalau kita tinggal bersama." Kata Sasuke datar.

"A-apa?" Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu, "kau bahkan belum meminta izinku! Ini apartemenku dan aku membiarkanmu masuk karena kau tak sadar ketika aku membukakan pintu."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan nada rendah, dan tiba-tiba membuat emosi Sakura mereda. Tatapan matanya dan Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sakura memalingkan muka ke rotinya karena malu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum! Aku sedang marah-marah! Dan ini serius!" Kata Sakura mengambil rotinya dan menggigitnya kesal.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke ringan, ia lega. Sakura masih bisa marah padanya, "aku lebih senang kau marah-marah daripada kau pindah tanpa kabar."

Sakura berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Sasuke, apa yang pria itu bicarakan? Jangan-jangan ini soal masalalu mereka, Sakura mengunyah rotinya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau akan benar-benar tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memusatkan perhatiannya seluruhnya pada gadis di depannya, "sampai Otou-san benar-benar menyerah tentang pertunanganku dan Ino," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, "tunggu dulu, kenapa kau kabur?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "karena aku tidak mood," Sasuke merasakan wajahnya termenung. Hei, itu ucapannya waktu itu kan?

Sakura merasakan kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba tapi ia bisa menahan emosinya, "tapi kan," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya, Sasuke menatapnya. Pria itu berharap sesuatu, "baiklah, kau harus menceritakan aku dari awal!" Kata Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa kecewa, pancingannya tak berhasil, "kau dan tunanganmu yang artis itu sudah-"

"Hn, dia bukan tunanganku," sela Sasuke.

"Ya terserahlah! Jadi ceritakan padaku seluruhnya dan aku akan memutuskan kau boleh tinggal atau tidak," putus Sakura.

"Aku dan Ino dijodohkan karena ayah kita berteman."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Mm..."

"Kita batal bertunangan."

"Ya, ya."

"Tamat."

"Mm, lalu?"

"Tamat."

"Apa?" Sakura membelalak, "itu saja?" Mencerna kata-kata Sasuke ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke sebenarnya tidak bisa membuat satu paragraf dari kata-katanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menuangkan kopi pada cangkir, ia diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura yang masih meminta penjelasan. "Hn, jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" Tanya Sakura sangsi.

"Kau mengizinkan aku tinggal atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah!" Kata Sakura pasrah, "tapi kalau sampai ketahuan dan masalahnya akan bertambah lebar, aku mau kau yang bertanggung jawab seluruhnya tentang aku!" Kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sekarang aku akan bekerja," Sakura menjelaskan, "jadi kau bisa tinggal disini, aku akan membawakanmu pakaian baru sepulangnya nanti. Jadi sekarang kau bisa memakai pakaian Sasori-niisan yang disimpan di kamar tamu." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Sasuke, "mobilku ada di depan."

"Tunggu!" Kata Sakura, "kenapa kau bawa mobil!? Mereka akan tahu kan?" Kata Sakura hampir histeris.

"Hn, tenang saja. Itu mobil pribadiku." Kata Sasuke tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Sakura masih tak mengerti dan berharap pria itu menjelaskan lebih. Tapi Sasuke malah beranjak dan menghidupkan TV di ruang tamu, Sakura mengikutinya.

Sasuke menyalakan TV dan mengubah-ubah chanelnya sampai pada sebuah infotaiment lokal, dan disana terpampanglah berita mengenai batalnya pertunangan Yamanaka Ino dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan para pers menambah-nambahkan kalau Sasuke kabur bersama wanita lain. Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kau bilang kau akan bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura kelihatan berpikir. Kemudian gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan masuk ke lemari pakaiannya, lalu keluar membawa segunung pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ketahuan, dan sekarang turuti perintahku. Pakai ini, ini, dan ini. Oh yang ini juga!"

.

.

.

"Hn, sekarang aku bahkan terlihat lebih mencolok." Kata Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela mobilnya. Pria itu mengenakan baju kaos dengan rompi, dan celana jeans. Juga kacamata hitam mahal, ada earphone juga yang mengalung di lehernya. Ya tuhan! Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya kalau pakaian ini milik kakak sepupu Sakura yang namanya Sasori! Umurnya lebih tua tapi pakaiannya sungguh trendi. "Dan aku terlihat seperti boyband." Kata Sasuke terpuruk.

"Oh! Ayolah Sasuke-**kun**," Kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh, "Sasori-_**nii**_**san **selalu terlihat imut kalau pakai itu, tapi kalau kau yang memakai terlihat sangat-sangat keren." Puji Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sasori-_**nii**_**san**mu." Keluh Sasuke sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Kalau saja Sasori-_**nii**_**san** bukan kakak sepupuku, mungkin saja aku akan menikah dengannya." Canda Sakura sambil terkekeh, "tapi kalau aku berjalan bersamanya dia jauh terlihat lebih muda dan itu membuatku kesal. Sepanjang jalan aku pasti dicekcoki karena suka daun muda."

Sasuke mendengus, ia melajukan mobilnya, "terserahlah."

"Jadi Sasuke-**kun**, maksudmu mobil pribadi ini tidak diketahui oleh keluargamu? Jadi mereka akan sulit melacaknya ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. "Kalaupun mereka melapor polisi atau sebagainya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Menyeretku pulang?" Gurau Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menyeretmu pulang?"

"Hn, _**Otou**_**-san** tidak suka masalah keluarga terlalu di humbar di publik. Tentang pers yang ada di acara pertunangan Ino saja dibatasi, kalau dia menyeretku pulang pasti banyak media akan menyorot." Kata Sasuke, "kaburnya aku tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk _**Otou**_**-san**. Masalahnya terletak kalau aku kembali."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit di benaknya, "ne, Sasuke-**kun**. Apa dulu aku mengenal Yamanaka Ino ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Hn, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Wah, sungguh kebetulan ya? Kita saling sejak SMA." Kata Sakura, "aku dan Sai-**kun **juga begitu," lanjut Sakura, sedetik kemudian Sasuke menepikan mobil tiba-tiba dan menginjak rem membuat gadis itu hampir tersungkur.

Sakura ingin marah, tapi melihat Sasuke terkejut melebihi dugaannya Sakura jadi bungkam, "apa katamu?"

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Kau dan Sai?"

"Eh? Memang ada apa?"

"Sai? Pria berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, dan entahlah," Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

"Iya, ini aku punya fotonya," Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Sai.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Ingat? Awalnya tidak, tapi sepertinya kau dan Sai-**kun **saling kenal ya?"

"Tidak begitu, lalu kalian dekat?"

"Dekat? Tentu, dia kan pacarku."

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

**Greetings Minna-san!**

**Chapter 6 sudah di update. Dan tolong jangan lempar saya dengan apapun yang ada di sekitar kalian kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. T_T"**

**Menghadapi WB dan berusaha agar para readers tidak kecewa karena harus menunggu update'an Fic saya itu adalah suatu kendala yang nggak mudah! 3**

**Tapi saya sangat seneng deh dengan feedback yang sudah diberikan. Terimakasih ya!**

**Special thanks to: dee-chaan, karimahbgz, Novrie TomatoCherry, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Eky-chan, Rinachan, Harumi Mana, Maya Kimnana, akasuna no ei-chan, salsalala, uchiruno, , Caroline Fulloxar, Guest, Tomatoprince.**

**Apabila ada kesalahan penulsan penname mohon maaf ya, ini lagi ada kesalahan teknis. Makanya chapter kemarin jadi berantakan. Nanti saya akan coba perbaiki lagi.  
**

**Check juga; 'A Piece of Love' karya Alapenny :)**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah calon tunangan artis itu. Ia pun kini sudah memiliki pria lain. Tapi Sasuke terus bersikeras dan bahkan melarikan diri ke apartemen Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya dan Sasuke dimasa lalu?

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan butik Sakura, perasaan berkecamuk di dalam batinnya. Gadis itu tampak heran karena sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke enggan berkata apa-apa lagi. Pria itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan, bahkan tidak menggumam atau menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

Sekarang Sai adalah pacar Sakura?

Apa yang membuat Tuhan begitu tega memberikan cobaan ini? Sungguh! Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan semua kebetulan dan kejadian berhubungan yang sungguh tidak lucu!

"Sasuke-**kun**, apa kau marah?" Tanya Sakura sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura di balik lensa kacamata hitamnya, apa yang harus ia katakan? Berhak'kah ia marah kepada Sakura? Karena Haruno Sakura bukan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Benarkan Sasuke?

"Hn, tidak. Pergilah. Nanti hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai," akhirnya Sakura lega mendengarkan pria itu akhirnya bicara, senyum Sakura melebar, ia keluar dan langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke membunyikan klakson, pria itu membuka kaca mobilnya, "kau bisa masak kan?"

"Hm, sedikit," kata Sakura, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Pulangnya kita bisa ke _departemen store_ untuk membeli bahan makanan karena kulkasmu kosong, dan aku rasa aku tidak mau terlalu sering terlihat makan di luar." kata Sasuke. Ayahnya memang tidak akan terlalu peduli tentang keberadaannya tapi belum tentu halnya dengan warga Konoha, bisa-bisa mereka akan menyeret Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat berpikir, ia mengangguk, "boleh. Lagi pula aku akan pulang siang hari ini, kita bisa makan siang di luar dulu. Lalu makan malam aku akan memasak." Kata Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam tokonya dan mendapati anak buahnya memandangnya geli, "**ne**, Sakura-**san**. Sakura-**san **punya pacar baru ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek bernama Matsuri. Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk mobil Lexus berwarna silver yang sudah melaju kembali di jalan.

Wajah Sakura merona, "a-apa? Bukan," kata Sakura gugup, "dia teman. Jangan bilang ke Sasori-_**nii**_**san **atau Sai-**kun **ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Matsuri hanya terkiki dan mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Sakura-**san**. Sara-**san **sudah menunggu diatas dari tadi, katanya ingin melanjutkan yang kemarin." Jelas Matsuri, dan Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

Sakura menemukan Sara diatas dengan wajah yang membuat Sakura gugup seketika, "aku sudah melihat, dan aku sungguh kecewa padamu Sakura," katanya serius. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Sara! Bukan! Maksudku, kau tahu kan? Itu aku- dia- teman- dan semua, maksudku," Sakura merasakan bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata rancu, "dia temanku, dan tolong jangan bilang Sasori-_**nii**_**san **atau Sai-**kun**!" Pekik Sakura.

"Apa kau bercanda Sakura? Pria itu sangat-sangat-sangat keren! Dan jangan bilang kalian kencan? Ya Tuhan! Kau harusnya memperkenalkan satu untukku!" Kata Sara tiba-tiba heboh, "nah! Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Dengan Sai atau Sasori," kata Sara sambil melambai.

"Haha, kau membuatku gugup." Kata Sakura masih grogi, "kau sih, setiap aku ingin memperkenalkan pada pria-pria tampan, kau selalu bilang kalau kau tidak bisa mengkhianati Sasori-_**nii**_**san**." Goda Sakura, "kalian harusnya menikah saja sana!" Kata Sakura.

Sara berkacak pinggang, "Sasori selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bagaimana mau menikah." Gerutu Sara. Sara sebenarnya teman Sasori sejak kecil, mereka sudah sangat serasi. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mau meresmikan duluan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita sampai mana kemarin?"

.

.

.

"Wah, sepertinya pria itu mirip Uchiha Sasuke ya?" Kata-kata itu sudah membuat Sakura dan Sasuke gelisah sejak mereka memasuki _departemen store _bagian barang-barang pokok.

"Masa? Uchiha Sasuke yang pacarnya Yamanaka Ino itu?"

"Dia kabur kan?"

Sakura sudah berusaha menyembunyikan segala sesuatu yang mencurigakan, "kau sih! Tadi siapa suruh melepas topimu! Rambutmu itu langka tahu!" Kata Sakura sambil berbisik. Sasuke tadi sempat melepas topinya dan memperbaiki posisinya, sepertinya rambut seperti buntut ayam itu ditangkap mata salah seorang pengunjung di sana, dan beberapa saat orang-orang mulai mendekati keduanya.

Sakura mulai gugup dan mulai tersenyum miris memandangi ibu-ibu dan beberapa remaja yang ketahuan sering nonton gossip mendekati mereka. Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang Sakura, "Saki-**chan**, kau dari tadi gelisah sekali, ayo cepat." Kata Sasuke lembut.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya berputar dan dirinya terlena sesaat, oh ya benar! Bersandiwara akan lebih baik! Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tersenyum dipaksakan, "haha! **Gomenne**, Shota-**kun**." Kata Sakura canggung, berharap nama palsu itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para peneror di belakang mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih penasaran, Sasuke mengcup kepala Sakura tiba-tiba.

Orang-orang di belakang mereka menatap heboh, Sakura juga jadi tambah pusing sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah. "Cepatlah jalan, atau aku harus mencium bibirmu sampai kau mau jalan lebih cepat?" Kata Sasuke menggoda.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja. Anak muda jaman sekarang, memang tidak tahu tata krama."

"**Ne**, jangan-jangan mereka akan melakukan 'itu' lagi disini!"

"Sudah! Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh, kita pergi saja. Dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke tuh, cuma mirip!"

Ya Tuhan!

Dan beberapa detik kemudian orang-orang mulai menghilang.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, "Shota-**kun**? Kau masih imajinatif seperti dulu," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sakura masih diam di tempat, kenapa pria itu? Sungguh sulit sekali di tebak, dan kenapa jantungnya begitu berdebar ketika pria itu melakukan sandiwara tadi? Sebenarnya, apa sih yang ia lupakan dulu?! Sakura ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke mendapati gadis yang mengikat rambut merah jambunya tinggi-tinggi dan diposisikan sedikit memiring itu masih terdiam dalam lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian Uchiha Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Seberkas rasa hangat teralirkan dari sentuhan kecil itu, "cepatlah," kata Sasuke, "apa memang harus aku benar-benar menciummu?"

Sakura membuang muka, "a-apa maksudmu!? Sudah! Cepat jalan!"

.

.

.

Sai masih terdiam sambil meratapi ponselnya, Sakura dari tadi tidak menjawab telponnya. Apa gadis itu sibuk? Meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah? Atau jangan-jangan sesuatu terjadi padanya sampai Sakura tidak bisa menjawab telponnya?

"Sudahlah Sai, kau terlalu khawatir. Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Sara juga bilang dia tadi sempat menemui Sakura dan bilang kalau Sakura tidak apa-apa. Malah ia terlihat senang," kata Sasori berusaha menghibur Sai yang dari tadi termenung-menung sendiri.

Sai mengankat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "ya, sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir." Kata Sai, "Sasori, kau tahu kan kalau Sakura sering sakit kepala belakangan ini? Harusnya dia tinggal di Suna saja." Kata Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa, kata dokter kan memang seperti itu. Makanya aku sering bilang padanya kalau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat-ingat," Sasori merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku sejak ia duduk di pesawat, "tapi ia jadi takut kalau jangan-jangan itu akan jadi permanen."

Sai nampak gelisah, "lebih baik kan Sakura tidak usah mengingat-ingat, ia terlalu memaksakan diri." Keluh Sai.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau takut nanti perlakuan burukmu dimasa lalu diingat Sakura?" Gurau Sasori.

Sai hanya tersenyum, dan tidak menanggapi.

.

.

.

Sakura perlahan-lahan memperhatikan pria yang sedang asyik memakan masakannya di depannya. Ketika Sasuke meliriknya, Sakura buru-buru membuang muka. Kenapa keadaan jadi serba salah begini sih?

"Hn, apa aku pergi saja?" Sakura terperanjat dan menatap Sasuke bingung, apa tadi katanya? "aku tinggal bersama gadis yang sudah punya pacar."

Sakura menunduk, ya benar juga. Apa jadinya kalau Sai tahu kalau Sasuke tinggal bersamanya, "lalu, kau akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "hn, benar juga. Sebaiknya aku tinggal disini saja." Kata Sasuke santai, membuat Sakura merasa lega. Tunggu, lega?

Sakura berdeham, "yah, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan." Sakura menyuapkan sendok terakhir karinya, dan menatap Sasuke, "jadi apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau tidak bekerja kan?" kata Sakura.

"Hn, tidur." Kata Sasuke santai.

Sakura mendengus, "sudah, ayo sini. Aku akan membersihkan piring, kau bisa bersantai di ruang tamu." Kata Sakura bangkit mengambil piring-piringnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat pencuci piring.

Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa besar sambil menyandarkan diri, matanya terpejam. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Dan bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Sakura dengan Sakura yang sekarang? Tak banyak yang berubah memang, tapi Sasuke sudah tentu kalah banyak.

Pertama, Sasuke kehilangan waktu dimana kenangannya bersama Sakura terukir. Kedua, Sai. Ya, pria itu adalah kekasih Sakura sekarang. Dan Sasuke beruntung karena gadis itu tidak mengadukan apa-apa tentang Sasuke.

Sakura keluar dengan sepiring buah melon yang sudah dipotong-potong, wajahnya tersenyum lebar dan gadis itu duduk di sebelah pria yang merentangkan tangannya di punggung sofa. "Mau?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke sedikit menegakkan diri dan melihat gadis itu menusukkan satu potongan melon dan menyodorkannya di depan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memakan potongan melon itu. Dan mengunyahnya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah kaku sendiri. Ia tahu kalau maksud Sakura tadi adalah agar Sasuke bisa mengambil garpunya dan menyuapnya sendiri. Kini Sakura merasa linglung karena dianggap ingin menyuapi pria itu.

Oh sudahlah!

"Jadi Sasuke-**kun**, apa yang dulu pernah kau lakukan sampai kau ingin meminta maaf padaku dan takut melakukan kesalahan itu lagi?" Tanya Sakura teringat akan hal itu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan terlihat berpikir, "nanti akan aku beritahu. Setelah aku tidak tinggal disini lagi."

"Hah? Kapan itu?"

"Hn, kapan-kapan."

"Sasuke-**kun**!"

"Melonnya!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Malam itu, entah malam keberapa Sasuke habiskan di apartemen Sakura. Dan semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Mereka juga sudah memutuskan kalau keberadaan Sasuke disana sangatlah rahasia, Hinata sempat mengunjungi Sakura di butiknya dan bertanya tentang Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pria itu yang tinggal di apartemennya.

"Jadi, kau bertengkar dengan Naruto ya?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia menemani gadis itu untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran kecil di sebelah butik Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menunduk, ragu-ragu apakah Sakura akan mengerti jika ia ceritakan akar permasalahan. "Hm, hanya salah paham, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah nantinya akan baik sendiri atau tidak." Kata Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum, "oke, bagaimana kalau kau meminta maaf duluan pada Naruto. Apalagi kalau hanya salah paham, kalian pasti sama-sama merasa tidak enak. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir kalian pasti sama-sama ingin kembali berbaikkan kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum lebar. Ia tiba-tiba menerima telpon, dan ia mengangkat.

'Hn, Sakura. Apa kau menyimpan obat cadangan penurun panas atau semacamnya? Di kotak P3K aku hanya menemukan termometer.' Suara di seberang sepertinya terdengar lemah dan kacau. Sakura tertegun, memang pagi ini Sasuke terlihat tidak sehat.

Entahlah, apa gara-gara kemarin Sasuke harus bergadang menemaninya membuat desain baru pakaian untuk dilaporan Sara. "Hm, entahlah. Aku rasa aku tidak punya cadangan obat, aku belum membelinya, kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura.

'Sepertinya begitu.'

"Berapa suhu tubuhmu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

'39.5'

"Apa? Ya Tuhan! Kau demam!" Pekik Sakura, "oke, tunggu disana, aku akan kesana dan membelikanmu obat. Jangan kemana-mana dan minum banyak air."

'Hn, aku bisa menjemputmu.'

"Tidak, kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Tunggu disana." Kata Sakura memperingatkan, dan begitu sambungan telpon berakhir Sakura menatap Hinata sedikit tidak enak, "maaf Hinata, aku harus pergi. Temanku meminta bantuanku. Maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-**chan**, aku juga harus kembali ke restoran. Ini jam makan siang dan pasti masih sibuk."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Hinata," kata Sakura sesaat dan setelah itu ia melangkah ke pinggir jalan, memanggil taxi dan berlalu.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah apotek dan membeli beberapa obat yang ia perlukan, gadis itu segera bergegas ke apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu depan dengan memasukkan kunci, dan langsung menaiki tangga karena apartemennya berada di lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya, dan menutupnya.

Melepas sepatunya, dan berlari ke ruang tengah. Tidak menemukan Sasuke, dan ia melihat ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Pria itu sudah terbaring sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di dahinya.

Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang, "Sasuke-**kun**," bisiknya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari sana, membelai poni pria itu yang menutupi dahi dan menyentuhnya dengan punggung tangannya, "kau panas sekali," kata Sakura agak panik.

Sakura melihat sekeliling, dan ia segera keluar dan membawa seember baskom berisi air dan selembar handuk kecil. Sakura juga langsung mengambil segelas air, "Sasuke-**kun**, bangun sebentar, aku sudah membawa obat." Kata Sakura mencoba membangunkan pria yang bernafas pendek-pendek dalam tidurnya.

Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah Sasuke, "Sasuke-**kun**," panggilnya sekali lagi, dan beberapa saat pria itu mengerjap lemah, membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan mata hitamnya yang terlihat lesu.

"Lama sekali," katanya sedikit mendengus, Sakura tersenyum dan membantu pria itu duduk, jeda selama beberapa saat. Sasuke menerima segelas air dan satu butir pil yang diberikan Sakura.

Sakura mengompres kepala Sasuke dan menyelimuti pria itu. Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke masih membuka matanya, "aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kau membangunkan aku," katanya kesal. Sakura terkekeh.

"**Ne**, **ne**, mau dengar rahasia?" Kata Sakura, Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku pernah sakit parah. _**Tou**_**-san **dan _**Kaa**_**-san** pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku langsung tertidur," kata Sakura.

"Hn, apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu, "menceritakanmu dongeng?" Tebaknya. Sakura menggeleng, "lalu apa?"

"Ini sebenarnya teknik rahasia, tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku harus membocorkannya padamu," kata Sakura sambil bergurau.

"Hn, kalau begitu biarkan saja aku sampai aku tidak tidur selamanya." Kata Sasuke merajuk.

Sakura tertawa, "baiklah. Aku akan beritahu. Tutup matamu." Kata Sakura, Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya, "aku akan memasukkan mantra disini," Sakura menunduk, ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangan berhembus di lehernya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya, menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh menimpa Sasuke dengan tangannya. Sebuah kecupan di sisi kepala dekat mata Sasuke.

Senyuman tersungging, entah kenapa Sasuke sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun saat hari sudah menjelang malam, ia merasa baikkan setelah ia tertidur dari tadi siang. Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan yang didapatinya malah Sakura yang tertidur di sisi ranjangnya. Sasuke memperhatikan ponsel gadis itu yang berkedip-kedip.

Sasuke mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura, memperhatikan sebuah pesan masuk. Rahangnya mengeras.

**From: **Sai-**kun**

**Subject:** -

**Text:** Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Dua hari lagi ulang tahunmu kan? Sepulangnya aku nanti, kita rayakan sama-sama.

Sasuke terdiam, tunggu sekarang tanggal! Ah! 28 Maret! Sasuke berpikir, dan sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

.

.

.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang membuat Sakura harus mendengus menandakan ia tidak ingin di ganggu, "Sakura, bangun." Suara bernada rendah itu terus bercuap membuat Haruno Sakura bergumam tidak jelas, "Sakura, aku lapar! bangunlah."

Sakura menggapai-gapai tangannya yang lemas dan mencakar sejangkauannya dan menekankan kalau ia akan menyerang kalau si pembuat suara terus berbicara.

"Hn, bangunlah jidat!" Suara itu terdengar kesal dan sebuah guncangan pada bahu Sakura membantunya mengerjap dan menengok kiri-kanan.

"Ha? Hadahh hpppa? (Ada apa?)" Tanya Sakura setengah menguap dan melihat pria yang kini terduduk dan terlihat kesal, ia sadar, "maaf!" Katanya segera bangkit dari lantai dilapisi karpet dan duduk di ranjang, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. "Sudah merasa baikan Sasuke-**kun**?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengeluskan punggung tangannya di dahi pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hn, sudah. Aku lapar." Katanya datar, Sakura belum melepaskan tangannya. Telapak tangan gadis itu malahan mengelus permukaan wajah Uchiha Sasuke dengan lembut. Keduanya terdiam.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang kaku dan tak tahu berbuat apa itu dengan pandangan datar, bernafas seperti biasa dan mencoba agar rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat. Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih maju. Wajah mereka hanya tinggal satu jengkal, dan Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu masih terpaku diam. Pria itu malah langsung menidurkan diri. Membuat wajah Sakura merona karena malu.

"Hn, aku lapar! Cepatlah!" Perintah Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Iya-iya, aku akan masak sekarang." Cetus Sakura langsung ke luar dari kamar pria itu dan membiarkan si pemuda berambut buntut ayam itu merasakan dunia terasa berputar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

"Besok aku libur, aku tidak pergi bekerja dan kita akan bersih-bersih di apartemenku," kata Sakura setelah membuatkan makan malam berupa bubur untuk Sasuke dan spaghetti instan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn? Kita?" Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang bercuap sendiri di dekatnya dengan seksama.

"Ya, kita. Kau dan aku. Sasuke dan Sakura. Mengerti?" Kata Sakura tegas.

"Hn, aku masih sakit." Kata Sasuke mencoba mengelak, Sakura menggeleng sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, kau sudah sehat. Besok kau akan lebih sehat lagi dan kau tentu bisa membantuku membersihkan apartemen." Kata Sakura.

"Hn, jangan-jangan kau ikut ketularan ibumu ya? Suka bersih-bersih." Sasuke memakan buburnya dalam diam, Sakura memperhatikan.

"Darimana kau tahu _**Kaa**_**-san **suka bersih-bersih?" Tanya Sakura, "oh iya, kau pernah bersamaku dulu." Sakura berdeham dan menyantap makanannya. _Sasuke-__**kun **__tahu segalanya, bahkan Sai-__**kun **__tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang kesukaanku atau ibuku atau apapun._ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Dua hari lagi kau ada acara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, tidak, aku tidak bekerja dari besok sampai dua hari lagi." Kata Sakura, "ada apa memangnya?"

"Baguslah. Baiklah, besok aku akan menemanimu bersih-bersih, dan dua hari lagi kau harus menemaniku."

"Hah? Menemani kemana? Untuk apa?"

"Hn."

"Kemana Sasuke-**kun**? Sasuke-**kun**! Kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah dong!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan membersihkan dapur, kau bersihkan karpet dengan _vacuum cleaner_ yang ada di lemari belakang." Kata Sakura, "oh ya Sasuke-**kun**, di lemari belakang banyak lukisan Sai-**kun**. Jadi hati-hati," kata Sakura.

Gadis itu beranjak tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat tidak suka mendengar nama lain yang disebutkan oleh gadis itu. Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan ke arah lemari belakang yang dimaksud Sakura dan menemukan sebuah ruangan luas yang rapi. Banyak lukisan indah yang dipajang dan beberapa di taruh berdiri di senderkan di tembok.

Ia menemukan _vacuum cleaner _dan setengah dari hatinya ingin membuka apa saja isi lukisan Sai. Ia memilah, pemandangan, abstrak, dan Sakura. Sasuke terpaku.

Lukisan dimana Sakura tersenyum begitu cantik, dengan rambut meraj jambunya. Menatap bahagia dari samping wajahnya. Apa yang gadis itu tatap? Sai? Sasuke mendengus. Sakura bilang kalau pria itu ada proyek besar dengan Sasori di Kiri, dan meninggalkan Sakura selama dua minggu. Sasuke terkesiap. Dua minggu, dan sekarang hanya beberapa hari menunggu kepulangan kekasih Sakura. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke sepulangnya Sai nanti?

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku menatap album foto keluarganya sebelum kelahiran putra bungsunya. Dan wanita yang menemani hidupnya selama sebelas tahun itu terlihat bahagia ketika mengandung putra kedua mereka. Itachi bahagia. Dia juga.

Fugaku menghela nafas dan menutup album yang tak pernah ia buka selama kematian mendiang istrinya. Ia takut, dan kekakuannya membuat hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat wajah Sasuke. Dia begitu sempurna, dan begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Setiap kali ia menatap Sasuke, ia tak kuasa dan ingin cepat-cepat berpaling. Dan dia akui itu semua salah.

Uchiha Fugaku melihat sebuah kertas ganjal terselip disana. Ia mengeluarkannya dan terpaku, dimana disana ukiran tangan seorang Sasuke ketika berumur lima tahun. Hadiah untuk ayahnya di hari ulang tahun Fugaku. Sebuah gambar Fugaku dan Mikoto bersama kedua putranya.

'Aku sayang _**Otou**_**-san**'

Fugaku merasa hatinya terasa perih, apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya? Sasuke merasakan penderitaan yang begitu mendalam dan Fugaku tak pernah ada untuk pria itu. Ia salah, dan sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat ganggang telpon.

"Katakan pada Yamanaka-**san**, kalau sebaiknya tidak ada pertunangan lagi. Kalau ia merasa kecewa, dia boleh mencabut kontrak mereka."

.

.

.

Sai sudah menyelesaikan beberapa bagian pekerjaannya. Gedung baru itu terletak di dekat pegunungan dan pemandangannya juga lumayan, pamerannya pasti sukses besar. Ia melirik Sasori yang nampaknya masih sibuk mengkordinir dekorasi interior. Dan sebaiknya ia berjalan ke luar untuk menelpon Sakura, karena disini bising sekali.

Sai melangkah dan berjalan menelusuri taman, ia menghentikan langkah. Ternyata taman digunakan sebagai tempat pemotretan. Sungguh menyebalkan. Sai juga tahu semua kru dan model yang ada disana menginap di penginapan yang sama bersama orang-orang pihak Sai.

"_Miss _Yamanaka! Bagus sekali. _You're so beautiful_. _It's perfect_!" Seru seorang fotografer laki-laki dengan tubuh agak pendek dan senyum lebar. Sai tertegun, "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu? Tunanganmu sudah kembali?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, entahlah. Sepertinya semua akan gagal total."

"Oh! Jangan bersedih seperti itu _Miss _Yamanaka! Kau ini cantik, berbakat, dan _fabulous_! Kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik nanti." Katanya.

Sai tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui. "Ino-**san**? Kau kah itu?"

Pria bertopi merah dan modelnya menoleh ke arah Sai, dan Yamanaka Ino segera mengenali pria yang menyapanya itu. "Sai!"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang tengah tertidur di samping kakinya sambil membaca majalan _fashion_, gadis berambut merah jambu itu menidurkan diri di sofa dengan kaki yang terjulur ke lengan sofa. Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di sebelah kepala Sakura. Dan pria itu tengah asyik mengutak-atik _chanel _TVnya.

"Ini akan cocok untukmu Sasuke-**kun**," kata Sakura memperlihatkan majalah _fashion_nya dan menunjuk ke salah satu kemeja kasual dan terlihat keren. "Aku akan memesankannya untukmu, dan kau lihat dasi ini? Ini akan bagus ketika kau sudah bekerja lagi. Dan ini juga."

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap Sakura, menurunkan majalah yang di genggam gadis itu, "hn. Diamlah." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa diam kecuali aku tidur, Sasuke-**kun**." Kata Sakura dengan mata beriris klorofil cerah menatap pemuda bermata batu pekat.

"Hn, kalau begitu tidur." Keluh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Sakura, sebenarnya ia sedikit ngantuk. Matanya lelah dan tubuhnya juga sudah bersih setelah bersih-bersih. Di luar hujan dan suasana yang sangat pas untuk tidur.

"Hn, pejamkan saja matamu dan kau pasti tidur." Kata Sasuke malas.

"Mm, kau benar." Kata Sakura sembari menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menaruh majalanya dekat perutnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu, semenit berlalu dan Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia menoleh ke TV dan mulai memindah-mindahkan acara, ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya di punggung sofa. Kakinya terlipat nyaman bersila di atas sofa.

"Sasuke-**kun**, kau lebih suka makan es krim vanila atau cokelat? Oh iya kau tidak suka manis," kata Sakura sambil mengerjap, "Sasuke-**kun**, bisa kau ambilkan es krim?"

Sasuke menoleh jengkel ke Sakura, dan tatapan itu sepertinya tidak di acuhkan gadis itu. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara kesal, gadis itu menggumam dan menatap Sasuke, "pejamkan matamu," kata Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Pria itu menunduk dan selama kurang dari sedetik pria itu menempelkan bibirnya pada ujung mata Sakura, membuat gadis itu berhenti bernafas. Selama beberapa detik terus berlalu dan Sakura perlahan-lahan merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti. Ia akan mati!

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "kalau kau tidak tertidur, berarti aku akan mengganti mantranya ke bibirmu."

Sakura tetap terpejam, dalam senyuman manisnya Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu tak akan berani membuka mata.

.

.

.

Pria berambut secerah cahaya mentari itu menunggu di depan gedung apartemen milik gadis itu. Ragu-ragu sejenak, "Hinata-**chan **kemana sih?" Gerutunya, ia memencet nomor kamar apartemen Hinata dari interkom tapi sudah sepuluh menit tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis itu. "Apa Hinata-**chan **masih marah padaku ya?" Keluhnya. "Hm, sebaiknya pulang saja." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Dan ketika ia membalikkan badan, ia terkesiap melihat gadis yang dicari-carinya berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Dia berdiri di bawah tangga dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hinata-**chan**, kau ternyata tidak di rumah ya?" Kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi gadis itu masih tak bergeming menatap kehadiran pria itu. "Baik, baik. Aku kesini untuk minta maaf soal waktu itu. Aku sadar kalau aku terlalu kasar padamu dan aku-"

Pria itu berhenti berkata ketika Hyuuga Hinata sudah memeluknya dan mendekapnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. "Na-Naruto-**kun **tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku yang salah. Da-dan aku menyesal se-sekali sudah berkata-kata seperti itu. Ma-maafkan aku." Katanya sembari menangis.

Naruto tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Hinata.

.

.

.

Sai mengajak Yamanaka Ino makan siang di restoran penginapan mereka di Kiri, keduanya tampak santai dan sedikit akrab sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Kau tidak sibuk siang ini?" Tanya Ino sembari memperhatikan pria berkulit pucat itu tengah meminum segelas teh hangatnya.

"Tidak, aku akan kembali ke galeri jam tiga. Kau sendiri?"

"Mm, tidak juga. Para staff dan kru sedang bersiap-siap dan aku punya waktu luang sekarang. Beberapa jam lagi kita akan terbang ke Oto." Kata Ino.

Sai mengangguk paham, ia memperhatikan wajah sendu Ino. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sai, "kau kelelahan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ino menyadari Sai memperhatikan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat senang, ia segera menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu, pertunanganku dan Sasuke-**kun **batal." Kata Ino.

Sai menaikkan satu alisnya dan dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar gelisah, "tunggu, kau dan Sasuke-**kun**? Uchiha Sasuke-**kun**?" Tanya Sai memastikan, Ino mengangguk. "Sejak kapan kalian?" Sai menggantungkan kata-katanya, berharap Ino paham.

"Oh, bukan seperti itu. Sasuke-**kun **dan aku dijodohkan sejak dua tahun lalu. Beberapa hari yang lalu harusnya kita sudah bertunangan, dan dia membatalkannya dengan kabur." Kata Ino sedikit kecewa.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu Sasuke-**kun **seperti apa. Sejak kita dijodohkan dia bahkan tidak pernah ada di dekatku. Makan malam bersama keluarga pun ia enggan untuk datang. Dia benar-benar terlalu dingin." Kata Ino, "aku rasa aku sudah lelah. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa belajar melirikku. Bahkan Fugaku-_**oji**_**sama** sudah membatalkan perjodohan. Biarlah, sepulangnya dia nanti aku tidak mau peduli lagi. Mau dia langsung menikah dengan Sakura atau apapun! Terserah padanya."

Sai mengerutkan dahi, "Sakura? Maksudnya?"

"Hei, kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Sasuke-**kun **itu masih menunggu Sakura, ya Haruno Sakura. Teman **otaku **kita. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya waktu aku bertemu lagi dengannya dua tahun lalu. Lebih kaku dari batu!" Kata Ino, "aku dengar Sakura sudah kembali ke Konoha. Dan aku juga dengar kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke dan Sakura sempat makan siang bersama."

Sai merasakan nafasnya berhenti, dunia serasa terhenti sesaat. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bertemu, sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus Sai lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin membuang waktunya percuma. Sakura miliknya, dan ia akan menegaskan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah sibuk menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandinya. Dirinya seperti tak biasanya, ada yang ganjal. Sakura meraih tangannya yang basah menjulur ke wajahnya, rambutnya, dan dirinya terpaku. Tinggal bersama Sasuke tidak benar. Tentu saja karena ia punya Sai. Tapi, sejak tinggal bersama laki-laki itu ia jadi jarang bisa tidur.

Baru kemarin ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, setiap malam kepalanya selalu terasa pusing dan tidak nyaman. Kata-kata yang rancu mulai bertautan di memorinya setiap ia mengingat pria itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Sasuke dulu? Hanya teman? Ya, mungkin akrab. Dan pertengkaran? Lalu berpisah. Tamat. Itukah?

Sakura merasakan sesuatu di dadanya terasa nyeri. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke dulu pernah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk terhadap Sakura? Tidak, Sasuke terlihat tidak seperti itu. Sekarang bagaimana Sakura memutuskannya? Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria yang baru saja menemaninya selama seminggu. Lalu Sai?

"Sakura," suara pria itu terdengar membangunkan Sakura dari hipotesisnya yang tidak beraturan, "ada telpon." Katanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"**Aa**, tunggu. Aku sudah selesai." Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang basah dan segera keluar.

Mata mereka bertemu dan sejenak Sakura langsung membuang muka. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan membuntuti gadis itu di belakangnya.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering dan melihat siapa yang menelpon, "Sasori-_**nii**_**san**, ada apa?"

'Sakura, sepertinya aku dan Sai akan pulang lebih cepat dan dua hari kita akan sampai.' Kata Sasori di seberang, Sakura terdiam dan melirik Sasuke sebentar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Sakura, tunggu! Kalau Sasori pulang dan Sai juga, dimana ia akan menyembunyikan mahluk yang tingginya bahkan tak bisa disaingi Sakura! Dan masalahnya, Sasuke adalah seorang PRIA DEWASA. "Em, Sasori-_**nii**_**san **yakin tidak ada yang bisa diselesaikan disana lagi?"

'Ya, kita sudah selesai lebih cepat. Sai sangat membantu, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana harimu?' Tanya Sasori.

"Baik sekali, aku hari ini libur. Sai-**kun **disana?" Tanya Sakura.

'Tidak, dia pergi istirahat tadi. Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun Sakura.' Kata Sasori.

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menerawang melihat ke langit-langit apartemennya, "terimakasih," Sakura terdiam. "Jangan lupakan hadiah untukku ya," canda Sakura, beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup telpon dan merenung sampai Sakura merasakan matanya memanas.

"Hn, kita akan pergi sekarang," suara familier yang begitu ingin di dengar Sakura membuyarkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam benak gadis itu.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan pakaian rapinya, melihat Sakura yang masih bersantai-santai diatas sofa, pria itu hanya menatap Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelas alisnya. "Pergi? Pergi kema- oh ya! Aku lupa, kita janji ya," Sakura memilah-milah memorinya. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang, aku akan mengambil tas dan merapikan rambutku."

.

.

.

Suasana sepi terasa di dalam mobil milik Sasuke, dan nampaknya segalanya terasa tidak nyaman. Sakura sesekali menatap diam-diam ke arah pria yang sedang mengemudi dengan tenang.

"Kakak sepupumu akan pulang?" Tanya Sasuke menyadari perubahan aneh yang ada pada Sakura.

"Mm," gumam Sakura sambil melirik ke luar jendela, jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang, "Sai-**kun **juga akan pulang," kata Sakura.

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya tidak berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Kalau saja saat ini ia berbicara, ia akan lepas kendali dan membiarkan emosinya mendominasi perkataannya.

"Jadi," Sakura memainkan jemarinya, "kau akan tetap tinggal?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan pulang ke rumah."

Sakura menatap lirih, "tapi aku ingin kau tetap tinggal, Sasuke-**kun**." Bisik Sakura membuat pria yang kini merasakan reaksi pada ekspresi matanya yang mengerut tak terbaca.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tidak menjawab pernyataan yang gadis itu buat. Sakura menoleh dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu, dan sedetik kemudian pria itu hanya terlihat berpikir. "Sakura," panggilnya sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan respon.

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke depan mengemudikan mobilnya di jalan aspal menanjak pegunungan, padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan suasana jelas.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Sakura balik bingung.

"Tentang kesalahan yang aku perbuat," kata Sasuke sambil memutar setir, masuk ke dalam suatu tempat wisata di pegunungan. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi, ingat pertemuan pertama mereka dimana laki-laki itu selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya setiap kali ia ingin membahas tentang hal itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura kini menatap dengan mata klorofil yang begitu dirindukannya selama kurang lebih sembilan tahun terakhir. "Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke, "itu kesalahan yang aku perbuat," jawab Sasuke. "Kita harusnya tidak pernah lagi bertemu, karena sekarang aku masih merasakan hal yang sama dari dulu, sampai sekarang."

Dunia berhenti berputar, mata Sakura melebar.

.

.

.

**"Hn, kau punya mata tidak?" **

.

.

.

**"Hn, semoga seiring cincin ini terpasang, Haruno Sakura berhenti cerewet."**

.

.

.

**"Walaupun kita tidak sama, setidaknya kita dekat kan?" **

.

.

.

**"Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak bisa meminta maaf dengan benar. Jadi kukatakan singkat saja, aku menyukaimu****."**

.

.

.

**"Kita harusnya tidak pernah bertemu."** .

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke pipi pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan mata sendu kelamnya, mengelusnya merlahan. "Sasuke-**kun**," bisiknya lirih, matanya berkaca. Perlahan-lahan Sakura menutup matanya, membukanya dan merasakan aliran deras air mata mengucur dari mata zambrudnya.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang gadis itu perbuat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat semua," bisik Sakura, "tapi aku yakin kalau aku juga mencintaimu, dari dulu sampai sekarang." Katanya.

Haruno Sakura menarik kerah baju kemeja Uchiha Sasuke dan menempelkan bibirnya pada miliknya. Perlahan Sasuke yang awalnya terkejut kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mencium gadis di depannya dengan memberikan pangutan lembut pada bibir Sakura. Dan dalam ciuman panjang mereka, semua terasa baik-baik saja.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat ke leher Sakura, memiringkan posisi kepalanya agar bisa menyelinap lebih. Membiarkan rasa egois mengerogoti setiap inci emosinya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang ketika melewati ribuan pohon Sakura di mana-mana. Nuansa merah muda sangat cocok untuk hari ini, entahlah apakah ini adalah keputusan yang benar. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pilihan yang tepat bukan?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai? Laki-laki pelukis yang selalu terlihat tertutup itu juga sempat bersemayam di hati Sakura, tapi tak ada yang menyangka kalau dalam waktu beberapa hari Sasuke merasuk dan mendominasi hatinya.

"Ini luar biasa," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya ketika kelopak bunga Sakura satu per satu berguguran. "Aku bisa tenggelam." Gumamnya sambil menghirup wangi aroma Sakura yang begitu menggelitik.

"Hn, aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya." Gumam pria berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek dan gaya rambut yang langka.

"Jadi, Sasuke-**kun**..." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya, "setelah kau pulang, kau akan tetap menghubungiku kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan tersenyum, "ya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa melepaskan pacarmu."

Sakura menunduk, "bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa? Bagaimana kalau kau dijodohkan lagi dengan Ino?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh rambut Sakura yang melapisi kepala gadis itu, "kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, dan aku akan tetap menunggumu kembali." Kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku celananya, "ini," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya ia memperlihatkan kalung berliontin cincin sederhana yang tampak begitu familier dan juga sebuah liontin bintang disana. "Hadiah ulang tahun," katanya.

Sasuke menyuruhnya berputar, dan perlahan ia memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher gadis itu.

Sakura menggapai cincin itu, terasa begitu familiar, "cincin ini," gumam Sakura. "Apa ini milikmu?" Kata Sakura melihat cincin berukuran besar itu yang kini menjadi liontin kalungnya.

"Hn, itu cincinku. Dulu kau yang memberikannya padaku." Kata Sasuke, "dulu kau juga punya cincin yang sama," kata Sasuke lagi membuat Sakura tertegun, "aku tidak tahu apa kau masih punya atau tidak."

Sakura kini mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi, ia bangun setelah kecelakaan, dan tidak ingat apa-apa. Cincin? Cincin pertama yang ia kenakan adalah cincin pemberian Sai. Jadi dimana cincin itu? Hilang saat ia bertabrakan? "Hm, nanti aku coba tanya pada _**Kaa**_**-san**. Aku harap cincin punyaku tidak hilang." Kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "hn, besok aku akan pulang ke rumah." Sasuke berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura, "managerku menelpon, dan dia bilang kalau aku bisa pulang sekarang. _**Otou**_**-san** sudah membatalkan perjodohannya."

Sakura merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "benarkah?" Tanya Sakura, "itu bagus!" Kata Sakura mantap.

"Hn, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Sudah kau putuskan?" Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke juga menginginkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Malam setelah itu Sai mengunjungi Sakura, sehabisnya dari bandara, Sai langsung mendatangi kekasihnya. Sakura terlihat normal, tidak ada yang berubah dari gadis itu. Hanya ia kelihatannya sedikit sedih.

"Sakura, maaf aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Bagaimana butiknya?" Tanya Sai sambil mendudukkan diri diatas sofa, Sakura menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baik-baik saja, semuanya teratasi." Katanya mencoba sedikit riang, Sai melirik ke arah Sakura dengan mata kelamnya yang sulit dibaca.

Ia melirik ke arah leher Sakura yang dihiasi kalung asing yang tampaknya sedikit mengusik pikiran Sai, "kalung dari siapa?" Tanya Sai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya yang dingin kini semakin dingin ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedikit gugup.

"Aku membelinya," Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke TV, dan dengan cepat ia menghidupkan TV agar mencairkan suasana. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa datangnya tidak bersama Sasori-_**nii**_**san**?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sai yang kini ikut memperhatikan layar TV.

"Dia ada urusan," kata Sai sambil menghela nafas, ia akhirnya memutuskan apa yang sudah mengganggu pemikirannya selama ini, "Sakura," panggil Sai.

"Mm?" Jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Sai. Sakura segera memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Sai yang terlihat serius.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura balik, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda itu.

"Maksudku, apa kau sudah mulai ingat tentang masa lalu-"

'Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan sudah kembali ke kediamannya dan pihak Uchiha sudah memutuskan kalau hubungan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan model Yamanaka Ino dikonfirmasi berakhir. Beberapa sumber mengatakan kalau hubungan keduanya putus akibat pihak ketiga.'

'Aku tidak ingin menyimpulkan dulu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan jadi aku serahkan semua pada keluarga Sasuke-**kun**. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika hubungan kita sampai disini saja.'

'Begitulah tanggapan dari Yamanaka Ino ketika ditanyai seputar hubungan asmaranya. Dan kabar menunjukkan kalau gadis kelahiran Konoha itu ternyata sedang dekat dengan salah satu fotografer, Nara Shikamaru-'

Sakura mematikan TV dan segera beralih ke Sai, "tadi kau bilang apa, Sai-**kun**?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Jadi, kau mengingat Sasuke-**kun**?" Tanya Sai, "kau bertemu dengannya kan?" Sai segera bangkit dan menatap Sakura dengan mata tajam dan menusuk.

"Sai-**kun**?" Sakura berusaha mencerna apa yang akan terjadi, apa Sai akan memarahinya? "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bica-"

"Kau tidak boleh bersama Sasuke-**kun**! Sekarang aku pacarmu! Apapun yang kau ingat atau apapun yang kau rasakan tentang Sasuke-**kun **aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi!"

Sakura merasakan kakinya melemas ketika melihat pemuda yang dulu sempat ia cintai kini berubah menjadi sosok yang membuat dirinya menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Sai-**kun**, tenang dulu. Aku tidak-" Sakura merasakan Sai menekan kuat bibirnya agar bisa menyatu dengan Sakura, Sakura mencoba melawan. Dan detik selanjutnya Sakura langsung panik. Sai akan membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membawa Sakura kemari?" Tanya Uchiha Fugaku saat makan malam di kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya berdeham dan hampir tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, tapi akhirnya ia menjawabnya juga. "Aku akan menjemputnya sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil memikirkan kalau ia akan mengajak Sakura berkenalan dengan ayahnya. Dulu ia jadi ingat tentang percakapan kecilnya bersama Sakura, dimana ia dikatakan mirip ibunya. Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya membenarkan itu. Karena sekarang ia terlihat dominan ayahnya, ditambah lagi dengan sifat dan air muka kaku percis seperti ayahnya. Ia sekarang berhadapan dengan Fugaku serasa melihat dirinya kelak tua nanti.

Entahlah apa yang menyebabkan ayahnya menjadi seperti itu, dan Sasuke sepertinya merasakan kalau dunia kiamat itu benar adanya.

"Ini," Fugaku menyodorkan kertas kepada Sasuke, "_**Otou**_**-san** baru melihatnya, padahal itu sudah tersimpan lama sekali."

Sasuke melihat kertas yang sangat ia kenali itu, sebuah karya ilustrasi sederhana untuk ayahnya. Sasuke tersenyum, "ya, _**Otou**_**-san** bisa menyimpannya."

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia segera mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera disana, "halo, Sakura?"

'Hiks... Sasuke-**kun**...'

"Hn? Sakura, kau kenapa?"

'Tolong aku...'

.

.

.

**(A/N) **

**Greetings Minna!**

**Maaf banget ya saya telat updatenya. Nggak tahu deh mau ngomong apa lagi, intinya saya kena WB parah dan akut. Maaf banget buat para readers yang sudah setia menunggu. Saya harap ini nggak mengecewakan. Terimakasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya. Dan saya lihat ada yang nanya ini bakal end chapter berapa, kayaknya saya bakal namatin sebelum chapter 10, soalnya nanti saya bakal hiatus panjang untuk SAT. Jadi saya bakal selesain ini fic secepatnya! Dan saya minta maaf banget kalau chapter kemarin dan ini ada yang kurang memuaskan!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Eky-chan, Haza ShiRaifu, Tomatoprince, Chuppy, SaSakuToCherry, , akasuna no ei-chan,Canthy Meilanda, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Caroline Fulloxar, Rinachan, dee-chaan , allihyun ,sapaajabolehdah, Iralarasati , karimahbgz, cherry's emerald, Maya Kimnana, NaNo Kid , Hasegawa Michiyo Gled , MerisChintya97, himecchi , shawol21bangs, chochokyuchuu, Guest , Shina Uchiha, Risa.**


End file.
